Jamais loin de vous
by Mlle Curly
Summary: Mathieu n'en peut plus de la vie. Il est déprimé. Ses personnalités ? Elles ne font rien pour l'aider et ne remarquent pas sont mal-être. Antoine ? Il est aveugle. Il ignore bien des choses pourtant si simple à remarquer, si évidente. Tout va mal, et malheureusement pour Mathieu, le sort semble s'acharner sur lui. Sa famille survivra-t-elle à ces épreuves ?
1. chapitre 1 : j'en ai marre

Aucun des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartient , ils sont l'entière propriété de Mathieu Sommet , par conséquent je m'engage a supprimer ces action si il m'en fait la demande

Coucou tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction , alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait ! J'espère en tout cas qu'elle va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas a me laisser des reviews , sa me fera plaisir !

En attendant bonne lecture !

Jamais loin de vous .

Chapitre 1 : j'en ai marre

Mathieu n'en pouvait plus . Il en avez assez . Assez de ses personnalité qui foutaient un bordel monstre dans la maison . Assez de retrouver des fille de joie du patron dans la maison . Assez de voir traîner les peluches du geek partout dans le salon . Assez de la fumé des joints du hippy . Assez du stress et des crises de nerf de maître panda . Assez des explosions qui détruisaient tout sur leurs passage a cause des expériences du prof . Assez de la fille et de ses facture de téléphone , qui était le résulta de coup de fil bien trop long . Il en avez Assez de devoir gérer les dispute de ses semblables.

Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses personnalités , au contraire , il aurait tout fait pour elles. Le problème était la : il avait l'impression de ne plus arriver a s'occuper de sa famille .

Il était déprimé . Était-ce a cause du fait qu'il c'était fait larguer ? Toute cette tristesse et ce mal-être a cause d'une fille ? Impossible . Lucile était sympa , mais c'était surtout un plan cul . Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait . Il trouvait aussi que ses personnalités ne lui accordaient pas assez d'attention . En parlant d'attention , Antoine ne lui en apportait pas beaucoup non plus . Mais sa n'avait pas d'importance . Antoine était son meilleur pote . Il n'avait pas a s'occuper de ses dépressions.

Mathieu ne savait pas quoi faire . Il ne pouvait parler a personne de ses problèmes . Sa famille ? Pour quoi faire ? L'inquiéter ? Non . Si il faisait sa , il aurait encore plus de problèmes .De toute façon , personne ne le comprendrait , personne ne prendrait la peine de comprendre . Il ne voulait pas embêter les gens avec ses problèmes. C'était passager. Sa allait passer.

« J'en ai marre …»

C'était sorti tout seul de sa bouche en un soupir pendant qu'il buvait son café. Il devait être six heures du matin. Mais Mathieu ne dormait pas. Il était très matinal. Il était toujours le premier levé et c'est pour cela qu'il se retrouvais à réfléchir au sens de sa vie un samedi matin dans sa cuisine. Il resta comme sa , à réfléchir pendant deux heures.

Maître Panda ce décida ensuite à pointé le bout de son museau . Il était généralement le deuxième levé. Il savait que Mathieu ne dormais pas beaucoup , et ne voulait pas le laissait seul trop longtemps de peur qu'il ne s'occupe de la maison et de ses taches ménagères tout seul. Il était comme sa Maître Panda. Maniaques , mais surtout gentil et serviable avec celui a qui il devait la vie.

Mathieu le salua et lui prépara des crêpes au bambou dont il avait le secret. Après cela , le prof et la fille arrivèrent. Ils étaient toujours synchro ces deux la ! Ils ne se levaient jamais longtemps après le panda. La fille partie tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée , le prof lui , c'était de nouveau enfermer dans son labo , envieux a l'idée de faire de nouvelles expériences.

Le geek jouait tard le soir au jeux vidéos , cause de quoi il se levait généralement tard. Il était dix heures ce matin quand il arriva dans la cuisine avec une moue boudeuse.

« Déjà réveillé toi ? » Demanda Mathieu avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

« Oui …» répondit le geek.

« Sa ne va pas ? » demanda Maître panda.

« Si …Sa va …» Murmura le geek l'air absent.

« Tu es sur ? » Insista Mathieu

« Oui , j'ai juste perdu une parti de Mario kart hier soir. » Dit-il avec rage et déception dans la voix.

«Ce n'est pas grave » dit Mathieu en lui tendant un bol de céréale et deux tartine de pâte a tartiner.

Et ils continuèrent a parler comme sa , tout les trois , pendant un petit bout de temps.

« Vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruit , bordel ?! »

« Salut patron » dis Mathieu en tendant un bol de cafés au criminel.

Toute le famille était habitué a la mauvaise humeur du patron , en particulier le matin. Il était le dernier levé , car il se couchait toujours très tard a cause de ses nombreux bordel qu'il devait gérer. Mais attendait , il manquait quelqu'un ! Maitre Panda se leva d'un bon. Ou était le Hippy ? D'habitude il était déjà levé a cette heure la…

Il était midi a présent. Maître panda demanda :

« Il est ou le Hippy ? »

« Je sais pas , il est pas encore la ? » demanda Mathieu en regardant autour de lui.

« Je vais le chercher ! » s'exclama maitre Panda

C'est dans le salon que maitre panda trouva le Hippy. Il était la , endormi dur le canapé. Il s'était sans doute endormi en voulant rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Maitre panda déposa une couverture sur ces épaule et resta a le regarder comme sa un petit bout de temps.

Le soir au dîner , tout le monde était réuni. C'était pour Mathieu sans aucunes hésitations le plus beau moment de la journée. Ils étaient tous la. Comme une vrai famille. Une famille respectable et normal. En bout de table se trouvai une chaise vide. Cette chaise était de temps en temps occupé par Antoine quand celui-ci leur rendait visite. Antoine lui manquait. Sa faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Quand le repas fut fini , ils s'en retournèrent tous à leurs occupations. Maitre Panda s'en alla travailler la chanson du prochain épisode de SLG. Le geek parti jouer a pokémon avec le Hippy totalement stone , qui avait gentiment accepté de jouer avec lui. Le prof c'était de nouveau enfermé dans son labo et la fille téléphonait dans sa chambre. Le patron était parti gérer ses bordels.

Mathieu , quand a lui , c'était enfermer dans sa chambre. Il n'avait plus besoin de sourire , il était seul , il pouvait se laissait aller , personne ne viendrais lui posait de questions inutile. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Il en avait assez de la routine. Assez de ses problèmes. Assez de la vie.

« j'en ai vraiment marre…» soupir a-t-il.

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !

Bon ce chapitre ne contenait pas beaucoup d'action , mais je pense qu'il y en aura plus dans le prochain chapitre ! Je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais un rythme régulier ou pas , mais je vais tout faire pour mettre a jour régulièrement !

D'ici la , porté vous bien et à bientôt ! ? ?

DSL pour les fautes d'orthographes...


	2. Chapitre 2 : je t'abandonnerais jamais

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre deux ! J'espère que le chapitre un vous a plus et que vous aimerez le chapitre deux !

PS : Je répond aux reviews à la fin du chapitre !

Bonne lecture ! :)

.

.

.

Chapitre 2 : Je t'abandonnerais jamais

.

.

Mathieu se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne. Quelle heure était-il ? Quatre heures du matin. Il se leva tout en se doutant qu'il n'arriverait plus à se rendormir. Après avoir bu son café , il décida d'aller faire un tour histoire de prendre l'air. Il s'installa sur un banc face à la Seine. C'était magnifique. La beauté du ciel se reflétait sur la douceur de l'eau. Il faisait encore nuit , mais il ne faisait pas froid. Au contraire , il faisait bon. Mais Mathieu n'allait pas mieux pour autant. Sont esprit était rongé par ces pensée. Toujours les mêmes. Il s'acharnait dessus sans trouver les réponse. Depuis combien de temps avait-il perdu la joie de vivre ? Il ne savait plus … sa devait déjà faire un bout de temps ... Il devait être misérable… était-il misérable ? Il était toujours tellement fatigué , déprimé. Quand il pensait aux journées à venir , il se disait que rien de bon ne pouvait se produire , il voulait disparaître , ne plus voir sa vie s'écrouler devant ses yeux. Le soleil se leva , mais Mathieu ne s'en aperçut pas. Il ne vit pas le temps passé , perdu dans ses problèmes.

Quand il rentra chez lui vers sept heures , c'était la panique ! Il entra dans la cuisine et manqua de se faire étouffer par Maître Panda qui lui sauta dessus en hurlant :

« Mais t'étais où , putain ?! »

« … »

« T'as pas honte ?! Je me lève ce matin et je vois personne dans la cuisine ! Je suis allé voir dans ta chambre et tu n'y étais pas non plus ! T'étais où ?! Hein ?! On s'est inquiété nous ! »

Mathieu regarda autour de lui. Le Geek et la Fille étaient en pleurs. Le Patron le fixait avec un regard meurtrier , mais on pouvait deviner sur les traits de son visage qu'il s'était inquiété. Le Hippy paraissait lucide et paniqué. Le prof tenait un téléphone dans la main et était sans aucun doute en train d'appeler ses connaissances pour leurs demander si Mathieu était avec eux. Malgré leur peur et leur colère , tous étaient soulagés de le voir.

« Calme toi , j'étais allé me promener. »

« On était mort d'inquiétude ! » pleurnicha le geek.

« t'aurais pu nous laisser un mot pour dire ou tu allais ! » hurla la fille hors d'elle.

« Pourquoi t'as pas prit ton portable avec toi ?! » s'énerva le prof.

« Pas cool gros. » lâcha le Hippy.

Tout le monde était hystérique. C'était un règlement de compte général entre les membres de la famille. Quand soudain une voix fit taire toute les autres.

« Vous avez pas fini merde ?! »

Le Patron. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Okay , le gamin est sorti sans nous prévenir et vous vous êtes inquiéter , mais c'est bon ! Il est là ! Alors maintenant tout le monde ferme sa gueule et retour à ses activités ! »

Personne ne protesta. Tout le monde acquiessa de peur d'énerver le Patron. Tous allait repartir quand le geek éclata en sanglot en s'enfuyant dans sa chambre.

« Je vais lui parler. » dit Mathieu.

« Non ! Tu en as assez fait comme ça ! » dit le Patron avec un calme digne de ce nom.

Le Patron entra dans la chambre du geek sans prendre la peine de toquer. Il retrouva le no-life sur son lit , caché sous sa couette , la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

« Calme toi gamin. Je veux juste parler. » dit le criminel en refermant La porte.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit près du geek. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux frères.

« Pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça ? » questionna le Patron au bout de quelques minutes.

Le geek se mit à pleurer.

« je me suis inquiété ! Et lui il s'en fiche de nous ! Il s'en fiche de MOI ! Il ne m'aime pas ! Personne ne m'aime ! Un jour vous allez tous partir , me laisser seul et ne plus jamais revenir ! »

« Dis pas de conneries gamin ! Mathieu s'en fiche pas de toi ! T'as plein de gens autour de toi qui seront toujours là si t'en as besoin ! Et personne va partir, pourquoi tu pense ça ?! » gronda le Patron.

« Parce que c'est la vérité ! Un jour, vous allez tous partir et m'abandonner ! Aucun de vous ne reviendra ! Personne ne sera là pour me protéger ! J'ai besoin de vous ! …. J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Le Patron se tut. Ému. Le Geek pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Non. Il ne le pensait pas. Le Patron le savait. Il faisait seulement une crise d'anxiété , et avait besoin d'être rassuré. C'est alors qu'une chose improbable se produisit. Le Patron prit le geek dans ses bras. Le Geek n'en revenait pas. Non seulement le Patron le réconfortait , mais en plus il lui faisait un câlin. Autant d'attention de la part du criminel était inouï. L'espace d'un instant , il oublia tout autour de lui , et profita au maximum de l'étreinte du patron. Cette marque d'affection était agréable , chaleureuse et rassurante. Le Patron ne l'avouerai jamais , mais lui aussi appréciait le contact avec le gameur. C'est alors que le Geek entendit le Patron murmurer quelque chose.

« J't'abandonnerais jamais…»

.

.

.

Yanis2Y : Merci beaucoup ! :) j'espère que le chapitre deux t'a plus ! Oui , j'avais mit ma fiction dans avatar , je ne savais pas bien dans quoi la mettre , en tout cas , merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer ! :)

La Mandragore de Nantes : Alors oui , j'ai plein de fautes d'orthographes , et je m'en excuse , je fait de mon mieux pour qu'il y en ai le moins possible , j'ai essayer d'en faire moins d'en ce chapitre , mais je ne sais pas trop si j'y suis arrivé… :( sinon j'espère que l'histoire va te plaire ! ;)

Mitsuki81 : Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! :) Je ne suis pas très doué en orthographe et en grammaire , et je fais tout mon possible pour qu'il y en ai le moins… Je te promet ( d'essayer) d'en faire moins ! ;)

Ileena : Merci beaucoup ! :) j'espère que le chapitre deux t'a plus !

.

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plus ! En attendant , on se retrouve en fin de semaine ( normalement) pour le chapitre trois ! Je vous souhaite de l'amour , de la tendresse et des licornes ! Bizou ! 3

PS : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes :


	3. Chapitre 3 : je l'aime tellement

Coucou tout le monde ça va ? Moi super ! :D je suis en train de commencer le chapitre quatre je pense le mettre d'ici quatre à cinq jours ( Peut être moins ). En attendant j'espère que le chapitre trois va vous plaire ! :) n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews sa me fera plaisir. :)

PS : comme la dernière fois je répond au reviews a la fin du chapitre et sa sera à chaque fois comme sa.

.

.

.

.

chapitre 3 : je l'aime tellement

.

.

.

Depuis l'incident de la veille , le Geek se sentait plus proche du Patron. La famille quand à elle , s'était calmée. La vie avait repris un cours normal. Malheureusement pour Mathieu , rien n'avait changé. Il dormait moins , mangeait moins , souriait moins. Et pour son plus grand malheur , ses personnalités s'en étaient rendus compte. Mais aucunes d'entre elles n'avaient osé lui faire la remarque pour l'instant.

Mathieu était dans la cuisine avec le panda , le Hippy et le Geek ce jour là , quand la Fille décida de venir leur montrer son mécontentement.

« Mathieu ! Tu t'es trompé ! Tu devais prendre des places de concert pour les One direction et tu en à pris pour Justin Bieber ! »

« Et alors ? C'est la même merde … En plus tu aimes aussi Justin Bieber. Non ? » demanda Maître Panda.

La Fille ignora le sous-entendu du Maître à propos des One direction et de Justin Bieber et répondit à sa question.

« Oui ! Mais je voulais voir les One direction ! C'est pas juste ! » s'indigna -t- elle

« Désolé , je vais arranger ça tout de suite …» dit Mathieu.

« Non ! Çà ne sert plus à rien maintenant ! Toutes les places sont déjà prises ! Tu es inutile ! » coupa la Fille.

Ces mots avaient frappé Mathieu droit au cœur avec une violence inimaginable. Comment la Fille pouvait-elle dire ça ? Ne savait -elle pas que même si il s'était trompé , Mathieu faisait tout pour lui faire plaisir ? C'était sans doute le problème , il se tuait à la tache tout les jours pour leurs faire plaisir. Mais il ne pleurait pas. Pas devant tout le monde. Il devait rester fort. Il décida malgré tout de déverser sa colère sur la Fille. Ou du moins un petit bout de sa colère. Il cria :

« tu sais quoi ? J'en ai ras-le-cul. Pense ce que tu veux. Fais ce que tu veux. Mais viens plus me faire chier pour que je te fasse plaisir. Plus jamais. Jamais. Alors maintenant fais ce que tu veux avec tes putains de places de concert de merde. Mais fous moi la paix. MAINTENANT DÉGAGE ! »

La Fille resta bouche bée. Jamais son créateur ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Elle décida de monter dans sa chambre sans un mot. Pour pleurer sans doute , ou pour se lamenter d'être en mauvaise entente avec son créateur. Maître Panda regarda Mathieu.

« Tu crois pas avoir exagéré un peu ? » tenta t-il

« Si… Mais elle n'avait pas à me parler sur ce ton ! » répondit Mathieu avec agacement.

« Je crois qu'elle est triste …» dit le Geek qui s'inquiétait pour la Fille.

« Arrêtez d'exagérer ! » dit Mathieu avec colère.

Le Hippy assistait à la scène depuis le début. Malgré ce que pouvait penser les autres , il était parfaitement sobre. Mais il ne disait rien. Il se taisait et regardait , impuissant ses proches se disputer. De toute façon , il ne pouvait rien faire. Personne ne le prendrait au sérieux. Après tout ce n'était qu'un drogué. Sans lucidité. Sans avis sur la question. Sans inquiétude. Pour éviter une autre dispute , Maître Panda changea de sujet.

« Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il au Geek.

« Oui , hier j'ai gagné une parti de call of ! » répondit le gameur avec entrain.

Et les quatre Sommet continuèrent à parler un petit bout de temps. C'est alors que le Patron entra dans la maison accompagné de sa pute attitrée , Tatiana.

« Salut gamin ! Je suis dans ma chambre , je vais pas rentrer dans les détails. Évitez de me déranger. A moins que vous ne vouliez vous joindre à nous , j'suis pas contre une partouze ! » dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Mathieu et Maître Panda poussèrent un soupire désespéré. Le Geek , lui , commença à se sentir mal. Des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses magnifiques yeux bleus turquoises. Sa gorge se noua laissant paraître quelques sanglots étouffés . Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus avec eux. Il monta dans sa chambre en courant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a l'autre con ? » demanda le Patron.

« Je sais pas , il allait bien il y a quelques minutes … » souffla Maître Panda dans l'incompréhension.

« Tu es arrivé et il est parti en courant,gros. » dit le Hippy.

« On se demande ce que tu lui as fait hier … » insinua le vidéaste.

« Quest ce que tu insinues ? » demanda le Patron avec agacement.

« Tu vois bien qu'il est parti quand tu es venu … Si ça se trouve il a eu peur de toi. Je te jure que si tu lui as fait quelque chose , tu vas souffrir ! » dit Mathieu avec un regard accusateur.

« C'est pas moi qui m'suis barré hier. C'est toi qui lui as fait peur. Pas l'inverse. C'est toi'qui lui as fait mal. Il souffre ce gosse. Et pour l'instant je suis le seul à m'en rendre compte. » cracha le criminel.

Encore un coup violent dans le cœur de Mathieu. Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais bon… Que pouvait il faire contre ça ?

« Tout le monde se calme ! Patron monte dans ta chambre et laisse nous ! » demanda l'ursidé.

Le Patron ne se fit pas prier. Mathieu , lui , ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction de la plus jeune de ses personnalités.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? » demanda-t-il

« Je sais pas … » murmura Maître Panda perdu dans ces pensées.

A cette instant , le Prof entra dans la cuisine en fusillant Mathieu du regard.

« Allons bon ! Toi aussi tu as un problème ? » soupira Mathieu.

« Moi non , mais la Fille , oui ! » dit-il avec rage.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas , elle va se calmer. » dit Mathieu en souriant.

« Je ne crois pas … » soupira le Prof.

« C'est vrai que sa fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu…. » intervint Maître Panda.

Mathieu regarda l'horloge de la cuisine. Çà faisait en effet deux heures que la Fille était enfermée dans sa chambre. Çà ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! » demanda Mathieu désinvolte.

« J'aimerais que tu ailles lui parler. » dit le Prof d'un ton autoritaire.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir … » dit Mathieu sur un ton de désintérêt total.

Pendant que Mathieu et le Prof allaient voir la Fille , Maître Panda et le Hippy étaient seul dans la cuisine. Maître Panda soupira.

« Il vont finir par tuer Mathieu … » dit-il avec amusement.

« T'as raison gros ! » dit le Hippy en rigolant

Maître Panda adorait passer du temps avec le Hippy. Il se sentait bien avec lui. Un silence gênant se glissa entre le camé et l'ursidé.

« Tu trouve pas Mathieu bizarre en ce moment ? » demanda le panda au bout d'un moment.

« Un peu … » dit le Hippy.

« J'espère qu'il n'a pas de problèmes … » dit maître Panda avec inquiétude.

« Tu sais gros , parfois les problèmes des gens les changent en ombres , en souvenirs… La seule chose qui doit nous inquiéter c'est que Mathieu reste un souvenir maltraité par les ravages du temps pour toujours … » dit le Hippy tristement.

Celui-ci ce leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le jardin. Avant de partir il ajouta :

« Au fait , elle te va super bien ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux gros. »

Maître Panda rougit . C'est vrai , il avait changé de coupe. Le Hippy était le premier à l'avoir remarqué. Ou du moins à lui avoir fait la remarque. Et même si ce n'était qu'un détail , ça avait fait très plaisir au maître qui ne recevais pas assez d'attention. Pendant ce temps , Mathieu était avec la Fille.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » soupirat-il.

« Nan , c'est ma faute , je n'avais pas à te parler sur ce ton. » dit-elle .

« Oui , mais j'étais violent et je n'aurais pas dût… » avoua Mathieu.

Il prit la fille dans ses bras. C'était un câlin doux et affectueux entre le père et sa fille. Toute leur dispute était oubliée. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait. Mathieu du malgré lui rompre l'étreinte en disant :

« Tu m'excuseras , mais je dois aller voir le Geek. »

« pourquoi ?! Il a un problème ?! » demanda la Fille inquiète.

« Il est parti en pleurant avant et personne ne sait pourquoi. » déclara Mathieu.

« Je viens avec toi ! » s'exclama la Fille.

Des coups résonnèrent contre la porte.

« Entrez… » dit le Geek en essuyant ses larmes.

Maître Panda et Mathieu apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils entraient dans la chambre et s'assirent à côté du gameur. Maître Panda et Mathieu observèrent le Geek. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés , ses cheveux étaient en bataille et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement.

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? » demanda affectueusement Maitre Panda.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire a nous ? » dit Mathieu en enlaçant le Geek.

« Rien , j'avais … j'avais un peu mal au ventre … » mentit le no-life.

Maître Panda et Mathieu restèrent sceptique. Le petit leur mentait-il ? Ils ne savaient pas. Mais ils faisaient tout les deux confiance au gameur et l'idée d'un éventuel mensonge disparut. Après quelques mots doux et câlins entre le schizophrène et ses personnalités , Mathieu se leva du lit.

« Bon ! On doit faire à manger nous ! » s'exclama-t-il

Ils sortirent tout les deux de la chambre laissant place à la Fille qui vînt s'assoir directement sur le lit avec le gameur. Elle le prit dans ses bras , sachant parfaitement que le jeune homme n'avait pas mal au ventre.

« Alors mon geekounet , ça va pas ? Et n'essayes pas de me mentir ! » dit-elle avec tendresse.

Le Geek fondit en larmes.

« Je ne sais pas , le Patron est rentré avec cette fille , et me suis mit à pleurer sans raison ! »

La Fille resta perplexe. Elle savait pourquoi l'enfant réagissait comme ça. Mais elle avait peur de se tromper. Et peur de la réaction du gosse. Elle dit :

« Geek , je ne suis pas sûre , mais je pense que tu nous fait une crise de jalousie. Tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard ? »

Le Geek réfléchi. Amoureux de qui ? Du Patron ? De cet homme sans cœur qui le martyrisait sans cesse ? Impossible ! Quoi que …

« Je ne sais pas , mais ça m'a fait si mal quand je l'ai vu avec elle ! » avoua-t-il.

Il pleura. Beaucoup. Il ne prit pas la peine de retenir ses larmes. Les bras de la Fille était apaisant. Il se sentait en sécurité. Elle était sa meilleure amie et à la fois sa sœur. Quand on y repensait , c'était un peu comme la maman qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Le Geek demanda timidement :

« Comment on sait quand on est amoureux ? »

La Fille réfléchit.

« Heu … c'est assez dur a expliquer… tu as toujours envie d'être avec cette personne , tu n'aime pas la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre , et tu es triste quand tu n'est pas avec elle… »

« Et toi tu aimes quelqu'un ? » demanda immédiatement le Geek entre deux reniflements.

La fille fut surprise de la question du Geek. Elle réfléchit et dit avec un sourire triste :

« Je crois. »

« Et ça te fais mal ? » demanda le no-life avec innocence.

« Oui… l'amour n'apporte rien d'autre que de la souffrance… » soupira-t-elle.

Le Geek se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Au bout d'un moment il murmura :

« Je l'aime tellement. »

.

.

.

.

Deponia : Quoi ?! O_o Tu… tu m'écorche ? Merci beaucoup… ^^ Oui , ils sont absolument pas protecteur ! XD En tout cas , merci beaucoup ! J'espère que le chapitre trois t'as plus ! :) je te souhaite de la tendresse et des licornes ( j'aime beaucoup les licornes ) 3

missPika : Ouiiiii c'est meugnooooon ! j'adoreles truk mignon plein de guimauve ! *-* j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus :)

Mitsuki81 : Merci beaucoup ! :) j'espère que le chapitre trois t'a plus ! Rendez vous au prochain chapitre ;) bizzzou 3

Voilà ! J'espère que le troisième chapitre vous à plus ! Personnellement je le trouve assez identique avec le chapitre précédent… :( Mais je vais essayer de me rattraper ! ;) rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! Licorne et tendresse ! 3


	4. chapitre 4 : Pas si différents

Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi sa va :) J'espère que le chapitre trois vous à plus et que vous aimerez le chapitre quatre. Les cours reprennent bientôt pour moi ( Zone B ) donc je sais pas si j'arriverai à mettre les prochains chapitres aussi régulièrement. Pour le chapitre 5 , il n'y a pas de problème , je devrais le mettre d'ici 4 jours. Voilà voilà. Sur ce , bonne lecture ! ;)

.

.

.

Chapitre 4 : pas si différents

.

.

.

.

Mathieu alluma le robinet , et régla la température de l'eau. Il se glissa sous le pommeau de douche et ferma les yeux au contact de l'eau sur sa délicate peau blanche. Ses muscles se détendirent quand l'eau chaude coula le long de ses bras. Quelques gouttes coulaient le long de son visage. Était-ce de l'eau ? Non. C'était des larmes. En abondance. Elles roulaient le long de ses joues se mêlant à l'eau chaude. Mathieu pleurait. Il n'avait jamais pleuré comme ça. Ses yeux bleus si beaux autrefois étaient rouge. Heureusement pour lui , les ruissellements de l'eau couvraient ses pleurs. Il pleurait sa tristesse. Sa souffrance. Sa haine. Sa rage. Il pleurait tout simplement , comme un être humain parmi tant d'autres.

Pendant ce temps , le Hippy était dans la cuisine avec Maître Panda. Maître Panda qui d'ailleurs était d'une humeur massacrante. Il buvait son thé au bambou sans dire un mot. Le Hippy lui , roulait un joint. Il s'était aperçu que l'ursidé , si cocasse d'habitude , n'allait pas bien.

« Tu devrais essayer , gros. T'as l'air tendu. » dit le camé en tendant son joint au panda.

« j'en veux pas de ta merde. » dit le Maître , méchamment.

« Quest ce qui va pas , gros ? » demanda le Hippy , inquiet.

« Ça te regarde pas. »

« Tu sais que si tu veux parler , je suis là. » insista le Hippy.

« T'es toujours défoncé ! Comment tu veux m'aider ?! Hein ?! T'es bon à rien ! Alors avant de vouloir régler les problèmes des autres , commence par régler les tiens. » dit sèchement Maître Panda.

Le Hippy se tut. Maître Panda avait raison. Si il n'arrivait pas à s'occuper de lui , pourquoi il arriverait à s'occuper des autres ? Les mots de Maître Panda avaient fait mal au Hippy. La drogue ne faisait plus effet. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette douleur. Douleur qui s'appelait l'amour. Il monta dans sa chambre , sans un mot. Il préférait se murer dans le silence plutôt que de créer des disputes inutiles.

Maître Panda , lui, ne bougeait plus. Il ne se rendait pas compte de se qu'il avait dit. Non. Il ne voulait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Son cœur brisé avait contrôlé sa parole. Il s'était défoulé sur la première personne qu'il avait vu. Jamais il n'aurait dit sa au Hippy. Il l'aimait trop pour lui dire ça. Mais il l'avait dit. Non. Il l'avait hurlé. Et à présent il regrettait. Malheureusement , c'était trop tard.

Le Geek , lui , s'était calmé. La Fille avait trouvé les mots pour le réconforter. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. La Fille aussi avait mal. A cause de qui ? Il ne le savait pas. Peu l'importait. Il était dans le salon ce jour là. Il devait être onze heures quand le Prof vint le déranger dans sa partie de jeux vidéo.

« Salut. »

« Coucou. »

Un long silence s'installa. Silence que le Prof décida de rompre en questionnant le gameur.

« Qu'est ce que t'avais hier ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« rien… » menti le Geek.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. La Fille et toi vous étiez triste hier. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ?» demanda le Prof.

« Si..tu as le droit …» bafouilla le Geek.

« Tu sais que je ne veux que ton bien. Tu peux me le dire à moi. » dit le Prof gentiment.

« L'amour… » soupira le no-life.

« Tu es amoureux ? » demanda le Prof.

« Oui … » dit le Geek en rougissant.

« Et la Fille ? Elle avait quoi ? » demanda le Prof.

« Elle croit qu'elle est aussi amoureuse. » dit le gameur.

Le cœur du Prof fut brisé. Mais il se ressaisit. Il penserait à ses problèmes de cœur plus tard. Pour l'instant , il devait réconforter son petit frère. Il souffrait. Il souffrait d'un mal incurable. Un mal que le Prof ne pouvait guérir. Il enlaça le Geek.

« Je sais que je ne pourrais pas te comprendre , ou comprendre ta douleur , mais si tu veux parler je suis là. »

« Merci beaucoup. » dit le Geek.

Mathieu était à présent dans sa chambre. Il faisait le montage du prochain épisode de Salut Les Geeks. Il évitait de penser à ses problèmes. C'est alors qu'il senti son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse. Il avait reçu un message. Mais pas n'importe quel message. Un message d'Antoine.

-Yo mec , ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu , j'arrive chez toi dans 1 h. A toute.

Mathieu bondit de son lit. Antoine allait venir. Il fallait qu'il soit présentable. Si Antoine se rendait compte que Mathieu n'allait pas bien , il allait le harceler pour savoir pourquoi. Et c'est une des dernières choses qu'il voulait.

Une heure plus tard , Antoine sonna à la porte des Sommet. C'est le Hippy qui ouvrit.

« Salut gros. »

« Salut Hippy. Ça va ? »

« Mouai… » dit le Hippy en faisant entrer Antoine dans la maison.

« T'es sur ? On dirait pas… » dit Antoine légèrement inquiet.

« T'occupes gros. » dit le Hippy en montant dans sa chambre.

Mathieu arriva en souriant.

« Mon petit Sommet ! Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Antoine en souriant.

« Appelle moi encore " mon petit " et tu vas regretter d'être né. » s'exclama Mathieu en rigolant.

« un mètre soixante et tu t'appelles Sommet ! Étrange ! » plaisanta Antoine.

« Très drôle le balait à chiottes ! » rigola Mathieu.

Et ils continuèrent à parler ainsi pendant un petit bout de temps. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller boire quelques bières dans un bar. Ils parlaient tranquillement quand une jeune femme assise à côté d'eux fit tomber sa vodka sur le pantalon d'Antoine.

« Désolé ! Vraiment désolé ! » dit-elle en essayant d'essuyer l'alcool du pantalon de celui-ci.

« Ce n'est rien … » dit-il calmement.

« Ça peut arriver à tout le monde. » ajouta Mathieu.

La jeune femme se releva avec un sourire aguicheur. Mathieu détestait ce sourire. Elle prit un bout de papier et nota son numéro de téléphone. Elle tendit le bout de papier à Antoine et dit :

« Je doit y aller , mais je pourrais vous payer un verre un de ces jours pour me faire pardonner. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Antoine de répondre. Elle s'en alla. Mathieu se senti soudain très mal. Il avait mal au cœur. Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Certaines vérités ne sont pas bonnes à savoir.

« T'as vu comme j'suis trop fort ?! Elle m'a direct passé son num ! » s'exclama Antoine.

« Ouais , enfin c'est elle qui t'a dragué , pas l'inverse ! » rigola faussement Mathieu.

Les heures défilèrent. C'est à quatre heures du matin que les deux hommes décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Mathieu raccompagna Antoine chez lui et se dirigea ensuite vers sa maison. Il traversa la porte d'entrée et rencontra le Patron.

« Tu rentres pas si tôt d'habitude. Un problème ? » demanda Mathieu.

« Non. J'suis crevé , du coup c'est Tatiana qui gère mes bordels. » répondit celui-ci.

Mathieu monta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il était si bien avec Antoine. Pourquoi était-il si triste à présent ? Il le savait. Mais c'était tellement plus simple de nier ses sentiments. Il pleura. Beaucoup. Mais après tout , ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Le lendemain matin , le Patron alla voir le Prof. Il était dans son labo quand le criminel entra.

« Salut Patron. »

« S'lut. » dit le concerné sans effort.

« Quest ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda le scientifique.

« Je suis venu te demander si tu savais pourquoi le Geek était triste hier soir. »

Le Prof se tut. Le Patron s'inquiétait pour le Geek ? Il semblait que oui. Le Prof réfléchi. Le Patron avait le droit de savoir. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il soupira.

« Il est amoureux. »

Le Patron grogna. Le Geek amoureux ? De qui ? Son monde s'écroula. Mais il ne le laissa pas paraître.

« Okay. » dit-il tout simplement en partant.

L'espace d'un instant le Prof cru entendre de la tristesse et une pointe de jalousie dans la voix du criminel. Il préféra cependant ne pas s'occuper de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Car , il le savait. C'était dangereux de s'occuper des affaires du Patron.

Mathieu se leva difficilement. Il n'avait pas bien dormi. Non. Il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du camé sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il toqua et entra dans la chambre. Il alla s'installer sur le lit près du Hippy. Il lui piqua son joint et tira une latte. Ça avait toujours était comme ça entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Les mots étaient inutiles. Ils se comprenaient toujours.

« Pourquoi tu fumes, gros ? » demanda le Hippy.

« Et toi , pourquoi tu fumes ? » dit Mathieu en lui retournant la question.

« Pour oublier… » répondit le drogué.

« Pareil… » soupira Mathieu.

« Je t'ai entendu pleurer avant. Pourquoi ? » demanda le Hippy , inquiet.

« Pour rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. » répondit simplement Mathieu.

Un long silence s'installa en suite. Mais ce silence n'avait rien de gênant. Rien n'était jamais gênant entre Le Hippy et son créateur.

« Tu fumes pour oublier quoi ? » demanda Mathieu.

« Tout. Mes emmerdes. Mes tristesse. Mes peurs. L'humanité. Les gens , bêtes et méchants qui passent leur temps à rabaisser les personnes autour d'eux. La vie , trop cruelle , trop dur. La réalité. Je veux pas la voir. » dit-il amèrement.

« Tu sais quoi ? » demanda Mathieu.

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois qu'on est pas si différents. » souffla Mathieu.

« Pas si différents… » soupira le Hippy en se laissant tomber mollement sur son lit.

.

.

.

La Mandragore de Nantes : Oui , le Hippy nous fera toujours rire , même dans les situations les plus critiques ! XD en tout cas , j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Amour et tendresse *.*

Narcissa-noir84 : Oui , le Geek est tellement mignon *.* mais tu as raison ! Pauvre petit Mathieu ! Je te souhaite des licornes et des Pandas *.*

Deponia : Baston général ! Et non ! Peut être dans les autres chapitre , qui sais ! ;) En tout cas , merci beaucoup , tes reviews me font très plaisir ! :) Bizzous plein de guimauve.

missPika : Tu as raison ! C'est le commentaire le plus original de tout les temps ! XD Oui , tu as raison c'est trop choupinoupinet ! *.* Gros poutou tout rose.

Mini aren : Merci beaucoup ! :) mais dis moi , tu es très sanguinaire ! XD je te fais plein de poutou ! *.*

.

.

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! On se retrouve dans quelques jour pour le chapitre cinq ! Et encore merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes des amours ! *.* Gros bisous , licornes , et amour. *.*


	5. Chapter 5 : C'est impossible

Coucou tout le monde ! Sa va ? Moi super comme toujours ! J'espère que le chapitre quatre vous à plus ! Je recommence les cours lundi ( pour mon plus grand malheur) et je n'arriverais peut être pas à poster des chapitre aussi souvent que je l'ai fait jusqu'à la. En tout cas j'espère que j'y arriverai. Je vous remercie de suivre ma fiction ! Sa me fait très plaisir ! *gros câlin*

Sur ce : Bonne lecture ! :D

.

.

.

Chapitre 5 : C'est impossible

.

.

.

Quand Mathieu sortit de la chambre du Hippy , il se sentait mieux. Le camé avait le don de le détendre rien qu'en discutant avec lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et y retrouva le Prof. Le scientifique avait des énormes cernes sous les yeux , les cheveux en bataille et la tête des mauvais jours. Il ne semblait pas avoir bien dormi. Mathieu et le Prof restèrent comme ça , à se regarder droit dans les yeux sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes.

« T'es sûr ça que ça va ? » demanda Mathieu au bout d'un moment.

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça. » dit le Prof d'un ton glacial.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Mathieu surpris.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Me prends pas pour un con. Tu manges plus. Tu tires toujours la gueule. Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? » demanda le Prof avec fermeté.

« J'ai quelques problèmes en ce moment. Ça vous regardes pas. Mais ça va passer. » menti Mathieu.

« Pourquoi tu veux pas nous en parler ? On pourrait t'aider tu sais… » dit le Prof.

« ça vous regarde pas. C'est ma vie privé. C'est pas parce que vous êtes une partie de moi que je dois tout vous dire. » dit Mathieu qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette discussion.

« Ça va. T'énerves pas. » dit le Prof.

« Et donc , toi t'as quoi ? T'as pas l'air de bonne humeur. » demanda Mathieu.

« Comme tu m'as si bien dit , ça ne regarde que moi. » dit le Prof en partant dans son labo.

Pendant ce temps , Maître Panda était avec la Fille. Il aimait se confier à elle. Il lui disait beaucoup de choses que personne d'autre ne saurait à part lui et elle. Oui , la Fille était sa confidente. Il avait souvent besoin de son avis , si précieux à ses yeux. En ce qui concernait la Fille , le Panda n'était pas le seul qui se confiait a elle. Le Geek , le Hippy et parfois même Mathieu aimait lui parler de leurs problèmes. Bien sûr , elle n'en parlait à personne , et acceptait avec plaisir ce rôle de confidente que les hommes de la maison lui donnaient. Et quelques fois , si elle se sentait d'humeur , elle se confiait à l'un d'eux. C'était en général le Hippy. Car , il ne fallait pas oublier que le drogué avait ce don qui vous faisait vous sentir bien.

Maître Panda était en train de lui parler de sa dispute avec le Hippy.

« Tu t'en veux ? » demanda la Fille au bout d'un moment.

« Beaucoup. » admis l'ursidé.

« Alors vas t'excuser. »

« Quoi ?! Mais … mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? Je sais pas quoi faire moi ! »

« De toute façon tu pourras pas l'éviter toute ta vie. Alors vas t'excuser. » dit la Fille avec autorité.

« Ok … si tu veux… » dit le Panda pas très sur de lui.

« C'est ça ! Vas y ! Et fais ça bien ! » cria la Fille au Maître alors que celui-ci s'en allait.

Le Panda se retrouva par la suite devant la chambre du camé sans oser toquer. Et si le Hippy n'acceptait pas ses excuses ? Que se passerait- il ? Et si , sans le vouloir il aggravait sa situation ? Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça ! Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés , une voix s'éleva derrière lui. Il fit volte face pour se retrouver face au Hippy.

« Salut gros. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?»

La voix du Hippy était froide et pleine de rage. Le Panda prit peur et partit en courant , laissant le Hippy seul. Bien sûr le drogué avait été heureux de voir l'ursidé. Il s'était rendu compte que celui-ci essayait de l'éviter en ce moment. Mais il était de mauvaise humeur , et toujours un peu triste des mots prononcés par Maître Panda. Il regrettait malgré tout d'avoir fait peur au maître. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'il soit resté avec lui quelques minutes de plus. Car oui , il lui manquait.

Mathieu de son côté était aussi sur les escaliers de son jardin , enfermé dans son mutisme. Il réfléchissait à sa relation avec Antoine. Qui était Antoine ? Son meilleur ami sans aucunes hésitations. Mais est ce qu'on pleurait quand son meilleur ami se fait draguer ? Non. Personne ne réagissait comme ça. Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de plus normal que ce sentiment qu'était l'amour. Mathieu ? Amoureux de Antoine ? Jamais de la vie ! C'était son meilleur ami. Rien de plus. Certes , ça ne lui aurait pas dérangé d'être en couple avec un homme , il était plutôt ouvert d'esprit. Mais il n'était pas gay. Il se savait hétéro. Jusque là, toute ses conquêtes avaient été des femmes. Pouvait-il devenir gay du jour au lendemain ? Non. Il n'était pas gay. Simplement amoureux de Antoine. De lui et de lui seul. Amoureux d'un être humain parmi tant d'autres. Il était sans doutes bisexuel. N'importe quoi ! Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Et c'est ainsi que le petit châtain continua de nier farouchement l'évidence. Il fut tiré de ses rêveries quand on sonna à la porte. Mathieu alla ouvrir et découvrît que ce n'était autre qu' Antoine.

« Salut mec ! » dit celui-ci avec un énorme sourire.

« Salut… » bafouilla Mathieu , surpris.

« Bah quoi ? T'es pas content de me voir ? » dit Antoine devant la tête ahuri de Mathieu.

« Si ! Si ! C'est juste que je m'attendais pas à te voir… » dit-il

« je sais … C'est juste qu'on se voit plus trop en ce moment … » dit Antoine avec un sourire gêné au coin des lèvres.

« T'as raison … » acquiesça Mathieu.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Quand Antoine brisa la glace.

« Viens ! On va faire un tour ! » s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

« Maintenant ?! Où ça ?! » demanda Mathieu.

« Au bar de hier soir ! J'ai appelé la fille de la dernière fois ! Elle va nous payer un verre ! » dit Antoine en rigolant.

« Ha… oui … J'avais oublié… » rigola faussement Mathieu.

« Bon… On y va ? » lança fièrement Antoine.

« Allons y … » dit Mathieu avec une mine déconfite.

Ils arrivèrent dans le même bar que la dernière fois après dix minutes de route. La jeune femme les attendait déjà avec trois verres de bière.

« Salut les garçons. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Salut. » dirent Antoine et Mathieu à l'unisson.

Ils parlèrent avec la jeune femme pendant un petit bout de temps. Ils apprirent qu'elle s'appelait Kristina et qu'elle était secrétaire dans une grande société. A la fin de la soirée , Kristina dit à Antoine avec une voix chargée de sensualité :

« Je vous laisse raccompagner votre ami chez lui , et ensuite on finira la soirée chez moi. »

Mathieu avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Cette femme était-elle en train de dire à Antoine qu'elle avait l'intention de finir dans son lit ? Oui. Et le pire , c'est qu'elle faisait ça devant lui. Le pauvre schizophrène n'en pouvait plus. Il partit en courant , laissant Antoine seul avec Kristina. Antoine fut surpris de la réaction de son ami. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais une chose était sûr, il n'allait pas laisser Mathieu dans cette état.

« Je suis vraiment désolé … mais je …je peux pas le laisser comme ça … » dit-il embarrassé.

« Ce n'est pas grave , je comprends. De toute façon vous avez mon numéro. » dit Kristina un peu déçu.

Antoine partit en courant à la recherche de Mathieu. Il le trouva après dix minutes de recherche assis sur un banc face à un magasin de jeu vidéo.

« Mathieu ! Ça va ?! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! » demanda immédiatement le chevelu au bord de la panique.

« Rien , je me sentais pas très bien… » menti Mathieu.

Antoine ne cru pas un mot de ce que disait Mathieu. Il s'assit avec lui sur le banc et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? »

« Comment ? » demanda Mathieu qui fit semblant de ne pas comprendre la question.

« Pourquoi t'es pas de bonne humeur ? Je me suis rendu compte hier que tu étais pas bien. Pourquoi tu affiches ce faux sourire niais sur ton visage alors qu'on sait tout les deux que t'as pas envie de sourire. Pourquoi t'as maigri ? Pourquoi tu me caches la vérité alors que je suis ton meilleur pote ? » dit sèchement Antoine.

Mathieu n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de dire à Antoine à quel point il détestait la vie. Ses problèmes, ses sentiments. Il en avait marre. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Pour le moment tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer chez lui. Il se leva d'un bon et dit :

« S'il te plait , fou moi la paix. Je veux pas de ta pitié. Laisse moi me démerder seul ! »

Puis sans un mot , il partit. Quand il rentra chez lui , tout le monde dormait , à l'exception du Patron qui était encore en train de gérer ses bordels. Mathieu se dirigea vers la chambre du Geek. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea vers le lit. Le gameur dormait paisiblement , un filet de bave coulait le long de ses lèvres et il avait les cheveux en bataille. Il était si mignon. Mathieu caressa la tête du petit. Au fond , le Geek c'était un peu son bébé , son petit garçon, son fils. Il aurait tout fait pour lui , et s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas s'occuper de lui ces derniers temps. Avant de partir , Mathieu déposa une boîte de jeux vidéo au pied du lit du no-life. Oui , il l'avait acheté en rentrant. C'était un jeux que le Geek lui réclamait depuis un petit bout de temps. Puis sans un bruit , Mathieu sortit de la chambre du Geek pour aller dans la sienne.

Il s'assit sur le lit et réfléchit. Il ne pouvait plus nier ses sentiments. C'était dur de se retrouver face a la réalité. Car oui , parmi ces questions sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Antoine , une seule réponse était apparue. Il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Il était fou amoureux de son meilleur ami.

« C'est impossible… » murmura Mathieu.

.

.

.

.

Mitsuki81 : Pas d'Internet ?! Ma pauvre… moi j'aurais pas pu supporter ! :( Ouais , il y a un énorme quiproquo ( j'adore ce mot ) très puissant ! XD En tout cas , j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Tes reviews me font super plaisir ! Je te remercie ! Je te souhaite des licorne et du chocolat ! *.*

missPika : t'a raison ! une partouze résoudrait tout les problèmes ! Merci de suivre ma fiche , amour et bisou *.*

Deponia : merci beaucoup ! :D j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Je te fait plein de bizous *.*

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ! Je suis très contente que vous suiviez l'histoire! Merci à ceux qui laisse des reviews , sa me fait très plaisir ! ;) je remercie également ceux qui ne laisse pas de reviews mais qui suivent mon histoire !

Je vous aimes *.*

En attendant rendez vous pour le chapitre six !( déjà ?! ) Plein de bizous et de licornes à vous ! *.*


	6. Chapter 6 : je n'en doute pas

Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? J'espère que oui ! Alors les cours on bien repris pour moi , et je pense donc arriver à mettre un chapitre par semaine au lieux de deux. Voilà… donc voici le chapitre six ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et que le chapitre cinq vous à plus ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture ! :)

.

.

.

Chapitre 6 : Je n'en doute pas

.

.

.

Le Patron se leva tard ce matin là. Comme d'habitude en fait. Il était de mauvaise humeur. Quelque chose le tracassait. Mais il n'allait pas le laisser paraître. C'était le Patron bordel ! Il n'allait pas raconter ses problèmes à tout le monde comme une de ces pisseuses qui ne faisaient que se plaindre ! Non. Il allait fermer sa gueule. Ça serait mieux pour tout le monde. Il descendit à l'étage du bas pour se diriger vers le salon. Mathieu et le Prof étaient partis faire les courses , la Fille était avec des amies à elle , le Hippy était dans le jardin – Totalement défoncé – et Maître Panda était dans sa chambre et écoutait de la musique à fond avec ses écouteurs. Et le Geek ? Il était là. Dans un canapé en train de jouer à son nouveau jeu vidéo. Seul. Sans défense. Un long rictus souriant déforma les lèvres du criminel. Il s'approcha doucement du Geek avec une démarche féline.

« Salut gamin. »

« Salut Patron. » répondit le Geek sans lever ses yeux de sa console.

« Bien dormi ? Tu n'avais pas trop chaud avec ton pyjama ? J'aurai pu te l'enlever tu sais … » demanda le Patron avec un sourire sournois.

Le Geek se retourna vivement. Le Patron avait quelque chose en tête. Et quand il avait quelque chose en tête , dieu sait que c'était dur de l'en dissuader. l'éternel sourire carnassier du Patron ne rassura pas le Geek. Celui-ci se leva rapidement pour pouvoir s'enfuir , mais c'était trop tard. Une main saisit son poignet et le plaqua contre le mur. Il sentit le corps du Patron se rapprocher du siens. Son cœur manqua un battement quand leurs deux corps furent collés l'un à l'autre. Il sursauta quand il sentit l'entre jambe tendu du Patron contre sa cuisse. Il essaya de se débattre , mais en vain.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda le Geek , paniqué.

« Rien à par assouvir mes désirs. » dit le Patron avec un rire rauque.

« Mais …mais arrêtes ! » bafouilla le gameur.

« T'inquiètes pas gamin , tu vas pas avoir mal. Au contraire , tu vas adorer. » dit le Patron avec une voix sensuelle.

« Non ! Lâches moi ! A l'aide ! » hurla le Geek.

« Maître Panda ne peut pas t'entendre , il a ses écouteurs… mais tu peux toujours espérer que le Hippy vienne te sauver » ria froidement le criminel.

Le Geek éclata en sanglot en criant à l'aide. Le Patron stoppa tout ses gestes. Le Geek pleurait amèrement. De grosses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues , il avait du mal à respirer , cause de son anxiété. Il hurlait pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider , parfaitement conscient de ce qui allait lui arriver , et tout en sachant qu'il était foutu. Le Patron eu un pincement au cœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça au Geek. Alors pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-il de l'empathie envers le gosse ? Il ne savait pas. Il relâcha donc le gameur. Au même moment , Maître Panda arriva , euphorique.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! RELÂCHE LE TOUT DE SUITE ! » cria-t-il.

« Ça va la peluche , calme toi ! » dit le Patron avec un air agacé.

« NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ?! T'ALLAIS LUI FAIRE QUOI ?! » hurla l'ursidé hors de lui.

« A ton avis ? Je lui fais quoi d'habitude ? » soupira le Patron en levant les yeux au ciel.

« SALE PERVERS ! DÉGAGES ET LE TOUCHE PLUS T'AS COMPRIS ?! SINON T'AURAS AFFAIRE À MOI ! » cria Maître Panda bien décidé a protéger son petit frère.

« Sinon tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda le criminel d'un ton menaçant.

Maître Panda ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre au Patron. Le Patron lui , n'en rajouta pas. Il sortit et alluma une clope qu'il porta à ses lèvres avant de s'en aller. Il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver avec la japonaise. Du moins pas pour l'instant. C'était toujours tellement hilarant pour lui de voir le Panda en colère. Le Geek le regarda partir avant de se jeter dans les bras du Maître. Il ne pleurait plus mais était terrifié et à la fois soulagé. Terrifié car , il avait encore failli servir de jouet au Patron. Soulagé car Celui-ci l'avait relâché. Non ? Il ne savait plus. Mais il lui semblait que oui. Dans tout les cas , Maître Panda était venu le sauver des griffes du criminel.

« Je ne veux plus qu'il te touche. » dit l'ursidé en contenant sa rage.

« Oui…» dit le Geek habitué à ce que le Panda lui dise ça.

« Tu ne traines plus dans la même pièce seul avec lui. » dit-il d'un ton ferme.

« Je vais essayer… » répondit le Geek.

Une heure plus tard , Mathieu et le Prof rentrèrent des commissions. Ils déposèrent les sacs plastiques surchargés sur la table de la cuisine. Le Geek qui n'avait pas encore vu son créateur de la journée lui sauta au coup.

« Merci Mathieu pour le jeu vidéo ! » dit-il tout joyeux.

« De rien. Alors ça te plaît ? » demanda Mathieu en souriant.

« Ouai ! J'en suis déjà à la deuxième partie ! Et j'ai presque tout gagné ! » s'écria le Geek ravi.

« Super ! Sinon ça va ? » demanda le schizophrène.

« Oui , il y a eu quelques petits problèmes avec le Patron mais c'est réglé ! » dit le Geek naturellement.

« Quoi comme problèmes ? » demanda Mathieu soudainement inquiet.

« Comme toujours le Patron à voulu violer le Geek ! » intervint Maître Panda , désinvolte.

« QUOI ?! » s'écria Mathieu hors de lui.

« Tu veux que je répète ? » ironisa le Panda.

« PATRON ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla Mathieu hors de lui.

« Nan ! Pas la peine ! » réagi le Geek.

« PATRON ! T'ES SOURD ?! BOUGE TON CUL ! » hurla le vidéaste sans tenir compte des paroles du gameur.

« Non ! S'il te plait Mathieu ! » supplia le Geek.

« Pourquoi tu le défends ?! Il a pas le droit de te faire subire ça ! » s'énerva Mathieu.

« Je sais mais… mais je crois qu'il ne m'aurait rien fait ! » dit le no-life avec une petite voix.

« Quoi ?! T'es sur que ça va ? » demanda Mathieu inquiet.

« Oui , je suis sur qu'il allait arrêter… » essaya de se persuader le Geek.

« N'importe quoi ! C'est le Patron ! On sait tous que si j'étais pas venu tu y serais passé ! » cria Maître Panda avec agacement.

« Il a raison tu sais… le Patron est et restera toujours le Patron. » dit Mathieu en regardant le Geek avec insistance.

« Oui… tu as peut être raison …» soupira le Geek.

Pendant ce temps , la Fille était dans sa chambre. Aimait-elle le Prof ? Bien sur que oui. Allait-elle rester là à ne rien faire ? Non. Elle allait réagir et user de son charme. Elle n'allait pas laisser l'amour de sa vie lui filer entre les doigts ! Elle était déterminé.

Le Hippy, lui était dans le jardin. Il n'avait pas entendu le Geek appeler au secours. Mais après tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Le soleil réchauffait sa peau blanche. Il était bien là. Seul. Ça lui faisait du bien. Il était serin comme toujours. Sauf que là, il ne faisait pas semblant. Il était réellement bien. Il regardait les oiseaux chanter avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Ça faisait deux ou trois jours que le Panda l'évitait. Il profitait donc de ces doux moments où il oubliait ce détail qui le rendait si triste. Après tout , la vie ne demandait qu'à être vécu ! Malheureusement , on ne s'en rend compte souvent que trop tard…

De son côté , Antoine faisait le montage du dernier What The Cut ?!. Il était fatigué et n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il pensait à Mathieu. Son meilleur ami n'allait pas bien et refusait de lui dire pourquoi. Ça l'énervait à un point inimaginable. De plus , les paroles de Mathieu résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête : S'il te plaît , fou moi la paix. Je veux pas de ta pitié. Laisse moi me démerder seul. Quest ce que Mathieu pouvait être casse-couille ! Il soupira et retourna à son travail. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Mathieu était assez grand pour s'occuper de ses problèmes seul. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il se trompait tellement…

Mathieu quand à lui était décidé à parler au Patron. Il voulait en savoir plus. Il voulait savoir pourquoi le Geek pensait que le Patron ne lui ferait rien. Était-ce vrai ? Mathieu en doutait. Mais il voulait en être sûr. Il toqua à la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci s'entrouvra laissant paraitre la tête du criminel.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il avec agressivité.

« Te parler. Alors t'ouvres cette putain de porte et tu m'laisses entrer. » dit Mathieu calmement.

Le Patron qui ne pouvait rien refuser à son créateur le laissa entrer. Mathieu alla s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda le Patron avec insistance. Celui-ci ne le quitta pas des yeux. Une vrai bataille de regards se déclencha entre Mathieu et le Patron. À la grande surprise du schizophrène , ce fut le Patron qui détourna le regard en premier.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » demanda Mathieu.

« J'ai rien fait ! » dit fermement le Patron.

« Tu étais à deux doigts de violer le Geek. » dit Mathieu en contrôlant sa colère.

« T'étais là ? Non. Alors ferme la. Si j'avais voulu le violer ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurai fait. »

Mathieu réfléchi. C'était vrai. Le Patron n'avait jamais violer le Geek. À chaque fois il se faisait surprendre ou prétextait une fausse excuse pour arrêter. Et c'était vrai. Si il avait voulu le violer , il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Alors c'était vrai ? Le Patron ne lui avait rien fait ? Il aurait même arrêté de son propre gré ? Mathieu était forcé de le croire. Mais alors pourquoi prenait-il un malin plaisir à terroriser le petit ? Aimait-il le voir dans cet état ? Peut-être. Après tout , c'était le Patron. Patron qui d'ailleurs n'avais pas l'air bien. Et ça , Mathieu l'avait vu. Mais il se tut.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça alors ? » demanda Mathieu.

« Fais quoi ? » demanda le Patron.

« Si tu veux pas le violer , pourquoi tu fais croire que c'est ton intention ? »

Mathieu savait que s' il continuait à le questionner , le Patron finirait par se confier. Le Patron ne se confiait à personne. Personne à part Mathieu. Malgré les apparences , le Patron aimait sa famille , et avait un lien fusionnel avec son créateur. Mathieu ne jugeait jamais le Patron et était attentif à ses problèmes autant qu'avec ceux des autres.

« J'aime bien le contact de son corps contre le miens. J'aime bien le savoir près de moi. » grogna le Patron qui avait accepté de se confier.

Mathieu réfléchit. Le contact avec le Geek exitait le Patron ? C'est ce qu'il aurait pu croire. Mais il compris ce que personne d'autre n'aurai cherché à comprendre venant de la part du Patron.

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda Mathieu.

« J'en sais rien gamin. » répondit le Patron.

Un long silence s'installa. Silence un peu gênant. Le Patron était amoureux. Le plus grand criminel au monde aimait quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et c'était le Geek. Étonnant. Mais aussi étonnant soit-il , cela ne surpris pas Mathieu. Le Patron brisa le silence.

«T'as intérêt à fermer ta gueule gamin. »

« Oui .» acquiça Mathieu.

« Tu promets de pas aller raconter ça autour de toi ? » demanda le Patron.

Celui-ci s'en voulait d'avoir montré ses faiblesses et de s'être confié à Mathieu. Même si ça faisait du bien. C'était dur de toujours tout garder pour sois. Et Mathieu le savait.

« Je te le jure. Et puis tu me connais. Tu sais que je dirais rien. Non ? » dit Mathieu.

Le Patron réfléchi. Oui , il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Mathieu. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'ajouter :

« En même temps t'as pas trop le choix. Un seul mot qui sort de ta p'tite gueule et je te défonce jusqu'à que tu sois méconnaissable. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable. »

Mathieu sourit et murmura :

« Je n'en doute pas… »

.

.

.

.

Miki aren : Oui je sais ! XD en ce moment il se passe pas grand chose ,je prends surtout le temps de détailler leurs sentiments , il y aura plus d'action dans d'autres chapitres ( je sais pas encore lesquels) mais j'ai déjà une idée de la tournure que va prendre l'histoire. En tout cas merci , tes reviews me font très plaisir ! *.* bizzzzous

Deponia : Oui ! Pauvre Mathieu ! J'espère que le chapitre 5 t'a plu et que tu as aimé le 6 ! Licornes et amour *.*

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre six ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! En attendant rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! ( normalement)

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée , une bonne semaine etcetc…

Bisou et à la prochaine ! *.*


	7. Chapitre 7 : Tout sauf ça

Coucou tout le monde ? Ça va ? Moi super ! Alors je tiens à m'excuser car , je me suis couché tout les soir de la semaine à minuit pour vous donnez un chapitre TROP NUL ! J'étais en grand manque d'inspiration , alors ne vous attendez pas à avoir un chapitre a peu près correcte comme ceux de la dernière fois , j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu :(

Ne m'en voulez pas svp ! :'(

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 7 : Tout sauf ça.

.

.

.

.

Les rayons du soleil vinrent traverser les épais rideaux pour venir caresser le doux visage de la Fille encore endormi. Celle-ci papillonna légèrement des yeux. Elle s'étira et se remit sur le dos , fixant le plafond pendant de longues minutes. Quand elle fût enfin décidé , elle se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Ce qu'elle comptait faire était simple : Elle allait juste lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Tout simplement. Elle commença par se faire belle. Elle opta pour un slim et un t-shirt moulant. Elle se maquilla un peu et partit en direction du labo du prof.

La jeune fille toqua à la porte.

« Prof ? C'est moi ! Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui bien sûr ! » répondit celui-ci à travers la porte.

La Fille entra sans perdre une seconde. Ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place. Le Prof était était torse nu , seulement vêtu d'un jeans. Des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient le long de son buste , il avait les cheveux mouillés et devait certainement sortir de la douche. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes et ressemblait énormément à Mathieu. Mais la Fille l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle aurait adoré jouer avec ses long doigts sur le corps du Prof.

Celui-ci rougi légèrement quand il remarqua que la jeune femme le regardait avec envie. La Fille fut tiré de ses pensées quand le scientifique lui demanda :

« Tu voulais me voir ? »

« Oui , j'avais besoin de te parler…» répondit-elle.

« Eh bien , je t'écoute ! » dit le Prof.

La Fille n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche. Elle était comme paralysé. Pourquoi ? Elle le savait. Elle se posait trop de questions. Et si le Prof ne l'aimait pas ? Et si il ressentait la même chose ? Que se passerait-il ? Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Inconsciemment , elle pensa à haute voix.

« Comment on dit à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime ? »

La Fille ne se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit que quand le Prof répondit à sa question.

« Euh… tu lui dit tout simplement. Je sais pas moi … »

« T'es pas censé avoir la science infuse ? » soupira la Fille.

« Oui mais … je peux pas répondre à ce genre de questions ! Je suppose que la façon de dire " je t'aime " dépend des gens ! » déclara le Prof.

Un long silence tomba. Le cœur du Prof avait été brisé par la question de la Fille. Il commençait à croire qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il l'aimait éperdument et elle venait encore lui demander comment elle pouvait déclarer son amour à quelqu'un. Avec un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas , il osa demander :

« Tu aimes quelqu'un ? »

« A ton avis ? » demanda la Fille en roulant des yeux.

« Qui ? » demanda le scientifique.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » demanda la Fille sur la défensive.

« Parce que j'aimerais savoir. » dit le Prof qui n'arrivait pas à se justifier autrement.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » dit fermement la Fille.

« Je suis sur que c'est encore un de ces mecs bourré aux hormones avec un pot de gel à la place des cheveux ! » s'énerva le Prof.

La Fille fut surprise des propos du Prof. Mais très vite un sourire d'amusement s'installa sur ses lèvres. Le Prof était jaloux. Et ça , elle l'avait compris. Ça crevait les yeux tellement c'était évident. A présent , elle n'avait plus peur de parler. Elle savait que le Prof l'aimait.

« Non ! L'homme que j'aime n'est pas super musclé ! » gloussa-t-elle en détaillant le corps du Prof.

« Ah oui ? Il est comment ? » demanda le Prof , curieux d'en savoir plus.

« Il n'est pas très grand , et a des yeux bleus magnifiques ! » dit elle en s'approchant du scientifique.

Celui-ci était bien trop occupé à réfléchir à l'identité de l'amoureux de la Fille pour remarquer qu'elle faisait des pas dans sa direction. Petit avec des yeux bleu ? Oh non ! Elle aimait sûrement le Patron ! La Fille continua son petit jeu.

« Il a les cheveux châtain clair et est très marrant ! »

Marrant ? Elle aimait peut-être Mathieu…

« Alors ? Tu as deviné qui c'est ? » demanda la Fille sur un ton provoquant.

Le Prof avait enfin remarqué que la Fille s'était rapproché de lui. Quand elle fut en face de lui , elle le regarda intensément dans les yeux. Le Prof devint tout rouge.

« La science infuse ne doit pas te servir à grand chose si tu ne peux même pas répondre à cette question ! »

« Je…»

Le Prof ne pût terminer sa phrase. Les lèvres de la Fille s'étaient jetées sur les siennes. Le scientifique ne comprenait plus ce qui ce passait. Il était impossible pour lui de placer deux pensées cohérentes. La Fille l'aimait ? Ça lui semblait impossible. Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? C'était tellement évident. Mais il ne voulait pas trop espérer. Peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées … mais non ! La Fille l'aimait ! C'était sans aucun doute le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte , ses lèvres avaient pris part au baiser de son amante. Ce fut d'abord un baiser doux et timide , qui se transforma vite en un baiser sauvage et plein d'envie. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'était important. L'essentiel c'est qu'ils étaient ensemble.

De son côté , Antoine avait revu Kristina. Ils étaient tout les deux chez la jeune femme , aussi dans un canapé rouge au motif bleu. Peut importe à quel point Antoine appréciait la jeune femme , il devait bien l'avouer, elle avait très mauvais goût ! Ils étaient en train de parler de l'autre soir.

«Encore désolé pour le comportement de Mathieu … je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il lui a pris. » dit Antoine avec embarras.

« C'est rien ! Ça arrive à tout le monde ! Mais ton ami ne t'a pas dit ce qu'il avait ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Non… il n'a pas voulu. Il ne va pas bien en ce moment… j'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'aider ! Mais il veut rien me dire ! » dit Antoine avec désolation.

« Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui ! » affirma Kristina.

« Je sais … de toute façon il n'a pas besoin de moi pour régler ses problèmes ! » dit Antoine.

Le silence fut. Antoine et Kristina se regardèrent dans les yeux avec passion. C'était un silence agréable. Silence qui fut brisé par Kristina qui dit avec sensualité dans la voix :

« Ce cher Mathieu n'est pas là ! Nous pouvons donc continuer ce que nous voulions commencer ! »

Antoine déglutit difficilement alors que la demoiselle le saisit par le col de sa chemise pour plaquer ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce fut un baiser fougueux suivi de caresses, de suçons et de diverses marques d'affection aussi variées les unes que les autres. La nuit fut agité pour lui et son amante. Mais ils ne s'en soucièrent guère ! Ils rattraperont leur sommeil plus tard.

Pendant ce temps , Mathieu était avec Maître Panda. Il essayait de régler les problèmes de la famille Sommet. Et ce n'était pas de tout repos ! Il avait remarqué la tension qui régnait dans la maison ces temps ci. Ils l'avaient tous remarqué. Ce n'était pas si simple de gérer une famille. Leurs repas n'étaient plus les mêmes depuis quelques temps. Pourquoi ? Au fond , tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde avait compris les raisons de ce malaise si soudain entre eux. Mais personne ne voulait en parler. Tous pensaient que c'était en ignorant les problèmes qu'ils disparaîtraient. Mais tout le monde savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Une question. Mathieu avait seulement posé une question au panda. Une question si simple , et une réponse si complexe. L'ursidé n'avait pas répondu. Il avait changé de sujet. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne pouvait pas en parler. Personne ne pouvait vivre dans cette famille. Pouvait on encore considérer les Sommet comme une famille ? Des gens qui vivent ensemble sans communiquer , sans parler de leurs problèmes , sans donner leurs avis , des gens qui ne faisaient que cohabiter et survivre chacun de leurs côtés sans se soucier des autres méritaient-ils le titre de famille ? Ils n'étaient plus que des inconnus. Eux qui vivaient ensemble depuis quatre ans ne savaient plus ce qu'était la communication et le partage. Ils avaient oublié tout le bonheur et la joie que procurait une famille dans leurs problèmes.

Mathieu , comme toujours , avait soupiré et était monté dans sa chambre. C'était tellement simple d'ignorer les problèmes ! On ne peut malheureusement pas les éviter éternellement. Mais c'était tellement plus simple ainsi ! Pourquoi Maître Panda évitait le Hippy ? C'était ça , la question tant redouté par l'ursidé. Une question si vide de sens eux yeux des autres. Mais pas à ceux de Maître Panda. Pour lui , la réponse à cette question était tellement éloquante. Mathieu aurait tellement voulu savoir. Il voulait les aider. Les protéger. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant.

Il soupira et sortit son portable de sa poche. Il avait reçu un message. De qui ? Antoine. Il hésita quelques minutes avant de le lire. Le message lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. C'était comme si on lui transperçait le cœur très lentement avec une vielle barre de fer rouillé. Le faisant souffrir , saigner , disparaitre , mourir. Il voulait hurler , pleurer , cracher et crier à la gueule du monde à quel point il détestait la vie. Mais à quoi bon ? Car , le message qu'il venait de recevoir était celui qu'il craignait le plus.

\- Yo mec ! Tu te souviens de Kristina ? On est officiellement en couple ! :D faudra qu'on fêtes ça !

Le monde de Mathieu s'écroulait. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à la jeune femme. Celle-ci était magnifique. De longs cheveux noirs et bouclés lui tombaient au niveau de la taille , elle avait des grands yeux verts et disposait de très bons atouts féminins. Et Mathieu ? Il était petit , pas très musclé et c'était un homme. Il n'était pas moche. Loin de là. Mais à moins qu'Antoine ne soit bisexuel, il n'avait aucune chance.

Des larmes perlèrent au bord des yeux de Mathieu qui dans un dernier soupir de désespoir murmura :

« Oh non… tout sauf ça … »

.

.

.

Miki aren : Ok ! Ok ! Calme toi ! XD Je vais essayer et je dit bien "essayer" de mettre plus de sang ! XD En ce qui concerne mes bisous , je te promet qu'il ne sont fait qu'a 5% de guimauve ! En tout cas merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu n'est pas trop déçu par ce chapitre ! Salut ! *te fais un câlin sans guimauve*

Mitsuki81 : Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Oui , je sais , la trame narrative n'est pas bien en ordre ! ( ça aussi c'est pas français ! :'D) j'arrive pas trop a le mettre correctement ! XD En tout cas , j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop déçu avec ce chapitre… :( je te fais plein de poutous *.*

Romiche : Désolééééé ! J'ai honte ! Je sais , le chapitre 1 est celui qui contient le plus de fautes , notamment avec les "ça" et les "sa ". Mais je te promet que je me corrige désormais ! XD

Deponia : Merci beaucoup ! ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre ne ta pas trop déçu… :'( bizzous *.*

Voilà voilà ! Chapitre totalement pourrit ! N'hésitez quand même pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! En attendant on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre huit !

Salut les gens et bisous ! *.*


	8. Chapter 8 : Pourquoi lui

Coucou tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi comme toujours je pète la forme ! Donc nous nous retrouvons pour ce chapitre huit , un peu plus long que les autres chapitres , et posté à dix heure du soir ! j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! :)

Je rappelle au nouveau arrivant que je répond au reviews à la fin du chapitre !

Sur ce , bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 8 : Pourquoi lui ?

.

.

.

Après avoir pleuré toute la nuit , Mathieu se décida à descendre dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo. Eh merde ! Le frigo était vide. L'estomac de Mathieu gronda , faisant comprendre à ce dernier qu'il devait manger au plus vite. Tout le monde dans la maison avait compris que Mathieu n'allait pas bien et qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il fallait mieux ne pas l'énerver aujourd'hui.

« Geek ? Hippy ? Vous pourriez aller faire les courses ? Ce serai sympa … » soupira Mathieu.

« Pas de problème. » dit le Geek , inquiet de voir son créateur dans cet état.

« Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? » demanda presque immédiatement Maître Panda.

« J'aimerais bien que l'un de vous fasse le ménage aujourd'hui. Ce serai cool. » dit Mathieu en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« Okay , je le ferais. » dit le Panda.

Celui-ci alla chercher une tasse de café qu'il tendit à Mathieu. Le schizophrène prit le mug en mains. Il regarda sa boisson pendant plusieurs minutes avant de tremper ses lèvres dedans. Il but quelques gorgées avant de reposer la tasse sur la table basse.

« Mathieu ? Ça ne va pas ? » demanda l'ursidé , visiblement inquiet.

« Si ça va , je suis juste fatigué. Et le prochain épisode est dur à écrire … » menti Mathieu.

« Tu … tu veux pas ton café ? » murmura le panda , surpris.

« Non merci , j'ai pas très soif. » répondit le schizophrène en fixant le vide.

Maître Panda s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé dans lequel était affalé Mathieu et le regarda pendant de longues minutes. Il s'inquiétait. Jamais il n'avait vu Mathieu dans cette état. Selon lui , ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Il avait tort.

Les pensées du panda furent interrompues quand le Patron entra dans le salon.

« Salut gamin ! T'as réussi à dormir avec la grognasse qui arrêtait pas de gémir comme une pucelle en chaleur ? J'crois que le binoclard à réussi son coup ! » ricana-t-il.

Le Patron fut étonné. Habituellement , Mathieu aurai répondu à sa remarque salace. Là , il n'avait rien dit. Rien. Pas un mot. Il n'avait même pas bougé.

« Ça va gamin ? » demanda-t-il à son créateur.

« Ouai. Bon , j'vais m'coucher. » dit Mathieu d'un aire bougon.

« Mais il est huit heures ! Tu viens de te lever ! » s'écria Maître Panda.

« Ouai , mais je suis encore fatigué. » répondit le petit châtain.

Le Patron regarda le panda.

« Il a quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je sais pas … » déclara l'ursidé , abasourdi.

Le Patron regarda Mathieu monter les escaliers avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Une fois à l'étage, le Patron attrapa Mathieu par le bras avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre avec le schizophrène.

« Ehhh ! » lâcha Mathieu que le Patron avait jeté sur le lit.

Celui-ci s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du bureau et regarda son créateur.

« C'est quoi ton problème ?! » s'énerva Mathieu.

« Moi j'ai pas de problème. Toi t'as un problème gamin. » dit le Patron très calmement.

« Ça te regarde pas. » dit sèchement Mathieu.

« Oh que si. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça me regarde. Mathieu , tu m'as créé. Tu m'as aidé. Et tu n'arrêtes pas de t'occuper de moi et des autres chaque jour. Alors aujourd'hui laisse moi t'aider. S'il te plait. »

Le Patron avait supplié ses dernier mots. Mathieu fut touché. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le Patron dise ça un jour. Il s'étonna et s'en voulu de connaître si peu le criminel. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de ses personnalités. Sans s'en rendre compte , presque inconsciemment , il dit :

« Antoine a une copine. »

« Tu mérites mieux que lui de toute façon. » répondit le Patron du tac au tac.

« Ça t'étonne pas ? » demanda Mathieu , perplexe.

« De quoi ? » demanda le Patron en haussant un sourcil.

« Que j'aime Antoine. »

« Non. Je l'avais remarqué. »

Mathieu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le Patron le savait ? Est-ce que ses autres personnalités le savaient ? Antoine l'avait-il remarqué ? Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Me regarde pas avec cette tête , et ferme ta bouche , je pourrais prendre ça pour une invitation. » ricana le Patron.

Mathieu ferma immédiatement la bouche qu'il avait ouverte sous le choc.

« En plus il est moche. Avec sa coupe il ressemble a Chewbacca. Toi t'es beau. C'est normal tu me ressembles ! » déclara le Patron.

Mathieu sourit. Jamais il n'aurait cru dire ça un jour , mais le Patron lui avait remonté le moral. Il l'avait réconforté. Pire. Il l'avait fait sourire.

« Merci Patron. » dit-il.

« T'as pas à m'remercier gamin. » répondit le criminel se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il sortit de la chambre laissant Mathieu seul avec ses pensées. Après tout , ce n'était pas si grave. Le fait qu'Antoine était en couple n'allait pas lui gâcher la vie ! Il y a tellement pire dans la vie…

Antoine était chez lui. Anxieux. Après avoir passé une nuit des plus torride avec sa copine , il avait envoyé un message à Mathieu pour lui annoncer qu'il était en couple. Ça faisait une journée qu'il avait envoyé ce message. 24h que Mathieu l'avait reçu. 1440 minutes qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Habituellement , il répondait dans la minute. Pourquoi ? Mathieu ne lui faisait pas la gueule. Et si c'était le cas , il n'était pas au courant. Ça l'inquiétait. Rongé par le stress et l'attente, Antoine cru mourir d'une attaque quand il senti son portable vibrer. Mathieu lui avait répondu. Il inspira profondément. Pourquoi redoutait-il ce message ? Ce n'était que Mathieu. Il lui avait annoncé une bonne nouvelle , Mathieu devrait être content. Du moins , c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il prit son téléphone et osa enfin regarder le message que lui avait envoyé la personne qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

\- Salut bro ! J'suis heureux pour vous ! :)

Antoine soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu peur que Mathieu le prenne mal. Pourquoi l'aurait-il mal pris ? Peu l'importait. Le petit schizophrène était heureux pour lui et sa copine , c'était la seul chose qui comptait. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas , c'est que derrière le message de Mathieu , se cachait un appel au secours.

Pendant ce temps , le Prof et la Fille était dans leur chambre. Allongés sur le lit , dénudés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi. Ils avaient eu tellement mieux à faire. Le long silence qui avait suivi leurs ébats était à la fois reposant et gênant. Le Prof décida de briser ce silence.

« Donc… tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sur que oui ! Andouille ! » dit la Fille en roulant des yeux.

« Et … on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda le scientifique.

« Quoi on fait quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas la question de son amant.

« On est ensemble ? » fini par lâcher le Prof.

« Je t'aime. Alors oui. » répondit simplement la Fille.

Le Prof sourit. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Il était heureux. Quelque chose au fond de lui , lui disait qu'il allait rester avec la Fille pour toujours. C'est ce qu'il pensait. C'est ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait jamais être loin d'elle. Il l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient tout simplement. Il se pencha vers l'élu de son cœur et murmura :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

De leur côté , le Hippy et le Geek rentraient des courses. Ils avaient acheté tout ce que leur créateur leur avait demandé. Pendant le chemin du retour , ils parlèrent du comportement de Mathieu. L'état du petit châtain les inquiétait beaucoup. Ils discutaient tous les deux , quand des cris retentirent. Les hurlements venaient d'une petite ruelle sombre et coupé du monde.

« Oh non ! Regarde Hippy ! Elle se fait agresser ! » s'exclama le Geek , paniqué.

Devant eux se trouvait une jeune femme menacé par deux hommes d'une vingtaine d'années. Le premier était roux et assez gros , le second était blond et maigre. Ce dernier la menaçait avec un couteau. Malgré leur apparence , on pouvait deviner que tout deux étaient costauds. Le Hippy s'avança calmement vers eux.

« Peace gros. Tu devrais la laisser tranquille. » dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait calme et persuasif.

« Tu te prends pour qui ?! Dégage ou j'te défonce ! » dit l'un des agresseurs.

« J'te le redis gros. Tu f'rais mieux de la laisser tranquille. » répéta le Hippy.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas nous frapper ? Essaye seulement pour voir ! » rigola le jeune homme blond.

« J'aime pas les gens comme vous. Ceux qui pensent être au dessus des autres et qui croient avoir le droit de faire du mal aux autres. Ceux qui pensent avoir le droit de ne rien respecter. Ceux qui aiment faire souffrir les autres juste pour exister. Même si beaucoup d'entre vous sont pas d'accord , on est tous égaux et aucun être humain n'a le droit de faire du mal à un autre être vivant. Moi je suis pour la paix et pas pour la violence. Tout le monde devrait être pour la paix. » dit le Hippy sur un ton menaçant.

Le Geek regardait la scène. Incrédule. Jamais il n'avait vu le Hippy comme ça. C'était à présent une énorme dispute qui s'était déclaré entre le camé et les deux délinquants. La jeune femme avait profité de l'inattention de ses agresseurs pour s'enfuir. Le Geek avait très peur.

« Hippy ? On rentre ? Mathieu nous attend… » tenta-t-il.

Rien ne se passa.

« Didier ? On se débarrasse de lui ? » demanda le jeune homme blond.

« Sans problème John ! » déclara le rouquin.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le Hippy devant les yeux effarés et effrayés du Geek. Le Hippy savait ce qui allait se passer. Il avait peur. Jamais il n'arriverait à se défendre. Et le Geek encore moins. Il avait plus peur que les deux criminels s'en prennent à son petit frère plutôt qu'à lui. Le premier coup qu'il reçut fut porté à son visage. Il essaya de se débattre , mais en vain. Plein d'autres coups s'en suivirent , tous aussi brutaux et violents les uns que les autres. Il arrêta finalement de se débattre , sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il reçut un autre coup de poing dans la figure. Il gémit de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol en un bruit sourd. Un violent coup de pied vint frapper son estomac. Sa vision se brouilla. Il ne vit plus ses agresseurs le battre. Un goût de fer remplit sa bouche. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il ne sentait plus rien. Rien à part les coups violents que lui portaient les jeunes hommes. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il ressentait la douleur. Et quand l'un des criminels planta son couteau dans sa peau , lentement pour le faire souffrir, s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois pour faire de longues et profondes cicatrices douloureuses , il le sentit. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il ne ressentit plus rien. Il n'entendait plus rien. Rien à part les cris désespérés du Geek. Il ferma les yeux et vit une dernière fois le visage de Maitre Panda.

Mathieu était de nouveau dans la cuisine et avait finalement accepté de boire son café. Le Patron était dans le salon avec Maître Panda.

« Vous voulez pas que j'aille réveiller les deux tourtereaux ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute.

« Non. Laisse les. L'amour est tellement beau quand il est partagé. » soupira Maître Panda.

Le téléphone sonna. Mathieu alla décrocher. Il y eu un grand silence avant que tous les habitants de la maison entendent un hurlement déchirant qui provenait du plus profond des entrailles. Tous se précipitèrent dans la cuisine. Le Prof et la Fille y étaient également allé suite aux hurlements de Mathieu. Et c'est là qu'il le virent. Leur créateur , assis par terre , un téléphone à la main , en train de hurler à la mort , de pleurer , et de taper de toutes ses forces contre un mur. Le Patron s'approcha et saisi le combiné avant de le porter à son oreille. Après avoir demandé ce qui se passait à la personne à l'autre bout du fil, il se tut. Les membres de la famille regardaient le Patron qui ne disait plus rien , qui ne semblait plus là. Ailleurs , perdu dans la tristesse. Car oui , il y avait de la tristesse et de la souffrance sur les traits de son visage. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda la Fille , les larmes au yeux.

Le Patron ne répondit pas. Il les regardait dans l'incapacité de dire quoi que ce soit. Il voulait leur épargner la réalité. Si triste. Si cruelle. Si injuste. Mathieu était toujours en train de hurler sa rage , sa haine , sa tristesse et son désespoir.

« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! » hurla le Prof au bord de la panique.

« Le Hippy… » répondit le Patron.

Il avait murmuré ses mots. Mais tous l'avaient compris. Et tous avaient deviné que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

« Il a quoi ? » demanda froidement l'ursidé en retenant ses larmes.

Le Patron ne répondit pas. Il redoutait la réaction de son frère. Comment le Panda le prendrait-il ?

« IL A QUOI ?! » hurla l'ursidé.

« Il s'est fait agresser. Il est dans le coma. » lâcha le Patron.

Mathieu , qui s'était calmé , recommença à pleurer. Ce n'était plus de la haine que l'on pouvait distinguer dans ses pleurs. C'était de la peur , de l'inquiétude , et de la tristesse. C'était un homme parmi tant d'autres , ravagé par les malheurs et la cruauté de la vie. Un père , qui craignait pour la vie de son fils. Personne ne pouvait décrire la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait. La Fille et le Prof s'étaient mis à pleurer. Le Patron n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait sa famille s'effondrer , se diviser , se noyer sous le poids de la tristesse et de la peur. Le Panda était tombé à terre. Abasourdi. La vie est un drôle de jeux. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il évitait le Hippy , et d'un coup , ce dernier finit à l'hôpital ! sûrement déjà à moitié mort. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il l'aimait , et il ne lui avait pas dit. Il lui avait fait la gueule pour une raison que seul lui connaissait. Il ne le reverrait peut-être jamais. Il avait tout gâché. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Très mal.

« Pourquoi lui ? » murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots étouffés.

.

.

.

.

Cleomi : chouette ! Une nouvelle ! Merci beaucoup , je suis très contente que ma fiction te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Pour répondre à ta question , j'essaie de poster un chapitre par semaine , généralement le dimanche soir. :) je te souhaite des pandicorne et de l'amour *w*

Romiche : Merci beaucoup ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Bisous ! *w*

Mini aren : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le chapitre sept , et je n'ai pas étais très satisfaite du résultats , mais sa m'a fait très plaisir de voir qu'il t'a plus ! :) j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus , maigres le moment de guimauve entre le Prof et la Fille. Poutou plein de licornes ! *w*

Deponia : Merci ! Je suis heureuse que le chapitre sept t'ai plus ! Je croyais qu'il était moins bien que les autres , mais il a plus à la majorité d'entre vous , c'est l'essentiel ! Bisous et amour ! *w*

Mitsuki81 : Moi aussi je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Mathieu ! ( je suis un peu sadique de lui faire subir tout ça … ) en tout cas , heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'es plus ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Je te souhaite de la guimauve et des lipatatorne ! *w*

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 8 ! On se retrouve dimanche prochain (normalement) pour le chapitre 9 !

D'ici la porter vous bien !

Amour et licornes ! *w*


	9. Chapter 9 : Pardonne-moi

Salut les geeks ! ( j'avais envie d'écrire ça). Ça va ? Moi bof , quelques problèmes avec mes meilleures amies , mais rien de grave ne vous inquiété pas ! ;) Comment vous avez trouvé la nouvelle fanmade de Angel MJ ? Moi j'ai adoré ! Entre temps il y a aussi l'envers du décors 6 qui est sorti , moi j'ai beaucoup aimé ! ( comme toujours quoi … ) donc on se retrouve pour le chapitre 9 , j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous à plus ! Pour ce chapitre , j'ai vraiment fait un truc banal , il y a pas vraiment d'action mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Note spécial a Deponia qui m'a fait remarqué que j'écrivais mal hippie et que je l'écrivait avec "y" au lieu de "ie". Merci beaucoup à toi ! :)

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 9 : Pardonne-moi

.

.

.

Toute la famille Sommet s'était précipitée vers l'hôpital dès qu'ils eurent réussi à relever Mathieu. Le pauvre était très pâle et ne disait plus un mot. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Tout le monde était sous le choque. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour le Hippie. Personne ne voulait croire que quelqu'un ai osé lui faire du mal. A lui , qui n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche. Lui , qui aurait aidé n'importe qui en cas de besoin. A un des hommes les plus serviable et inoffensif au monde tout simplement.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital. Mathieu regardait frénétiquement autour de lui, cherchant le Geek des yeux. Car oui, si jusque là les Sommet s'étaient énormément inquiétés pour le Hippie, tous en avaient oublié le gameur. Le schizophrène observait les alentours, sans pour autant voir le no-life.

Il se jeta littéralement sur la jeune femme qui s'occupait de l'accueil.

« Vous avez reçu deux hommes il doit y avoir une heure, enregistrés sous le nom de "Sommet." Où sont-ils ?! » demanda-t-il.

« Euh… Ah oui ! Ils sont au deuxième étage. L'un d'eux est dans le coma , nous l'avons placé chambre 307. Le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait doit être dans le couloir. » indiqua la jeune femme effrayé par la brutalité de la question.

Mathieu ne prit pas le temps d'attendre sa famille. Il couru en direction du deuxième étage. Il préféra ne pas prendre l'ascenseur qui selon lui était trop lent. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre avant d'arriver en haut.

Son regard chercha activement sa personnalité la plus frêle. Quand il vit le Geek, son cœur manqua un battement. Le gameur était par terre et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Mathieu ne fut jamais aussi soulagé de sa vie. Le Geek était là. Triste et sûrement terrifié , mais il allait bien. Sans plus attendre, il courru vers le no-life et le serra avec force contre lui. Ils restèrent dans cette position à pleurer l'un contre l'autre longtemps. Très longtemps.

Le Geek avait eu très peur. Si la jeune femme qui s'était fait agressé par les deux hommes n'avait pas appelé la police, qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivé … Malheureusement , il avait été trop tard pour le Hippie , qui avait perdu connaissance devant lui. Pire encore, dès que la police était arrivée sur les lieux , les deux criminels avaient préféré partir en courant plutôt que d'assumer la conséquence de leurs actes. C'était prévisible. Résultat des cours : deux criminels étaient en liberté ! Malgré la tristesse et la peur , le Geek était heureux de retrouver les bras de son papa. Quand le reste de la famille arriva enfin , Mathieu et le gameur étaient toujours enlacés. Après que les autres personnalités du petit châtain aient serré le Geek dans leurs bras , ils allèrent s'assoir dans le hall du deuxième étage. Le gameur s'assit sur les genoux de son créateur pendant que celui-ci le berçait.

« Raconte nous ce qui c'est passé. » dit le Prof d'une voix confiante.

« Il y avait une jeune femme qui se faisait agresser … le Hippie à dit au deux hommes d-d'arrêter et … » la voix du no-life se brisa.

« N'ai pas peur, continue. » encouragea la Fille.

« Ils … ils l'ont t-tapé …et ils avaient un couteau … » le Geek ne pu continuer. Il pleura.

« Chuuut … c'est fini. » dit Mathieu en caressant la tête du gameur.

« A quoi ils ressemblaient ? » demanda le Patron.

« L'un était blond et maigre … et l'autre roux et gros. Et ils s'appelaient Didier et John je crois… » dit le Geek qui avait du mal à se souvenir.

« Ok. Ces deux là , j'en fait mon affaire. » déclara le Patron d'un air plus que sérieux.

« Non ! Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis ! » gronda Mathieu qui avait peur de perdre une autre de ses personnalités.

« Pfff … et tu veux faire quoi ? Laisser ces deux connards courir dans la nature ? Tu veux pas attraper ces deux salopards pour leur montrer le mal qu'ils nous ont fait ? » demanda le Patron , désinvolte.

« Non ! La police le fera ! C'est pas à toi de le faire ! T'es pas immortelle , alors arrête de risquer ta vie tout le temps ! T'ES UN VRAI CON ! » hurla Mathieu.

La journée n'a pas été facile pour lui. Il n'avait pas dormi , il était triste et de mauvaise humeur , fatigué , il avait appris dans la matinée que le Hippie était à l'hôpital et pour couronner le tout , il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il exprimait le fond de sa pensée , et qu'il disait des choses qu'il ne pensait pas forcément.

Le problème était qu'il venait d'énerver le Patron.

« TU CROIS QUOI ? QUE LES FLICS VONT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ?! SI TU PENSES ÇA, SACHES QUE TU TE FOUS LE DOIGT DANS LE CUL BIEN PROFOND ! ILS FERONT RIEN ! SI D'ICI DEMAIN ILS LES ONT PAS RETROUVÉ ILS ARRÊTERONT LES RECHERCHES ET CES DEUX CONS SERONT TOUJOURS EN LIBERTÉ ! MOI JE VAIS LES RETROUVER ET VENGER LE HIPPIE ! » hurla le Patron.

« écoute Patron , je sais que tu veux te venger , moi aussi , mais s'il te plait , laisses les flics faire leur boulot sans t'en mêler. Au moins il t'arrivera rien. » dit Mathieu en essayant de calmer la situation.

« Si tu veux mon avi , j'ai plus de chances de trouver ces mecs que les flics. Et j'ai moins de chances qu'eux de me faire défoncer. » dit le Patron.

« Oui , je sais , mais s'il te plait , ne fait rien. » supplia Mathieu.

« Ok. Je ferais rien. » mentit le criminel.

Après une longue heure d'attente insupportable , un médecin arriva et demanda :

« Monsieur Sommet ? Je peux vous parler ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit ce dernier avec inquiétude.

« Je vais avec lui. » déclara le Prof.

Une fois à l'écart du groupe , le médecin se présenta.

« Je suis le docteur Montier. C'est moi qui ai pris votre …. Frère… en charge quand il est arrivé. »

« Et il à quoi ?! » demanda presque immédiatement Mathieu.

« Votre frère est dans un profond coma , il a un traumatisme crânien , trois côtes cassées , diverses ecchymoses et plusieurs blessures à l'arme blanche plus ou moins importantes. » déclara le médecin en secouant tristement la tête.

« Il va s'en sortir ? » demanda le petit schizophrène avec les larmes au yeux.

« Pour l'instant , son état et stable , mais nous ne pouvons être sur de rien. » affirma monsieur Montier.

« Mais il va se réveiller ? » demanda Mathieu une pointe d'espérance dans la voix.

« Votre frère est dans le coma , mais son état est stable alors pourquoi ne pas envisager cette possibilité ? Il est tout à fait possible que … »

« écoutez cher monsieur , mon frère et moi voulons juste savoir la vérité. Alors dites la nous. » le coupa la Prof.

Un long silence s'installa entre les trois hommes. Et Mathieu comprit tout. Il comprit ce que le médecin voulait dire. Il comprit qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais le Hippie.

« Je ne pense sincèrement pas qu'il se réveillera. » lâcha le médecin.

Le cerveau de Mathieu se déconnecta de la réalité pendant quelques minutes. La réalité était si dur à avaler. Elle ne l'était pas moins pour le Prof qui retenait ses larmes.

Le petit schizophrène ferma les yeux un instant. Il se sentit tomber lourdement sur le sol et perdre connaissance. Il se réveilla quelques minutes après entouré toujours et encore du docteur Montier et du Prof.

« Ne bougez pas monsieur Sommet. » dit le docteur.

« Tu as fait un malaise. » expliqua le Prof.

Mathieu se remit assis et attendit quelques secondes avant de dire :

« Je vais bien , je veux juste voir le Hippie. »

Le docteur Montier regarda le Prof. Il hésitait à laisser Mathieu partir voir le Camé dans cette état. Il demanda au Prof :

« Pensez vous qu'il peut voir son frère dans cet état ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua le Prof.

Monsieur Montier ne voulais pas laisser Mathieu seul. Mais il dut se résigner face à la détermination du jeune homme.

On l'amena dans la chambre ou était le Hippie , le laissant seul. Le petit châtain examina la pièce. Elle n'était pas très grande et était presque totalement blanche. Il tourna la tête.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Le Hippie était allongé dans un lit aux draps aussi blancs que la chambre , branché à une machine. Livide. Inconscient. Il avait des bandages qui entouraient ses côtes , il était couvert de bleus et on pouvait par endroit distinguer de longues cicatrices plus ou moins profondes , sûrement faites à l'arme blanche. Son bob et ses lunettes de soleil lui avaient été retiré , laissant apparaître le haut de sa tête et ses yeux clos.

La vue de Mathieu se brouilla. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il fut secoué par des sanglots et de violents spasmes. Il s'approcha du lit et se laissa tomber au chevet du camé. Il lui prit la main et pleura en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes et vides de sens. Au bout d'une heure , le Prof vint rejoindre Mathieu.

« Allez. Viens. Tu te fais du mal et les autres veulent aussi le voir. Ok ? »

« Ok. Prof ? On doit pas dire aux autres que le Hippie risque de jamais se réveiller. » déclara Mathieu.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le Prof , étonné.

« Je veux qu'ils gardent espoir. » dit Mathieu.

« Ok. » répondit le Prof.

Mathieu regarda l'heure. Six heures du soir. Ils étaient restés à l'hôpital toute la journée. Le schizophrène ne savait pas si ils allaient encore rester longtemps. Une pensée vint le frapper. Wifi. Le pauvre chaton était seul et n'avait pas mangé depuis un petit moment. Il décida alors d'envoyer un message à la seule personne qui avait le double des clefs de sa maison.

– Salut mec. Je suis à l'hôpital et je sais pas si je dois encore y rester longtemps. Si t'as encore le double des clefs de ma maison ce serait cool que tu ailles nourrir wifi. Les croquettes sont dans le placard de gauche à la cuisine. Merci.

Antoine reçu le message et eu la peur de sa vie quand il le lu. Mathieu était à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi ? Il s'empressa à son tour de lui demander :

\- pourquoi t'es à l'hôpital ? :(

Il fut choqué de la réponse de son ami.

– le Hippie s'est fait agresser. Il est dans le coma.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Que peut on dire dans ces situations ? Antoine savait à quelle point Mathieu aimait ses personnalités. Il savait qu'il aurait tout fait pour elles. Il savait à quel point Mathieu devait être anéanti. Il fut lui aussi très triste , il aimait beaucoup les personnalités de son ami et jamais il n'aurai cru qu' un jour le Hippie se retrouverait à l'hôpital à cause de quelqu'un d'autre. Il répondit alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

– désolé pour toi et les autres. Je vais nourrir ton chat direct. Si t'as besoin de me voir ou de parler je suis là.

Ça faisait bizarre d'écrire ça à Mathieu. Ça faisait bizarre de penser que le Hippie était à l'hôpital. Antoine s'empressa de partir chez Mathieu pour nourrir le chaton. Il espérait de tout son cœur que le Hippie s'en sortirait.

De leur côté , tous les membres de la famille allèrent voir le Hippie chacun leur tour. Le Prof assis sur une chaise lui avait dit que tout allait bien , que son état allait s'arranger. La Fille lui décrivait l'état de la famille , et lui disait que ça allait être dur la vie sans lui et qu'il fallait qu'il se réveille. Le Patron lui disait –sûrement pour se rassurer lui-même- qu'il savait qu'il était fort , qu'il s'en sortirait et qu'il devait tenir le coup. Le Geek lui disait qu'il était désolé , qu'il aurait dut l'aider et que tout était de sa faute. Ce n'est que au bout de deux heures que Maître Panda pût enfin aller voir le Hippie.

Il s'assit sur le lit et le pris dans ses bras. Il pleura beaucoup et lui expliqua pourquoi il l'avait si longtemps évité. Il lui dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était désolé , qu'il fallait qu'il se réveille et qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Bien sûr, rien ne se passa. Abattu, le Panda en pleurs murmura :

« Pardonne-moi. »

.

.

.

.

Miki aren : Eh ouai ! J'ai tenu ma promesse ! J'ai pensé à toi en écrivant le chapitre 8 ! ;) je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai plu ! J'espère aussi que ce chapitre t'a plu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ta métaphore avec le karma qui ( comme tu la si bien dit ) est une pute. Merci beaucoup ! Tes reviews me font très plaisir et me donne envie de continuer ! Pandicorne et bizou *.* (sans guimauve)

Deponia : Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur ! J'avais pas capté que "hippie" s'écrivait pas "hippy " mais " hippie " ! XD (mon orthographe est lamentable). Et oui , le Hippie aurait pu appeler le Patron pour se débarrasser des agresseurs mais le destin ( ou l'auteur) a voulu que sa se passe autrement ! ;) plein de poutou *.*

.

.

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 9 ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! ( même si il était un peu banal ) en attendant n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je vous fait de gros bisous et je vous dit a dimanche prochain ! :)

Poutou et licornes ! *.*


	10. Chapitre 10: On se vengera

Salut tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super ! Vous avez vus le 97ème épisode de SLG ? Moi je l'ai adoré ! On se retrouve donc pour le chapitre 10 ! Déjà ! Mon dieu , que le temps passée vite ! ( oui , je parle comme une vieille) XD

Je tenais à vous remercier , certains de vous sont la depuis le début , et d'autres depuis moins longtemps , mais je vous aimes tous ! Et merci mille fois ! *w*

…/ ATTENTION /…..

Il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes dans ce chapitre parfois même inadmissible ( notamment vers la fin ) car je n'ai ni eu le temps , ni l'occasion , ni les moyens de me faire corrigé. Je m'en excuse. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ! Je vous en supplie , pardonnez moi :'(

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 10 : On se vengera

.

.

.

.

Toute la famille était de retour à la maison. Où presque. Le Hippie était toujours dans le coma. Évidemment. Malheureusement on risquait de ne pas le voir avant un petit bout de temps. Peut-être même jamais. Ils risquaient de ne jamais revoir le Hippie. Mais ça , personne ne le savait. Personne ne devait le savoir. Mathieu et le Prof c'étaient mis d'accord pour n'en parler à personne. Ça allait être dur de vivre avec un secret comme ça. Mais ils le faisaient pour leur famille. Pour qu'ils gardent espoir. Pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent. Si le schizophrène et sa personnalité la plus savante avait décidé de ne rien dire , c'était uniquement pour protéger les autres. Mais était-ce réellement mieux ainsi ? Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient rentré chez eux.

Mathieu et Maître Panda s'étaient laisser tomber sur le canapé et n'avaient pas bougé depuis. La Fille parcourait le salon. Le Prof regardait anxieusement autour de lui. Le Geek était assis dans son coin et se rongeait les ongles. Et le Patron ? Il était là et il les regardait sans un mot.

Tous savaient qu'il fallait parler. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment communiqué depuis leur rentrée de l'hôpital , et ils devaient pourtant discuter des événements à venir. Ou encore de ce qui s'était passé. De ce qu'ils ressentaient , ça faisait longtemps que cette " famille " n'avait pas socialisé entre eux. Et malheureusement , ce n'était pas l'absence du Hippie qui allait y remédier.

« Pffff… lamentable. » avait soupiré le Patron.

« De quoi ? » demanda le Prof.

« Vous. » lâcha le Patron avec mépris.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna la Fille.

« On est tous là. On sait pas ce qu'on fait. On sait pas ce qu'on doit faire. On sait juste qu'on doit réfléchir ensemble à ce qui va se passer. Et depuis avant aucun de vous à essayé de communiquer. » dit le criminel , exaspéré.

« Et alors ? T'as pas fait grand chose non plus à ce que je sache ! » s'énerva la Fille.

« Moi je viens de démarrer la conversation. Et ce que vous allez décider ne me regarde pas. » dit simplement le Patron.

« Tu fais parti de cette famille autant que nous alors pourquoi les décisions qu'on prendrait te regarderait pas ?! » demanda la Fille avec agressivité.

« Je vais t'expliquer une chose la grognasse , moi , le mot " famille " je connais pas. Décidez ce que vous voulez je m'en fou. Faites ce que vous voulez je m'en foutrait aussi. » répondit celui-ci.

« Bon , je monte me coucher. » soupira le pauvre Mathieu exaspéré par ses personnalités.

Ces dernières ne firent pas attention à lui. Le schizophrène savait bien que le Patron ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Il savait aussi que toute sa famille avait peur. De quoi ? De tout. De la vérité , de la souffrance et de cette vague d'espoir qui s'en va aussi vite qu'elle est venu et qui vous détruit lentement de l'intérieur. Oui , on peut le dire , ils avaient peur de l'avenir. L'avenir sans le Hippie.

« Bah oui ! C'est vrai ! Toi tu connais pas le mot famille ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore là ! On n'a jamais réussi à être une vrai famille de toute façon ! » répliqua la Fille plus énervée que jamais.

Celles-ci partit dans sa chambre, suivi du Prof qui avait dans l'intention de la calmer. Le Patron était parti on ne sait où. Dans le salon , il ne restait que Maître Panda et le Geek. Aucun d'entre eux n'osa parler. Après plusieurs minutes , le Geek s'approcha du Maître dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu de réconfort. Il se colla à Maître Panda. Celui-ci qui contenait sa rage et sa tristesse depuis un bout de temps se défoula sur le pauvre petit.

« MAIS ARRÊTE DE ME COLLER ! T'ES PLUS UN GAMIN MERDE ! »

Le Geek s'écarta immédiatement. Il regardait le Panda , étonné. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Ou du moins pas dans ces moments là. Ces moments où il avait temps besoin de quelqu'un , d'amour et de réconfort. Ces moments là où la solitude était trop dur à supporter. Jamais l'ursidé ne l'avait rejeté dans ces moments là.

« D-désolé …» béguéllia le Geek.

« ET ARRÊTE D'ÊTRE DÉSOLÉ TOUT LE TEMPS ! TU FAIS CHIER ! » hurla Maître Panda.

« M-mais … qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? » questionna le Geek dans l'incompréhension et la tristesse.

« TOUT ! TU AS TOUT FAIS ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI LE HIPPIE EST À L'HÔPITAL ! T'ES INUTILE ! T'AURAIS PAS PU L'AIDER ?! NON ! TU L'A LAISSER SE FAIRE DECONCER SANS RIEN DIRE ! » hurla l'ursidé.

« M-mais i-ils me faire m-mal si … »

« J'AURAIS PRÉFÉRÉ QUE SE SOIT TOI À LA PLACE DU HIPPIE ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! … maintenant dégage ! » cracha le Panda.

Ces mots résonnaient sans cesse dans la tête du gameur. Tout était de sa faute. Il s'en voulait énormément. Maître Panda avait raison. Il aurait du aider le Hippie. Sans perdre une seconde de plus , le no-life monta dans sa chambre , lentement en retenant ses larmes. Il ne pensait plus à rien , il avait été totalement démoralisé par les paroles du Panda.

Le Panda quand à lui , regardait son petit frère partir. Bien sur qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Encore une fois , sa colère et sa tristesse avait parlé à sa place. Mais le Panda ne voulait pas s'excuser. Pas encore. Il était trop énervé pour aller s'excuser. Il ne prend pas ce que j'ai dit au sérieux , le Geek sait que je ne pense pas ce que j'ai dit , se disait-il. Mais au fond de lui , il savait qu'il avait été infâme. C'est vrai quoi ! Ça ne viendrai à l'esprit de personne de dire ça a un enfant ! Maître Panda se mit à pleuré. Beaucoup. Pendant longtemps. Mais personne ne s'en souciait vraiment , car ils étaient tous dans le même état.

De son côté , Mathieu été allongé sur son lit , la tête enfouis dans l'oreiller. Il ne pouvait plus pleurer. Il avait déjà trop pleuré. Le petit châtain réfléchissait à ce qui allait se passer. Il n'arrivait plus à imaginé son avenir. Car oui , celui-ci se présentait mal. Un avenir sans Antoine à ses côtés , mais surtout , un avenir avec une famille déchiré , sans amour , sans force. Une famille à qui on aurait arraché quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. La famille Sommet était spécial. Depuis un certain temps , il ne communiquaient plus. Ils s'éloignaient les uns des autres. Ce n'était plus que des inconnus. Et pourtant , une solidarité forte avait toujours régné entre eux. Cette solidarité était resté , et cela même quand les choses se sont compliqué entre eux. Elle avait toujours était là , et avait été brisé à partir du moment où le Hippie avait disparu. La famille Sommet est un tout. Arrachez une aille à un oiseau , il ne volera plus. Enlevé un membre de cette famille si spécial , et les autres n'avanceront plus. Ils ne feront que s'entre tuer lentement. Ils ne peuvent pas exister les uns sans les autres. Et Mathieu , enfermé dans son mutisme réalisa que sa famille était condamné.

Pendant ce temps , Antoine était chez lui , avec sa copine. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il c'était passé. Le pauvre Hippie était à l'hôpital. Il ne savais pas exactement pourquoi , mais il y était. Et Mathieu ? Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de son ami depuis quatre jours. Depuis que Mathieu l'avait laisser en plan quand Antoine avais voulu savoir pourquoi il était de mauvaise humeur. Mauvaise humeur étai un petit mot. Il était totalement déprimé. Ça se voyait sur son visage. Et entre temps , le Hippie atterrissait à l'hôpital. Antoine savais que le schizophrène aimait ses personnalités. C'était littéralement toute sa vie. Il les considéraient comme ses enfants. Comme sa famille. Et lui-même aimé beaucoup les personnalité de son ami. Quand il allaient chez eux , il jouait au jeu vidéo avec le Geek , chantait avec le Panda , conseillait la Fille sur ses tenu , discutait avec le Prof et quelques fois même avec le Patron. Il aimait aussi beaucoup rester près du Hippie. Le caméra était reposant par son attitude.

Ça le rendait très triste de le savoir en mauvais état. Il se leva de son canapé et décida d'aller voir Mathieu et sa famille.

« Tu vas ou ? » demanda Kristina en voyant son copain partir.

« Chez Mathieu. » dit simplement Antoine.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda sa petite amie.

« Il a des problèmes en ce moment , et je vais l'aider. » répondit Antoine.

« Ne rentre pas trop tard. » dit seulement Kristina.

Et Antoine partir en direction de la maison de son ami.

Le Geek était dans sa chambre et pleurait. Il n'osait pas allé chercher du réconfort chez son créateur après ce que lui avait dit le Panda. Il avait prit les paroles du Maître au sérieux. Trop au sérieux. C'était de sa faute. Il était inutile. Enfermé dans son mal-être , il n'entendit pas le Patron rentrer dans sa chambre.

Celui-ci était rentré après une petite balade dans la ville. Il s'était dirigeait vers sa chambre quand il avait entendu des pleurs dans celle du Geek. Sans trop réfléchir , il était entré.

« Ça va pas gamin ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher son inquiétude

Le Geek leva la tête et fut surprit de voir le Patron. Il le regarda quelques secondes avant de pleurer.

« Le Panda à raison. » dit-il entre deux sanglots étouffé.

« De quoi il a raison ? » demanda le Patron en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis inutile ! Si le Hippies est à l'hôpital c'est de ma fautes ! » pleura-t-il.

Le Patron se tut quelques instant. Le Panda avait dit ça au Geek ? S'était ignoble. Ignoble et faux. Même lui n'aurait pas dit ça. Il prit le Geek dans ses bras et murmura :

« C'est pas ta faute. T'aurais rien pu faire contre eux. La boule de poil pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. T'es la c'est l'essentiel. »

Le Geek hoqueta devant cette marques d'affection aussi surprenante que agréable. Au bout de quelque seconde , il rendit son étreinte au criminel.

« T'es pas inutile. On a tous besoin de toi. C'est de la fautes de ces types. Pas la tienne. » dit le Patron.

Bercé par ses tendres paroles , le gameur s'endormit lentement. Il eu juste le temps d'entendre le Patron chuchoter :

« On se vengera. »

.

.

.

.

. . . / ATTENTION / . . .

Un guest ( quelqu'un qui n'a pas de compte fanfiction ) m'a laisser un message , malgré le fait qu'il n'y ai pas de nom et que la personne cité risque de ne pas se reconnaître , je vais répondre à son reviews. Le reviews disait :

Wahou. J'adore cette fanfiction , je dois t'avoir qu'au début , avec le coma je me disait que c'était déjà vu. Mais tu as bien amener ça , bien fais évolué et j'en suis agréablement surprise. Continu comme ça , c'est génial. *w*

Ma réponse :

Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravi que ma fiction te plaise ! Surtout ne le prend pas mal , ce n'est pas méchant quand je dis que tu as oublié d'entrer un nom , ça arrive à tout le monde ! C'est juste un peu embêtant parce que du coup , je ne sais pas à qui je répond et je ne sais pas si tu es nouvelle ou pas. J'espère que si tu commente un autres de mes chapitre , tu n'oubliera pas d'entrer un nom ! ;) En tout cas merci beaucoup , et au plaisir de te revoir. Je te souhaite des pandicorne et de la guimauve ! *w*

.

Les reviews :

.

Deponia : Merci beaucoup ! j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Licorne et poutou *w*

Miki aren : Merciiiii ! Je suis super contente que le chapitre 9 te plaise ! J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre ! Je te souhaite du chocolat et … ENCORE PLEIN DE CHOCOLAT ! *w* *w* *w*

Peter Reine : Mais tu es nouveau toi ! Enchantée ! Oui , je suis sadique , mais je peux peut-être sauver le Hippie … On vas essayer ! En tout cas , je suis heureuse que ma fiction t'es plus ! Bisous et licorne ! *w*

.

.

.

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 10 ! J'espère que le précédent vous à plus et que vous aurez aimé celui-ci ! En attendant je vous laisse , n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews , ça me fera plaisir !

Gros bisous et rendez vous dimanche prochain ! Bonne semaine à vous ! *w*


	11. Chapter 11 : on est une famille

Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ?! Moi super ! Aujourd'hui c'était la fête des papa, la fête de la musique et en même temps le 1er jour de l'été ! Super non ? Alors on se retrouve pour le chapitre 11 ! J'ai pu me faire corrigé, donc normalement il n'y a pas de fautes, ou très peu ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Comme toujours je répond au reviews à la fin du chapitre !

Bonne lecture ! :)

.

.

.

Chapitre 11 : on est une famille

.

.

.

.

.

Il faisait nuit depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Antoine marchait , les poings dans les poches. Les rues de la ville étaient sombres. Il avançait dans le noir, avec pour seul éclairage les rayons de la lune. Sa respiration calme et régulière formait de la buée autour de lui. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Ou allait-il déjà ? Ah oui, il allait chez Mathieu. Son ami n'allait pas bien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour le savoir. Antoine savait que Mathieu avait besoin de réconfort. Et selon lui, c'était son devoir de lui en apporter. Antoine adorait Mathieu. C'était son meilleur ami. Le petit schizophrène savait tout de lui et inversement. C'était donc à neuf heures du soir qu' Antoine avait décidé d'aller voir Mathieu. Il arriva devant la maison de celui-ci, il s'arrêta un instant et réfléchit. Dans quel état allait-il trouver Mathieu ? Et si ce dernier ne voulait pas le voir ? Que se passerait-il ensuite ? Allait-il arriver à le rassurer ? Antoine en doutait. Mais il allait essayer. Il sonna à la porte. Il ne lui fallu pas attendre longtemps avant de se faire accueillir par Maître Panda.

« Salut. » dit froidement celui-ci.

Euh … salut. » dit Antoine, troublé.

Il était évident que l'ursidé avait beaucoup pleuré. Ses yeux étaient rouges et le chemin que les larmes salées avaient tracé sur ses joues était encore visible. Le grand chevelu prit le Maître dans ses bras.

« Désolé. » souffla-t-il.

« T'as pas à être désolé. C'est pas ta faute. » coupa Maître Panda.

Il le fit entrer dans la maison. Antoine sentit tout de suite la tension qui régnait entre les membres de la famille.

« Mathieu est dans sa chambre. » dit simplement l'ursidé.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre du schizophrène quand il vit quelqu'un sortir de celle du Geek. Le Patron ? Impossible. Pourquoi était-il avec le gameur ? Antoine sentit la colère monter en lui. Qu'est ce que le criminel avait fait au no-life ? Sans savoir pourquoi, le chevelu sauta sur le Patron et le bloqua contre le mur.

« QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT AU GEEK ?! » hurla-t-il.

« Fermes la, le balai à chiottes ! Tu vas le réveiller ! » dit le Patron à voix basse.

« Tu lui as fait quoi ?! » reprit Antoine en chuchotant.

« Je lui ai rien fait ! Il était triste et je l'ai consolé parce que personne à part moi est foutu de le faire dans cette baraque ! » dit froidement le Patron.

Antoine réfléchit un instant. Le Patron n'avait rien fait au Geek ? Bizarre…

« Tu dis la vérité ? » questionna Antoine.

« Si tu m'crois pas, t'as qu'à vérifier. » répondit le Patron.

Le grand chevelu s'approcha de la chambre du Geek et entrouvra la porte. Le gameur dormait paisiblement. Antoine fut soulagé. Il jetta un dernier coup d'œil au petit avant de refermer la porte. Il s'excusa brièvement au près du Patron pour ne pas l'avoir cru avant d'aller vers la chambre de son ami.

Il toqua et sans attendre l'autorisation, il entra. Il trouva Mathieu, allongé sur son lit en train de regarder le plafond. Son regard était vide, son sourire autrefois si beau avait disparu. Il semblait mort de l'intérieur. Il était décoiffé et totalement débraillé. Antoine ne supportait pas de voir son ami dans cet état. Il voulait faire quelque chose, le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Ça n'allait pas bien se passer. Le vidéaste à la chevelure folle ne savait pas quoi dire. Que voulez-vous dire dans ces moments là ? Ça faisait cinq minutes qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient bougé. Le silence, qui commençait à être pesant, fut rompu par Antoine qui décida de prendre Mathieu dans ses bras. Le petit schizophrène fut d'abord surpris par cette marque d'affection, mais se laissa vite aller dans l'étreinte de son meilleur ami. Il recommença à pleurer et fut de nouveau secoué par de violents spasmes, il enroula ses bras autour du torse d'Antoine et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait pleurer, Antoine serait là pour sécher ses larmes. Antoine sentit le tissu de sa chemise devenir humide au niveau de son épaule. Il remarqua que la poitrine du petit châtain était secouée par plusieurs sanglots entrecoupés de reniflements. Il resserra Mathieu contre lui, comme si il avait peur que celui-ci ne disparaisse.

« Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé. » demanda calmement Antoine à voix basse.

Mathieu raconta à Antoine ce qui c'était passé. Malgré les béguéments de Mathieu, Antoine comprit le récit de ce dernier.

« Le Hippie est fort, tu verras, il va s'en sortir. » murmura Antoine.

« Le… le médecin *snif* à dit qu'il se réveillera pas. C'est fini. » sanglotta Mathieu.

« Continu à espérer. Rien n'est perdu. » dit Antoine.

Ils restèrent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre longtemps. Mathieu pleurait. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Antoine était là pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre, tout en lui soufflant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Ils finirent par s'endormir ensemble.

Pendant ce temps, la Fille était avec le Prof. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à digérer ce que le Patron avait dit. Il faisait partie de la famille ? Non ? Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Heureusement le Prof était la pour elle. Il savait la rassurer.

« Pourquoi il a dit ça ? Il nous aime pas ? Il a honte de nous ? On est une famille ! Il peut pas le nier ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Il a aussi peur que nous. » lui dit le Prof.

« tu crois ? » demanda la Fille.

« J'en suis sûr. » affirma le scientifique.

La Fille réfléchit. Il avait sans doute raison. Le Patron avait peur. Elle se sentait mieux d'un coup. Elle se blottit contre le torse du Prof.

« Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu serais totalement perdu ! » plaisanta son amant.

« Eh ! C'est pas vrai ! » rigola la Fille.

« Je t'aime. » lui murmura le Prof à son oreille.

« Moi aussi. » dit-elle en souriant.

Au même moment, le Patron et le Panda étaient dans la cuisine, légèrement remonté. Ils se regardaient depuis plusieurs minutes, sans rien dire. Le Patron regardait le Panda avec un regard meurtrier, et malgré les verres teintés du criminel, l'ursidé sentait son regard froid sur lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » finit il par demander.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as dit ça au Geek ? » questionna le Patron.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda innocemment l'ursidé.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! » dit froidement le Patron.

« Le Geek sait que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. » dit le Panda en haussant les épaules.

« Tu te trompes. Tu as été infâme avec lui ! » répondit le Patron avec rage.

« Toi tu le terrorises tout le temps. Tu lui fais peur. Tu lui sors des blagues salaces. De toute façon t'es un criminel. Rien d'autre. T'as pas de cœur. Alors fermes la. » répondit froidement le Maître.

« Moi, je rassure le Geek. Je le soutiens. Vous vous ne faites rien pour lui ! » s'énerva le Patron.

« Si tu veux mon avis, on en fait plus pour lui que toi ! » s'emporta le Panda.

« Non. Vous en faites pas plus que moi. C'est vrai, vous en faites beaucoup. Mais vous faites pas ce qu'il faut. Je le rassure quand il a peur. Et quand tu l'as engueulé pour quelque chose qu'il a pas fait, j'étais la pour lui dire que rien de ce que t'avais dit était vrai. Toi t'es jamais là pour lui. T'as dit quelque chose que même moi j'aurais pas dit. T'es un con. » cracha le Patron.

« TA GUEULE ! C'EST BON ! JE REGRETTE CE QUE J'AI DIT ! JE LE PENSAIS PAS ! J'AURAIS PAS DU DIRE ÇA ! j-j'ai… j'ai juste peur. »

La voix de Maître Panda se brisa. Il finit par sangloter.

« Je sais que t'as peur la peluche. Je sais que tu pensais pas ce que tu disais. Mais maintenant que tu l'as dit, il va falloir t'excuser. » dit le Patron.

« T'as raison. J'y vais. Merci. » dit le Panda en s'éloignant.

Avant que l'ursidé ne s'éloigne du champ de vision du criminel, celui-ci l'interpella.

« Hé la peluche ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda le Panda.

« Oublies pas. »

« N'oublies pas quoi ? »

Le Patron se tut quelques instants avant de répondre en souriant :

« N'oublies pas qu'on est une famille. »

.

.

.

.

Le PATRON : Merci beaucoup ! Heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Pour du lemon, on verra dans les prochains chapitre ! Mais je ne te promet rien ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Poutou et amour*w*

miki aren : super contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus ! Ouiiiii ! J'adorele chocolat ! Je t'aiiiiime ! ( t'inquiète sans guimauve ;) bizou, chocolat et lipatatorne *w*

Deponia : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu peux mettre autant de parenthèse chiants que tu veux ! Tu m'aides beaucoup, tu me corrige, et m'aide à m'améliorer ! Eh oui, tu as raison, je devrais faire plus attention quand je me relie ;) Merci beaucoup ! Tu es mon petit ange gardien ! *w*

Nahily : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravi que ma fic te plaise ! Le couple matoine est aussi mon préféré ! Je me fais relie ( par une amie) mais quelques fois, elle ne voit pas toute les fautes ! XD en tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Je te fais des poutou et des pandicorne ! *w*

Romiche : Ah ! C'était TOI le reviews anonyme ! Mdddr XD c'est pas grave ! Ça arrive à tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Bizou et guimauve *w*

Peter Reine : Merci beaucoup ! en ce qui concerne la pouffiasse de copine à Antoine, n'ai pas peur d'être méchant : elle est la pour que tout le monde la déteste l'insulte et se défoule sur elle ! C'est une P*te ! ( oui je déchaîne ma colère sur elle ) merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Guimauve et bébé panda*w*

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 11 j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Rendez vous dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 12 ! Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et tout l'amour du monde !

Bébé Panda et amour*w*


	12. Chapter 12 : Je te ferai pas de mal

Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi bof, quelques petits problèmes mais ça va ! Je suis officiellement en vacances ! Et vous ? Donc voilà, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 12, j'espère que le 11 vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

…./ ATTENTION/….

Comme la dernière fois je n'ai pas pu me faire corrigé, j'ai eu quelques problèmes cette semaine et ma correctrice n'était malheureusement pas disponible, je n'avais personne d'autre pour me corriger et encore une fois à cause de mes " problème " je manquais cruellement de temps ( c'est aussi pour ça que je poste ce chapitre à 11h du soir ) j'ai fait de mon mieux pour corriger mes faute d'orthographe et de grammaire ( mais il se peut que j'en ai oublié ou que je n'en ai pas vu ) désolé, désolé et encore désolé, normalement les prochaines semaines ma correctrice pourra m'aider et vous aurez des chapitre sans fautes.

Bref… sur ce… bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 12 : Je te ferais pas de mal.

.

.

.

.

Quand Mathieu ouvrit les yeux vers sept heures, Antoine n'était plus là. Avait-il rêvé ? Impossible. Pourquoi Antoine était-il parti ? Il s'était senti tellement mieux dans ses bras. Il s'était senti revivre. Et maintenant qu'il était parti, il se sentait mourir. Le petit châtain se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il fixa le vide pendant plusieurs minutes, l'air absent, avant de remarquer un petit bout de papier sur la table de nuit. Il s'empressa de le prendre. C'était un mot d'Antoine.

Mot qui disait :

-J'ai du rentrer chez moi, pour retrouver Kristina qui m'a demander de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Tu dormais et je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle.

Antoine.

Mathieu soupira de désespoir. Antoine était parti pour rejoindre sa copine. Cette salope lui volait son meilleur ami. SON Antoine. Une rage immense le pris ?'. Son meilleur ami l'abandonnait pour une fille. Ce n'était pas juste. Il avait connu Antoine avant cette femme. Puis, du jour au lendemain, elle débarquait et Antoine n'avait plus d'yeux que pour elle. Mathieu était jaloux. Terriblement jaloux. Non, pas jaloux. Possessif. Antoine lui appartenait. À lui et à lui seul. Bien sur, Mathieu revint vite à la raison et comprit que malheureusement, Antoine ne lui appartenait pas. Mais il en voulait tout de même à Antoine de l'avoir laissé seul juste parce que sa copine le lui avait demandé. Mathieu enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et se mit à hurler et à taper dedans. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à qu'il n'ait plus d'air. Le schizophrène fini par se rendormir, son sommeil étant peuplé de rêves aussi doux que douloureux. Il rêvait d'une vie avec le Hippie à ses côté et Antoine pour lui tout seul. Une vie qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Au même moment, Antoine faisait un marathon pour rentrer chez lui au plus vite. Il avait passé la nuit avec Mathieu, et avait oublié de prévenir sa copine. Kristina devait être morte d'inquiétude. Il s'engagea dans une ruelle faiblement éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui commençait à se lever. Cette même petite ruelle était sale et souillée par les détritus que les passant s'amusaient à jeter dedans. Le chant des oiseaux et le vent qui si engouffraient y formaient un contraste étrange qui lui donnait un air inquiétant. Antoine était à bout de souffle et avait un point de côté. Heureusement pour lui, sa maison n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes. Quand il arriva enfin chez lui, il fût interpellé depuis la cuisine par Kristina.

« Antoine c'est toi ? Tu es rentré ? »

« Oui ma chérie je suis là. » répondit Antoine.

« T'aurais pu me prévenir que tu passait la nuit chez Mathieu ! » s'énerva Kristina.

« Je sais, désolé mon amour. » dit Antoine.

« C'est pas grave, on va pas se disputer pour ça ! » s'écria la jeune femme.

« T'as raison. » déclara Antoine en allant embrasser sa copine.

Antoine sourit sur les lèvres de son amante. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé quelqu'un. Personne. Personne à part Mathieu. Quand il pensait à Kristina, il souriait naturellement. Sa beauté le fascinait. Ses long cheveux noir qui n'en finissaient pas, son corps de déesse, ses magnifiques yeux vert. On peut le dire, il était fou d'elle. Le grand chevelu ne savait pas ce qu'était le grand amour, mais il était prêt à parier que c'était ça.

Pendant ce temps, le Panda préparait le petit déjeuner du Geek. Le soleil commençait tout doucement à se lever et il était décidé à aller s'excuser au près du gameur. Il prit un plateau repas et y déposa deux tartines de pâte à tartiner et un bol de céréales avant de se dirigé vers la chambre du petit.

Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra. Le Geek dormait encore. Maître Panda déposa le plateau repas sur le bureau et s'approcha ensuite du no-life. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Celui-ci se réveilla presque immédiatement.

« Maître ! Tu es là ? Je suis désolé, j'aurais du aider le Hippie… »

« Chuuuuutttt… c'est pas ta faute. J'aurais jamais du dire ça. Je pensait pas ce que je disais. Pardonne moi. » le coupa l'ursidé.

« Tu m'en veut pas ? Pourtant c'est de ma faute… » dit le Geek.

« Arrête de dire des conneries. C'est pas de ta faute. Jamais j'aurais du te dire ça. J'ai était ignoble avec toi. C'est juste que … j'ai… j'ai tellement peur de plus le revoir… » se mit à pleurer l'ursidé.

Le Geek prit le Panda dans ses bras. Ça devait être dur pour son frère de se confier ainsi. Et il en avait prit conscience.

« C'est pas grave. Je te pardonne. Mais arrête de pleurer s'il te plait. Il va se réveiller. » dit le Geek en caressant le dos du Maître.

« Comment tu peux en être si sur ? » questionna le Panda en pleurant.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Il peut pas nous abandonner. » déclara le gameur, sur de lui.

Combien de temps sont-ils resté comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Personne n'aurait su le dire. Dans cette famille ou les malheurs et la mauvaise humeur régnaient, le petit Geek et son optimiste avait beaucoup de mal à trouver leur place. Ce n'était pas une vie pour un enfant innocent qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Le pauvre petit vivait dans le stress et la peur. Comment grandir convenablement dans ces conditions ? Mais bon, sa famille ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire grand-chose pour le conserver de la réalité. Car, un jour ou l'autre, le Geek saurait que la vie n'est pas un jeu vidéo, et que dans la vie, il faut être responsable et mature si l'on veut s'en sortir.

Maître Manda rompu le délicieux câlin que lui faisait son petit frère en disant :

« Je dois y aller. Mange ton petit déjeuner. Et tu remerciera le Patron. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le Geek.

« C'est lui qui m'a demandé de m'excuser… » déclara le Panda, honteux.

« Tu te serais excuser si il ne t'aurait pas dit de le faire ? » questionna le gameur.

« Je ne sais pas. » admit le Panda.

« J'irais le remercier. » dit le Geek, troublé.

C'était le Patron qui avait dit au Maître de s'excuser ? Wahou… bizarre… Mais aussi bizarre cela semblait-il, il préféra ne pas chercher à comprendre.

De leur côté, le Prof et la Fille étaient descendu dans la cuisine. Dans cette maison ou tout le monde avait perdu espoir, les plus optimiste était la Fille et le Geek. Tout le reste de cette famille était pessimiste. Malheureusement.

Les deux amoureux prenait leur petit déjeuner quand Mathieu arriva avec une démarche de zombie. Le schizophrène prit un mug qu'il remplit de café. Les traits de son visage étaient fermé et n'exprimaient rien d'autre que de le tristesse et de la fatigue.

« Tu mange pas ?! » s'étonna la Fille en voyant son créateur se diriger vers la sortit de la cuisine avec seulement une tasse de café brûlant en main.

« J'ai pas faim. » déclara seulement Mathieu.

« ÇA SUFFIT ! J'EN AI MARRE ! TU PEUX PAS RESTER COMME ÇA ! » hurla le Prof.

« Rester comment ? » demanda négligemment Mathieu.

« TU MANGE PLUS, TU DORS PLUS ! FAIS UN EFFORT ET BOUGE TOI ! » s'écria le Prof, hors de lui.

La Fille regarda son amant avec dégoût. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais dire ça à Mathieu était inimaginable pour elle. Mathieu semblait profondément blessé.

« J'suis fatigué. J'suis déprimé. Je vais très mal. Mais, je veux pas allait mieux. J'ai le droit d'aller mal. » dit Mathieu sans émotion dans la voix.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il monta dans sa chambre.

« T'aurais pas pu être plus doux ?! » questionna ma Fille avec agressivité.

« Ça m'a échappé… » déclara le Prof avec embarras

« Je vais lui parler. » déclara la Fille en se dirigeant vers l'étage du haut.

Le Prof regardait sa compagne partir pour parler avec leur créateur sans dire un mot. Il savait que Mathieu avait besoin de réconfort. Mais comment arriverai-t-il à lui en apportait si il n'arrivait pas à se rassurer lui-même ?

Pendant ce temps, le Patron était assit dans le jardin, sous un arbre. Il faisait beau. Il faisait chaud. Il y avait du soleil. L'herbe était malgré tout humide à cause de la rosé du matin. Les oiseaux chantaient. Cette scène matinal qui se déroulait dans le jardin ne correspondait absolument pas à l'image que les gens se faisait du criminel. Ce dernier, dans l'herbe, en train de fumer sa clope réfléchissait à tout … et à rien en même temps ! À quoi pouvait bien penser un criminel tel que le Patron ? Personne ne pouvait le savoir. Perdu dans ses pensées, le Patron n'entendit pas le Geek arrivait dernière lui. Le gameur posa ses fesses dans l'herbe à côté de celle du Patron. Au bout d'un moment, le criminel demanda :

« Ça va gamin ? »

« Oui.» déclara le Geek.

« Et tu veux quoi ? » demanda le Patron.

« Te remercier. » dit le petit.

Le Patron fut surprit. Le Geek voulait le remercier ? Pourquoi ? Il n'était au courant de rien.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda -t-il.

« Tu sais pas pourquoi ? » s'étonna le gameur.

« Ben non ! Je sais pas ! Dis moi ! » s'impatienta le criminel.

« Merci d'avoir dit au Panda de s'excuser. » dit le Geek.

Merde. La japonaise avait dit au Geek que si il s'était excusé s'était parce-que il le lui avait demandé. Le Patron ne savait pas quoi dire.

« De rien. » lâche-t-il simplement.

« Pourquoi t'a fais ça ? » demanda le no-life.

« Fais quoi ? » soupira le Patron, exaspéré de ne comprendre aucune requête du gamin.

« Je comprend pas pourquoi t'as demandé au Panda de s'excuser. » dit simplement le Geek.

« Je savais que t'en avais besoin. » répondit le criminel.

« C'est gentil. Merci Patron. » dit le gameur en prenant le criminel dans ses bras.

Une fois la courte étreinte terminé, le Patron et le Geek de retardèrent dans les yeux sans rien dire. Puis, lentement, presque naturellement, les lèvres du Geek et du Patron se rencontrèrent. C'était un baiser doux et tendre qui exprimait tout l'amour qu'éprouvait les deux hommes l'un envers l'autre. Les lèvres du Geek s'imprimer de l'odeur de celle du Patron. Les lèvres de ce dernier dévorait celle de son partenaires. Ça faisait du bien de voir un peu d'amour dans cette famille. Le baiser fut rompu par le Geek qui repoussa légèrement le Patron. Celui-ci le regarda dans l'incompréhension. Devant le regard du criminel, le Geek s'expliqua.

« J'ai peur que tu me brise le cœur. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime trop pour te faire du te ferais pas de mal. » déclara le Patron en reprenant le baiser.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miki aren : Ma très chère loutre Reine du monde, tu va bien ? Moi oui ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Pardonne moi pour la guimauve du chapitre 11 et 12 :( en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes gentil reviews :3 chocolat, licorne et PLEIN DE BÉBÉ PANDA ! *w*

Peter Reine : Voilà le chapitre 12 ! J'espère qu'il est plus long que le précédent ( j'ai pas vérifier) XD oui, tu peux insulter la mademoiselle autant que tu veux ! :3 Et le Panda s'est excusé ! :) Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Pandicorne et guimauve ! *.*

Deponia : Merci beaucoup ! :3 j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Lipatatorne et amour*.*

Nahily : Merci Merci et encore merci ! :3 j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Poutou et arc en ciel *.*

.

.

.

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 12 ! Encore désolé pour les très nombreuse faute d'orthographe, la prochaine fois mon chapitre sera corrigé ! Promit ! En attendant, rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 13 ! Bisous :3

Tendresse et bizou *.*


	13. Chapter 13 : Je pourrais pas ten vouloir

Coucou ! Ça va ? Moi oui, j'ai réussi à faire corriger mon chapitre ! Yes ! Donc on se retrouve pour le chapitre 13 ! J'espère que le 12 vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 13 : je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir

.

.

.

La Fille était dans la chambre de son créateur avec ce dernier. Il devait être neuf heures et ça faisait deux jours que Mathieu n'avait rien mangé. Le Prof et la Fille s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui. Autant pour sa santé physique que mentale. Leurs créateur ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, ne souriait plus. Il ne vivait plus, tout simplement. Il s'était littéralement transformé en mollusque. Il ne sortait plus de chez lui, il ne faisait rien. Plus rien. Leur misérable famille perdait peu à peu son équilibre et si ça continuait comme ça, elle tomberait dans le vide. À ce stade, plus rien ne pouvait les sauver. Rien à part un miracle.

Le Prof s'était rendu compte de tout cela, et avait voulu réagir au près de Mathieu. Mais il l'avait fait un peu violemment. Il avait hurlé, et ça, Mathieu l'avait mal pris. C'est pour cela que sa personnalité féminine avait voulu lui parler.

« Il faut pas lui en vouloir, mais tu sais, on s'inquiète nous ! On voit que tu vas pas bien, et on voudrait t'aider ! » expliqua la Fille.

« Je sais que vous voulez m'aider, mais je peux me débrouiller seul ! Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi. » répondit Mathieu en essayant d'être persuasif.

« Tu es sûr ? Ça fait deux jours que tu n'as rien mangé… » fit remarquer la Fille.

« T'inquiètes je vais bien. Et c'est pas vrai j'ai mangé avant…. » mentit Mathieu.

« Ah… Ok. » dit la Fille qui doutait de la sincérité du schizophrène.

« Bon… tu peux me laisser seul ? Je dois continuer le prochain épisode de SLG. » dit Mathieu.

« Oui, pas de problème. » dit la Fille avant de quitter la chambre.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, Mathieu poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Oui, il avait mentit pour arriver à ses fin. Mais, qu'auriez vous fait à sa place ? Encore une fois, le petit châtain prit sa tête dans ses mains et pleura. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer ces temps ci. C'était compréhensible. C'était une réaction humaine. Le pauvre schizophrène n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait mourir. Il s'en voulait beaucoup d'inquiéter sa famille, mais il n'en pouvait pas grand-chose… ou peut être que si… il ne savait plus. Plus rien. De toute façon, il ne réfléchissait plus. Ça le fatiguait de réfléchir. Il n'avait plus la volonté de réfléchir. Il n'avait plus foi en rien.

Pendant ce temps, Antoine était avec Kristina. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un de ses horribles canapés en train de se faire des mamours. Antoine se serait senti mieux si Kristina ne lui avait pas annoncé qu'elle partait en vacances une semaine avec des amies. Qu'allait-il faire loin d'elle ? Le grand chevelu savait au fond de lui qu'il dramatisait la situation. Une semaine ce n'était rien ! Et puis, il avait Mathieu ! Il n'était pas seul. Il n'était jamais seul avec Mathieu.

« Tu vas faire quoi cette semaine sans moi ? » demanda Kristina.

« Je vais voir des potes à moi. Je vais sortir un peu. » dit Antoine.

« Je vais te manquer ? » questionna la jeune femme.

« Oui ! Tu vas beaucoup me manquer mon amour ! » dit Antoine en allant embrasser les lèvres de sa compagne.

« Bon ! Je vais préparer ma valise ! Je pars dans une heure ! » déclara la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? Déjà ? » s'écria Antoine.

« Oui, tu le savais pas ? » s'exclama Kristina.

« Je croyais que tu partais demain. » avoua le chevelu.

« Bah non… je part après, c'est ce que j'avais convenu avec mes amies… » expliqua la demoiselle.

« Tu m'avais pas prévenu ! » s'exclama Antoine.

« Désolé chéri, ça te dérange ? » demanda Kristina.

« Nan… nan, c'est pas grave ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Antoine.

« Cool ! Bon, je vais préparer mes affaires ! » dit Kristina en montant à l'étage pour faire sa valise.

Antoine soupira. Il aurait bien passé une dernière nuit d'amour avec sa chérie. Mais bon, il allait devoir faire avec.

Pendant ce temps, la Fille était avec le Panda. Personne ne s'était occupé de lui, de ce qu'il ressentait, de ce qu'il subissait. Personne ne pouvait le savoir. Personne à part la Fille. Maître Panda se confiait à elle. Elle prenait le temps de comprendre, elle lui donnait son avis. La Fille était très attentive aux problèmes des autres. Elle était attentionnée et s'occupait beaucoup des hommes de la maison. Elle les surveillait et faisait attention à eux. Même au Patron. Et dès que l'un d'eux voulait lui demander conseil, elle acceptait. C'est pour cela qu'elle était dans la chambre du Panda avec ce dernier.

« Dis moi, pourquoi tu faisais la gueule au Hippie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je… c'est tellement bête ! C'était pour une raison idiote qui n'avait pas de sens ! » sanglota le Panda.

« Racontes moi tout. » insista la Fille.

« Si j'ai commencé à lui faire la gueule, c-c'est parce que je l'ai vu embrasser une f-fille à la fête où on était invité, tu te souviens ? Une semaine avant l'accident, la fête chez Kriss. » expliqua le Maître.

C'est vrai. Une semaine avant l'accident, Mathieu avait été invité chez Kriss à une fête et avait emmené ses personnalités. Kriss avait invité beaucoup de monde.

« Oui, je me souviens. Et donc, tu l'as vu embrasser une fille ? » demanda la demoiselle.

« Oui. Dans un coin du salon. Je l'ai vu de mes propre yeux ! » s'exclama Maître Panda.

« Écoutes le Hippie est toujours défoncé. Et ce soir là, il était bourré. Il savait pas ce qu'il faisait. » dit la Fille.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je m'en veux. Je suis con. » cracha l'ursidé.

« Ne dis pas de conneries. N'importe qui aurait réagi comme toi. » déclara la Fille.

Le Panda était dans un état pitoyable. Il était détruit de l'intérieur. Un peu comme Mathieu. En moins pire peut-être. Mais personne ne pouvait réellement l'aider. Même la Fille ne pouvait rien pour lui. À présent, Maître Panda allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Mais au fond, n'avait-il pas toujours était seul ? Seul face au destin.

Pendant ce temps, le Patron était au salon. Il réfléchissait à ce qui c'était passé. Il avait vraiment fait ça ? Il avait embrassé le Geek ? Et celui-ci s'était laissé faire ? Incroyable. Mais que ressentait-il pour lui ? De l'amour ? Le Patron réfléchit. Quand il le voyait, il était heureux. Il avait envie de le protéger, de prendre soin de lui. Il voulait rester près de lui. Il voulait le sentir, le toucher et n'éprouvait pas le besoin urgent de se le taper. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était différent de ce qu'il ressentait pour ses putes. C'était différent que ce qu'il ressentait pour Mathieu ou les autres. Différent de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti tout au long de sa vie. Et c'est là qu'il comprit. Ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti était de l'amour. Il n'avait pas menti au Geek quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait trop pour lui faire du mal. Il ne voulait réellement pas le faire souffrir. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à la folie.

Le Patron fronçant les sourcils. Un criminel comme lui pouvait être amoureux ? Il lui semblait que oui. Mais au fond de lui, il avait peur de faire du mal au Geek. Car oui, si il voulait rester au côté du gameur, il allait devoir arrêter de lui faire des blagues salaces, arrêter de voir des putes, et essayer de passer plus de temps avec lui. Arrêter d'être lui tout simplement. Ça allait être dur, mais par amour pour le Geek, il allait le faire. Parce que il l'aimait.

Pendant ce temps, le Geek était dans sa chambre. Il était heureux. Heureux et triste à la fois. Il avait embrassé le Patron, il en était heureux. Mais, malgré le fait que le criminel lui ai dit qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il avait peur. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Ils étaient en couple ? Il ne savait pas. Mais au fond de lui, il l'espérait.

De son côté, la Fille était de nouveau avec le Prof. On peut le dire, celui-ci se faisait totalement défoncer ! Au sens figuré, bien sur. La Fille l'engueulait comme jamais. Il regretta dès cette instant d'avoir parlé si fermement à Mathieu. Le pire dans tout ça, était qu'il n'avait jamais voulu dire ça à Mathieu. Du moins, pas aussi brutalement. Il s'en voulait beaucoup. Malheureusement, il l'avait dit et c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il savait que son créateur n'allait pas bien. Il s'inquiétait, c'était tout.

« Il est en mauvais état, il a besoin de réconfort et toi tu l'engueules ! » s'énerva la Fille.

« Je sais, je suis désolé mais tu sais très bien que ça m'a échappé ! Je ne voulais pas le blesser ! » se défendit le Prof.

« Je sais, mais tu l'as dit. » cracha la Fille.

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux amoureux. Au bout d'un moment le Prof demanda :

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Non. Tu m'as juste déçu. » déclara la Fille.

« Tu me pardonnes ? » questionna le scientifique.

« Bien sûr que oui ! » répondit la jeune femme.

Elle s'approcha du Prof et mit ses bras autour de sa nuque. Elle cella leur lèvres en un chaste baiser. Elle inspira l'odeur de son amant qu'elle aimait tant et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. »

.

.

.

miki aren : Ouiiiii ! Des bébé Panda avec moi ! XD Heureuse que le chapitre 12 t'es plus ! Quoi ?! Tu vas a la japan expo ?! Troooop la chance ! Tu part en vacance ? 4 semaine ? Je vais pas avoir de nouvelle de toi pendant 4 semaine ? Naonnnnn ! :'(

Bref ! Je te souhaite plein de super vacances ! J'espère que quand tu auras de nouveau internet et que quand tu lira les prochain chapitre il te plairons ! Bonne vacances ma loutre Reine du monde ! :3 Bizou sans guimauve, chocolat et bébé Panda ! *w*

Nahily : je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus ! :) ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai souvent des problèmes (qui concerne généralement le même sujet) mais je m'en sort toujours ! :) merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment très gentil de te part de t'en inquiété ! Amour et licorne*w*

Deponia : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plus ! Poutou et pandicorne*w*

.

.

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 13 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Rendez vous dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 14 !

Bizouuuuus et guimauve ! *w*


	14. Chapter 14 : je le regrette déjà

Coucou ça va ? Moi oui ! Alors voilà le chapitre 14 ! Je m'excuse d'avance, ma correctrice n'est pas là ( maudite vacances) et je n'ai donc pas pu corriger le chapitre ( j'ai essayé mais il est sûrement bourré de fautes) alors voilà, désolé encore une fois :(

Le nouvelle SLG est sorti ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Moi j'ai adoré ! Vous pensez qu'il y aura une 6ème saison ? J'espère !

…/ANNONCE/….

J'ai une page facebook consacré à Antoine et Mathieu, elle s'appelle Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ( tout simplement) donc si vous voulez le rejoindre, n'hésitez pas ! Cette page contiendra des fanfictions, des photos, des vidéos… Ah oui ! Vous verrez que j'ai changé mon pseudo ‹lipatatorne sg› pour ‹ Mlle Curly›

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Chapitre 14 : Je le regrette déjà.

.

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, quand le Panda se réveilla, il faisait jour depuis longtemps. Treize heures. Il était treize heures. Déjà ?! Il avait dormi si longtemps ?

Le Maître descendit dans la cuisine pour voir qui était déjà réveillé. Dans la cuisine se trouvait le Prof et le Patron. Le criminel allait de moins en moins gérer ses bordels. Il préférait rester avec sa famille depuis un certain temps. Il avait comprit qu'il fallait profiter des gens qu'on aime depuis l'accident du Hippie. C'est pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Tatiana de dirigeai ses bordels à sa place.

Les rideaux de la cuisine tamisé les rayons du soleil qui venait éclairait une partit du visage du Patron. Celui-ci semblait perturbé par quelque chose. Le Patron regarda attentivement Maître Panda. Le criminel prit une gorgée de sa tasse de café et la reposa avec une lenteur calculé avant de demander :

« Ça va la peluche ? »

« Oui et toi ? » demanda Maître Panda.

« Ouai. » répondit le Patron.

Bien sur, le ton de sa voix était trop faux pour que quelqu'un puisse croire qu'il aille bien.

« T'es sur que ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien. » questionna le Panda.

« Toi non plus t'as pas l'air bien. Et je te pose pas de question pour autant. Alors fou moi la paix. » cracha le Patron sur la défensive.

« Ça va, t'énerve pas. » dit l'ursidé.

Sans un mot de plus, le criminel monta dans sa chambre.

« Il a pas l'air d'aller bien… » dit le Panda à l'attention du Prof.

« Comme nous tous. » répliqua ce dernier.

« Tu as sans doutes raison. » dit le Panda.

Pendant ce temps, le Geek était dans sa chambre avec la Fille. Celle-ci avait insisté pour lui parler. Pourquoi ? Parce que selon elle, il fallait que leur famille continu à parler. De garder un certain contacte entre eux. C'était bien que quelqu'un fasse un effort pour sauver leur famille. Mais c'était débile. Inutile. À elle seul, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Le Geek savait que les intentions de sa sœur était bonne, mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler. Encore moins avec la Fille. Mais bon, que pouvait-il faire contre ça ? C'était le Geek. Il ne pouvait pas se révolté. Et même si il le voulait, il était trop gentil pour le faire contre la Fille qui ne voulait que arranger les choses.

« Alors ça va ? » lui avait demandé la Fille.

« Oui. » avait simplement répondu le Geek qui n'avait pas envie de discuter.

« Pourquoi tu ne me parle plus ? » questionna la Fille après quelques minutes de silence.

« J'ai pas envie de discuter. C'est tout. » avoua le no-life.

« T'as pas l'air bien. Tu devrais en parler. » affirma la jeune femme.

« Personne ne vas bien. Et c'est pas parler qui va arranger les choses. » dit le Geek sur un temps qu'il voulait moins froid et distant.

« Je sais. Mais c'est quand même bien que quelqu'un essaye d'arranger les choses ! » dit la Fille, vexé.

« Oui, c'est bien d'essayer. » souffla le Geek d'un air désintéresser sans vraiment croire se qu'il disait.

Puis, sans un mot, ce dernier alla se blottir dans les bras de la Fille. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Était-ce pour lui faire plaisir, à elle, qui l'avait tant de fois consolé ? Était-ce parce que lui-même avait besoin d'affection ? Il ne savait pas, mais il se laissa vite aller dans l'étreinte. Il aimait l'odeur de la Fille. Elle sentait le parfum bon marché et la lotion pour cheveux. Sa peau était douce et sa légère barbe piquait le front du Geek qui soutenait la tête de sa sœur. Il aimait les câlins. Il adorait ça. Et malgré ce qu'il disait dans l'émission, il en recevait tout le temps. La Fille quand à elle, aimait aussi beaucoup les câlins. Mais, c'était dans ces moments qu'elle en avait le plus besoin. Elle enroula ses bras autour du corps frêle de son petit frère. Il restèrent comme ça quelques minute avant que la Fille ne se lève pour aller faire les course.

Laissant le Geek seul de nouveau. Seul. C'était le mot qui définissait chaque membre de la famille. Seul et abandonné. Les relations entres les membres de la famille était froide. Inexistante. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas nouveau. Il y a longtemps, à une époque qui semblait si loin à présent, leur famille était soudé et uni. Que c'était-il passé pour que ça change à ce point ? Personne ne le savait. Personne ne voulait le savoir.

Quand le Patron vit la Fille sortir de la chambre du Geek, il s'y dirigea pour rendre visite à ce dernier. Chose étonnante, le criminel toqua avant d'entrer. Il trouva le gameur sur son lit en train de jouer à Mario kart. Celui-ci leva les yeux de sa console et regarda le Patron avec un petit sourire gêné. Ce dernier fut satisfait de la réaction qu'il provoquait chez le Geek. Mais son sourire mourut quand il se rappela la raison pour laquelle il était là.

« Ça va gamin ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui et t-toi ? » béguéllia le Geek.

« Ouai. » répondit l'intéressé.

Le silence se fit. Silence durant lequel le no-life osa a peine respirer. Depuis l'autre jour, celui ou il avait embrassé le Patron, il l'évitait un petit peu… pourquoi ? Par honte ? Par gêne ? Par peur ? Il ne savait pas. Le regard du criminel et du gameur se croisèrent. Mais le Geek détourna rapidement les yeux en rougissant.

« Pourquoi tu m'évites ? » demanda négligemment le Patron.

« J-je t'évite pas ! » s'exclama le Geek surprit par la question du criminel.

« Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu évites mon regard ? Pourquoi quand tu me croise dans les couloirs tu fais semblant de pas m'voir ? Pourquoi quand je te parle tu m'ignores ? Tu crois que je l'avais pas remarqué ? Me prend pas pour un con et dit moi ce qui va pas. » dit le criminel.

« C-c'est pas bien ce qu'on a fait … » lâcha le Geek.

« De quoi ? » s'étonna le criminel.

« Quand on s'est em-embrassé …. » répondit le Geek en rougissant.

« Pourquoi ? Ça t'as pas plus ? » s'indigna le Patron.

« S-si ! » s'exclaffa le gameur dont le visage était cramoisi.

« Alors explique moi ! Pourquoi c'est pas bien ? » s'exclama le Patron dont la patience avait des limites.

« Parce que on est pas ensemble. Quand on est pas en couple, on doit pas se rouler des pelles ! » répondit le no-life.

« Si tu pense ça, c'est que t'as rien compris à la vie gamin. Puis on s'en fiche. On est ensemble maintenant. » dit naturellement le criminel.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna le Geek.

« Bah oui. Tu m'aimes non ? » dit le Patron en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Euh… oui… » avoua le Geek.

« Et on s'est embrassé ? » continua de demander le criminel.

« Oui, oui… » répéta le Geek.

« Donc on est ensemble ! » s'exclama le Patron en croisant les bras.

« Mais c'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! » s'écria le gameur.

« Ah bon ? Et ça marcha comment ? Tu t'y connais en relation amoureuse ? » demanda un peu violemment le Patron.

« Pas vraiment, mais je crois m'y connaître mieux que toi. » déclara le Geek.

« Alors comment on fait ? » demanda le criminel.

Le Geek écarquilla les yeux. Le Patron lui avait vraiment posé cette question ? Oui. Le gameur tourna la tête pour regarder dernière les verre tinté du criminel. Puis, avec un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il demanda :

« Tu veux que je te montre ? »

« Oui. Apprend moi. » répondit le Patron qui était totalement absorbé par le regard du no-life.

« L'amour, ce sont des petites attentions, des caresses, des mots doux … » pendant qu'il disait ces mots, il s'approcha doucement du Patron.

Il se mit devant lui, et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« C'est de l'inquiétude pour la personne qu'on aime, ce sont des câlins, des baisers… »

Puis, sans en rajouter, il caressa les lèvres du Patron à l'aide des siennes. Le Patron ferma les yeux, profitant au maximum de cette sensation nouvelle pour lui. Certes, il avait déjà embrassé plein de gens, mais pas comme ça. Pas en cherchant à faire doucement et à apprécier le baiser. D'habitude quand il embrassé quelqu'un, il le faisait vite et sauvagement. Là, c'était paisible et agréable.

Le gameur s'empara des lèvres du criminel. C'était un baiser doux et langoureux. La langue du Patron demanda l'accès à l'entrée de la bouche du Geek. Un long balais enflammé s'engagea entre les langues des deux protagonistes. Ils brisèrent leur baiser enflammé et se regardèrent. Le Patron regarda attentivement son conjoint avant de lui murmurer :

« Je t'aime. »

De son côté, Antoine marchait en direction de la maison du schizophrène. Il voulait voir son meilleur ami et celui-ci serait sans doute ravis de le voir. Ils en avait besoin, l'un comme l'autre. Il sonna à la porte et fut directement accueilli par la Fille.

« Bonjour Antoine ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

« Salut ! » dit Antoine avec un grand sourire.

La Fille le fit entrer, ils parlèrent quelques minutes avant que Antoine ne se décide à aller dans la chambre de Mathieu. Sans prendre le temps de toquer, il entra dans la pièce.

« Salut mec ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Salut… » répondit ce dernier, surprit de le voir.

La chose qui choqua le plus Antoine, était à quel point Mathieu avait maigri. Ce n'était plus qu'un sac d'os. Il était très pâle aussi, et avait des énormes cernes sous les yeux. Ses beaux yeux bleus, étaient froids et n'exprimaient que la douleur que son ami ressentait. Mais, Antoine préféra ne pas faire remarquer à son ami à quel point son état était déplorable. Mathieu pouvait prendre soin de lui tout seul. Il en avait la certitude.

Antoine s'installa et les deux hommes commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, en essayant d'oublier tout leurs problèmes. En essayant de faire comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé. Au bout d'un moment, Antoine lâcha :

« Kristina est partit sept jours, donc, cette semaine, je crois qu'on va la passé ensemble ! »

Et là, le cerveau de Mathieu beuga. Antoine était venu ici seulement parce que sa copine n'était pas là ?! Il était son bouche trou ?! La réalité frappa Mathieu en plein cœur. Antoine ne l'aimait pas, et il ne l'aimerai jamais. Et si ce dernier était avec lui en ce moment même, c'était parce que Kristina n'était pas là. Une rage immense prit par de Mathieu. Celui-ci se leva et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre avant de dire à Antoine :

« Dégage. »

« Mais… pourquoi ? » demanda Antoine qui ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait.

« Tu te sert de moi ! Si tu est venu me voir c'est seulement parce que ta copine est pas là ! » cria Mathieu en lançant un regard meurtrier à Antoine.

« Mais non ! C'est faux ! » s'exclama ce dernier.

« Ah Oui ?! Et tu vas ma faire croire que si Kristina était pas partit tu serai venu ?! » hurla le petit schizophrène.

« Bah, peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais ouai, je serai venu… » dit Antoine.

« Ouai, mais tu serai venu moins souvent. » cracha Mathieu.

« Mathieu, calme toi… » dit le grand chevelu.

« Sort de chez moi tout de suite. » dit Mathieu d'un ton calme et froid.

« Ne fait pas quelques choses que tu pourrais regretter… » tenta vainement Antoine.

« Vas t'en. » répondit Mathieu pour unique réponse.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour raisonner son ami, Antoine partit en direction de la porte. Il pensait que ça serai mieux de laisser Mathieu se calmer tout seul. Avant de partir il dit :

« Si tu as besoin de moi je serai là. Même si tu en doutes. »

« Ouai c'est ça. » répondit Mathieu en fermant la porte dernière lui.

Une fois Antoine partit, Mathieu se laissa glisser le long du mur et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Dans un murmure de désespoir il dit :

« Je le regrette déjà… »

.

.

.

.

Deponia : Kristina ? Peut être qu'il faut s'en méfier, peut être pas… qui sait ? Oui, pauvre Panda, il me rend triste :'( j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus :) lipatatorne et bisou *.*

Nahily : Oui, c'est assez triste quand je parle de Mathieu… :( j'aurais bien voulu que Antoine s'occupe de Mathieu, mais le destin en a décidé autrement… j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! :) poutou et guimauve *.*

.

.

Donc voilà ! C'était le chapitre 14 j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à aller rejoindre ma page et surtout, SURTOUT … passé de super vacances.

Pandicorne et amour *.*


	15. Chapter 15 : Qui me regrettera

Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super ! Alors voilà comme prévu le chapitre 15 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

.

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Chapitre 15 : Qui me regrettera ?

.

.

.

.

Ça faisait une semaine. Une semaine que Mathieu et Antoine s'étaient disputé. Une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Le grand chevelu ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans la tête du petit schizophrène. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ? C'était la réaction la plus insensée que Mathieu ait eu selon lui. La raison de leur dispute énervait Antoine au plus haut point. Mathieu avait-il raison ? Non. Impossible. Et pourtant, il y avait une part de vérité dans les dires de son meilleur ami. Si Kristina avait été là, il ne serait pas aller chez Mathieu. Antoine le savait. Alors c'est ça qu'il était ? Un gros con qui se sert de son meilleur ami comme bouche-trou quand sa copine n'est pas là ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Cette constatation le fit frémir. Le petit châtain avait eu raison de réagir ainsi. Car, le grand chevelu avait enfin comprit, que d'une façon indirecte, il jouait avec son meilleur ami. Et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Mais, il y avait autre chose qui n'allait pas avec Mathieu. Ce n'était pas à cause de lui. Ce n'était pas à cause du Hippie, c'était autre chose. Malheureusement, il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. La réponse était pourtant si évidente…

Antoine arrêta de réfléchir à tous ça. Il se jura intérieurement qu'il irait s'excuser auprès de Mathieu. Mais pas tout de suite, maintenant, il devait aller chercher sa copine qui rentrait de son voyage.

Pendant ce temps, le Prof et la Fille était à l'hôpital. Ils rendaient souvent visite au Hippie. Si ils ne le faisaient pas, personne ne le ferait. Mathieu ne sortait pas de sa chambre et pleurait dès qu'il voyait le Camé, le Panda était malheureusement dans le même état. Le Patron n'aimait pas les hôpitaux et ne lui rendait que très rarement visite. Seul le Geek, le Prof et la Fille venaient encore régulièrement. Seul une infime partie de sa famille le soutenait encore.

Mais il ne fallait pas leur en vouloir. Ils étaient détruis de l'intérieur. Brisés. Ils étaient en train de tout perdre. Ils le savaient. Ils perdaient leur famille, la confiance qu'ils avaient entre eux, leurs espoirs, leur amour. Ils ne faisaient que se déchirer et s'entre tuer entre eux. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait réagir. Aucun n'en avait le courage, aucun n'en avait la force. Tous attendaient de voir ou cette histoire les mènerait. Et ils se voyaient précipité dans la tombe, impuissants. Condamnés à mourir. Mourir ensemble, et pourtant en se sentant si seul. C'était leur destin, funeste, cruel.

La Fille serra la main du Hippie avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa et dit :

« Il faut que tu te réveilles. On est rien sans toi. »

« J'aimerais tellement qu'il t'entende… » murmura le Prof.

« Tu pense qu'il nous entend pas ? » demanda la Fille.

« Il est dans le coma. Entre la vie et la mort. Il peut pas nous entendre. » lâcha le Prof d'un air absent.

« C'est débile ce que tu dis. Comment tu peux dire ça ? Comment tu peux en être sur ? » demanda la Fille avec agressivité.

« C'est scientifique. C'est tout. » répondit le Prof.

« Ça a déjà été prouvé ? » questionna la jeune femme.

« Non.» avoua le scientifique.

« Alors tais-toi. Laisses moi croire ce que je veux. Et si je veux qu'il m'entende, alors il m'entendra. C'est beau de se dire que là ou il est, quelque part, il peut nous comprendre, savoir ce qu'on ressent, et savoir qu'on le soutient. Il faut qu'il garde espoir. Autant que nous. » dit la Fille d'un air triste et rêveur.

« De quel espoir tu parles ? Plus aucun de nous a espoir. »

La Fille soupira. Elle n'aimait pas le pessimisme de son petit ami, même si celui-ci avait malheureusement raison. De son côté, le Prof se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas dévoiler à la Fille que le Hippie risquait de ne jamais se réveiller. Un secret si lourd, si violent. Si il en parlait, sa famille en serait dévastée. Anéantie. Et pourtant, il devait le dire à quelqu'un. Et la Fille était la seul à qui il pouvait se confier.

« Le Hippie risque de ne jamais se réveiller. » lâcha-t-il.

« Je sais. » répondit simplement la Fille.

Le Prof se tut quelques secondes. La Fille savait ? Comment ? Mathieu lui avait dit ? Elle l'avait deviné ? Impossible.

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda le Prof sans lever les yeux vers elle.

« Tu l'as dit dans ton sommeil. Quand tu gardes quelque chose pour toi, tu stresses, et du coup tu parles en dormant. » déclara la Fille.

Le Prof ne s'en étonna pas.

Ils restèrent encore un peu à l'hôpital, sans dire un mot, à regarder le corps livide et presque sans vie du Camé. Les traits de son visage était détendus. Si il n'avait pas était branché à toute ces machines, on aurait presque pût dire qu'il dormait. Mais il ne dormait pas. Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était un cauchemar. C'était la vrai vie.

Pendant ce temps, chez les Sommet, le Patron et le Geek étaient dans le couloir et s'embrassaient tendrement. Ce baiser n'avait rien de violent et brutal, il était doux et plein d'amour. Ils se sentaient bien là, l'un contre l'autre. Les deux amoureux ne se souciaient plus du reste du monde, ils étaient ensemble, et imaginaient déjà un avenir à deux, sans encombre, sans problème. Malheureusement, Maître Panda n'était pas de cet avis.

C'est pour cela que, quand l'ursidé passa par hasard dans les couloirs de la maison, il se figea en voyant le Geek et le Patron ensemble. Il entra dans une colère noir, il pensait que le criminel violait le no-life. Il fonça droit sur le Patron et lui envoya son point dans la mâchoire.

« JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PLUS LE TOUCHER ! » hurla l'homme au kigurumi.

« Calmes-toi la peluche … » répondit le Patron d'un air agacé en se massant la mâchoire.

« T'ES TOTALEMENT MALADE ! » vociféra l'ursidé.

« Maître, laisse moi t'expliquer…. » tenta le Geek.

« POURQUOI TU TE LAISSES FAIRE ?! » demanda le Panda.

« Fermes ta gueule la peluche et écoutes moi ! » dit le Patron d'un ton autoritaire.

« NON ! T'AS RIEN À EXPLIQUER ! » gueula le Maître.

« Panda … » tenta d'expliquer le Geek.

« ON PEUT PAS TE FAIRE CONFIANCE ! » s'énerva le Maître.

« Maître… » continua le gameur.

« T'ES INTENABLE ! » cria ce dernier.

« MAITRE PANDA ! » hurla le Geek.

Celui-ci se tut, étonné du comportement de son petit frère.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il les yeux rond.

« Si le Patron et moi on s'embrassait, c'est parce que on est ensemble ! » déclara le gameur.

« Q-quoi ? » questionna l'ursidé qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« On est en couple … » répéta le no-life qui craignait la réaction de son frère.

« S-sérieusement ? » demanda le Panda encore sous le choque.

« Bah oui… » répondit le Geek avec innocence.

« Ça t'causes un problème la japonaise ?! » s'énerva le criminel.

« OUI ! OUI ÇA ME CAUSE UN PROBLÈME ! GEEK ! COMMENT C'EST POSSIBLE ?! TU L'AIMES PAS ! IL T'AIME PAS ! » s'énerva l'ursidé, rouge de colère.

« Mais si, je l'aime ! » s'écria le Geek, paniqué de la réaction de son frère.

« NON ! IL T'AIME PAS ! IL VEUT JUSTE TE SAUTER ! TU T'EN RENDS COMPTE DE ÇA ?! IL T'UTILISE ! » hurla le Panda.

« C'est faux ! » se défendit le Geek.

« T'ES CON OU ÇA SE PASSE COMMENT ? OUI J'AIME LE GEEK ! ET NON, JE L'UTILISE PAS POUR LE BAISER ! » gueula le Patron hors de lui.

« TA GUEULE SALE PERVERS ! VA VOIR TES PUTES ! » hurla Maître Panda.

Ce fut le mot de trop. Le Patron craqua. Il craqua de façon inattendu. Il alla embrasser le Geek et lui murmura à l'oreille un :

« je t'aime, je vais dans ma chambre, on se voit demain. »

Et il disparut dans sa chambre. Le Geek n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le Patron l'avait laissé seul avec le Panda. Mais, ce qui le choquait le plus, c'était que le Maître avait rendu le Patron triste.

« T'as pas honte ?! Tu lui as fait de la peine ! » s'énerva le Geek.

« N'importe quoi ! Si j'avais pas réagi c'est lui qui t'aurait fait de la peine ! » répondit le Maître en lançant un regard noir au petit.

« Tu mens ! Tu dis ça parce que tu ne le connais pas comme moi ! » s'exclama le garçon.

« Oh si… je le connais même trop bien ! Et je d'interdit de le voir ! » déclara l'ursidé.

« TU POURRA PAS M'EN EMPÊCHER ! » hurla le Geek en s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

Maître Panda soupira. Son petit frère ne pouvait pas aimer le criminel. C'était impossible. L'ursidé se jura qu'il ferait tout pour empêcher le Patron de faire du mal au Geek.

De son côté, Mathieu était dans sa chambre. Jamais il n'avait été aussi mal. Il voulait allez voir le Hippie, mais c'était trop dur pour lui de le voir dans cet état. Il voulait aider, faire le ménage, à manger… mais à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, une énorme douleur dans son corps lui rappelait qu'il était trop faible. Inutile. La tristesse était trop grande. Elle compressait ses poumons jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer. Il se sentait minable. Sans aucune force, aucun contrôle de son corps. Et Antoine lui manquait, mais il ne voulait pas le voir. Ça ne changerait rien. Son meilleur ami et leur dispute de la dernière fois tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme un disque rayé. Seul, tourmenté, le petit schizophrène se sentait tomber. Il voulait mourir. Il ne dormait plus, il ne mangeait plus, il buvait de moins en moins. Il se voyait mourir, sans pouvoir réagir. Il avait tenté de lutter, mais la douleur était trop forte. À présent, la seul chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était abréger ses souffrances. Mourir vite sans rien ressentir au lieu d'agoniser dans la douleur.

« Après tout, qui me regrettera ? » murmura Mathieu.

.

.

.

Deponia : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'es plus ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ;) pandicorne et amour *.*

Nahily : heureuse que le chapitre t'es plus ! :) et Merci Beaucoup ! Ça m'a vraiment aidé que tu corriges mes fautes d'orthographe ! Merci mille fois ! *.* poutou et lipatatorne*.*

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 15 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus !

Bizou et arc en ciel ! *.*


	16. Chapter 16 : J'ai besoin de toi

Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super ! Alors pour aujourd'hui le chapitre 16 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je tien énormément à remerciez Nahily qui corrigé mes chapitre en ce moment ! Merci merci merci ! C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part !

Sinon, vous pensez quoi de la vidéo récapitulatif de Mathieu ? J'ai VRAIMENT très TRÈS peur que l'épisode 99 soit le dernier ou l'avant dernier épisode de slg … :'(

Je rappelle aussi que vous pouvez rejoindre ma page facebook sur Antoine et Mathieu ( Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel )

…../ANNONCE/….

Je part deux semaine en vacances, je ne pourrais donc pas postée de nouveau chapitre avant ces deux semaines :( mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prendre de l'avance sur les chapitres. Et je les posterait sois dimanche 16 août sois dimanche 23 août.

Je rappel aussi au nouveaux arrivant que je répond au reviews à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture :)

.

.

.

Chapitre 16 : J'ai besoin de toi

.

.

.

Le lendemain, Mathieu était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, toutes aussi tristes les unes que les autres. Il se haïssait. Il aimait Antoine. Il aimait son meilleur ami, et il se détestait à cause de ça. Il en souffrait, mais c'était le prix à payer pour être tombé amoureux de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de gâcher leur amitié. Et pourtant, ça faisait mal de faire comme si de rien n'était. Un seul mot de ça part, une phrase, un geste, et ils ne seraient sans doute plus ami. Finies les soirées entre potes autours d'une bière, finies leurs grandes discutions, finis leurs fous rires tout pourris, finie leur amitié tout simplement. Et ça, Mathieu ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Il ne serait jamais en couple avec le grand chevelu, et une vie avec Antoine comme meilleur ami, était mieux qu'une vie sans lui. Il devait donc se taire même si ça faisait mal. Même si la douleur lui tordait le ventre.

Une autre douleur bien plus forte l'achevait peu a peu. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Était-ce à cause du Hippie ? Peut être…. Il ne le savait pas. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Cela faisait deux semaine qu'il se délabrait de l'extérieur. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient tristes et cernés, il était maigre et son magnifique teint était livide. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, pas envie de répondre. Il ne fallait pas le questionner. Il pourrait très bien demander de l'aide, mais personne autours de lui n'était capable de comprendre que depuis l'accident du Hippie, tout était embrouillé dans sa tête, et que depuis, il ne faisait confiance à personne. Ils étaient tous la, à le regarder, et ne voyaient rien. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Après tout, il n'aurait bientôt plus à se soucier de ça, car bientôt, il n'aurait plus de problèmes. Il prit un bout de papier et griffonna quelques mots dessus. Des mots d'adieux. Puis, il sortit de la chambre pour aller faire une ballade. Une dernière ballade…

Pendant ce temps, Antoine était avec Kristina. Ils avaient fêté le retour de la jeune femme avec des pizzas, un film, et une nuit torride. Tout allait bien, tellement bien qu'Antoine avait oublié Mathieu. Oublié son meilleur ami, disparu dans son mal être alors que lui nageait dans son bonheur littéralement perdu dans les yeux verts de Kristina. L'amour de sa vie. La plus belle, la plus parfaite. Il aurait pu trouver tellement mieux qu'elle, quelqu'un qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui, quelqu'un qui l'aimait plus que tout, quelqu'un qui n'existait malheureusement pas. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Antoine croyait, mais cette personne existait belle et bien. Seulement, le grand chevelu ne le voyait pas, il ne savait pas.

Antoine était aveugle.

Il ignorait des choses pourtant si simple à comprendre. Mathieu et ses petites attentions, Mathieu et ses regards, Mathieu et sa jalousie…

Pourquoi Antoine ne voyait-il rien ?

Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le schizophrène mais il ne savait pas quoi. C'était si évident. La seul personne qui l'aimait plus et lui apportait plus que Kristina était Mathieu. Mathieu qui aurait tout fait pour lui, Mathieu qui cherchait désespérément son attention, Mathieu qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde, Mathieu qui lui aurait même donné sa propre vie si Antoine le lui avait demandé.

Mais Antoine ne se doutait de rien. Il ne se douterait peut-être jamais de rien. Et c'est dans une totale insouciance qu'Antoine allait perdre la chose la plus précieuse de sa vie. Il allait perdre Mathieu.

Au même moment chez les Sommets, le Geek était avec la Fille et le Prof dans la chambre de ces derniers. Le pauvre petit c'était réfugié dans les bras de la jeune femme juste après sa dispute avec le Panda. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'ursidé. Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ? Il devrait être heureux pour lui ! Non ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. À présent il doutait. Il doutait de la sincérité et de l'amour de Patron. Et si le Patron ne l'aimait pas ? Et s'il le manipulait ? Et si le Panda avait raison ?

« Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu connais Maître Panda ! Il a juste peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! » s'exclama la Fille.

« Oui… t'as peut être raison… » murmura le Geek.

« Oui elle a raison ! » intervint le Prof d'un air confiant.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« C'est qui ? » questionna le scientifique.

« Maître Panda. » répondit la voix dernière la porte.

« Tu veux quoi ? » demanda le gameur avec agressivité.

« Parler. » rétorqua l'homme en kigurumi.

« Entre ! » dit la Fille.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place au Panda. Celui-ci entra sans un mot dans la chambre. Il regarda le Geek avec insistance avant de s'adresser à la Fille.

« Comment tu peux le laisser faire ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pardon ? » demanda la Fille qui ne comprenait pas la question.

« Comment tu peux laisser ce pauvre petit aux mains du Patron ?! » s'emporta l'ursidé.

« TAIS TOI ! TU NE SAIS RIEN DE LUI ! » cria le gameur.

« J'EN SAIS PLUS QUE TOI ! » répondit le Panda hors de lui.

« C'EST PAS VRAI ! » hurla le no-life.

« Ça suffit ! Geek, calme toi. Et toi Maître Panda, saches que je fais totalement confiance au Patron. » trancha la Fille.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire confiance à ce criminel ! » cracha le Panda.

« Stop ! Vous deux, vous restez la ! Maître, tu viens avec moi. » dit le Prof.

Lui et l'ursidé sortirent de la chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Le Maître s'installa sur une chaise avec un verre d'eau. Les traits de son visage était tendus et ses sourcils froncés. Il lança un regard meurtrier au Prof qui dit :

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes et que tu as peur. Alors expliques moi pourquoi. » dit le Prof.

« Pourquoi je m'inquiète ?! Le Geek est avec le Patron ! Tu t'en rends compte ?! » hurla l'ursidé.

« Et alors ? » demanda négligemment le Prof.

« Il va lui faire du mal… » soupira le Panda en fermant les yeux.

« Tu sais, le Geek grandit et il va forcément vivre de nouvelles expériences, c'est normal. Et sincèrement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as peur. Moi je fais confiance au Patron. Je sais, qu'il est ingrat, de mauvaise humeur, directe, brutal et j'en passe… mais il faut lui faire confiance. Je sais qu'il ne fera pas de mal au Geek. » confia le scientifique.

« Comment tu peux en être si sur ? » demanda le Panda.

« Le Patron aime le Geek. Ça se voit. Et si il l'aime, je sais qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal. » répondit le Prof.

«Donc tu me demandes de faire confiance au Patron ? Et de laisser le Geek avec lui sans rien dire ? De ne plus le protéger ? » questionna le Maître.

« Fais confiance au Patron. Fait confiance au Geek. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois plus le protéger, ça veut juste dire que tu dois lui laisser plus de liberté. Ok ? » expliqua le Prof.

« Ok. » dit simplement le Panda avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

De son côté, le Patron était dans sa chambre. Il n'en était pas sortit depuis sa dispute avec le Panda. Ses mots lui avaient fait mal. Très mal. C'est vrai, il gérait des bordels et avait des putes. C'est vrai, il avait violé, tué, volé et commis plein d'autre crimes. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait changer. Il aimait le Geek, et si pour lui prouver son amour il faudrait qu'il arrête de voir ses putes, alors il le ferait.

Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était du réconfort. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre de la seul personne qui pouvait le comprendre : Mathieu.

Il toqua à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Il entra alors dans la chambre. Elle était vide, le lit était défait et les tiroirs étaient en désordre. Mais, ce qui attira l'attention du Patron, c'était un petit bout de papier posé sur la table de nuit.

Il s'approcha et le lu.

Son sang se glaça alors qu'il lisait le petit mot qui lui était destiné à lui, ainsi qu'à sa famille.

Je suis désolé. La vie est trop dur. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans ces conditions. Et vous non plus. La décision que je m'apprête à prendre et mieux pour vous comme pour moi. Je vous aime, pardonnez moi.

Mathieu.

Le sang du Patron ne fit qu'un tour. Il déchira rageusement le bout de papier avant de partir aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient pour retrouver Mathieu.

Pendant ce temps, le petit schizophrène était sur un pont qui traversait la seine. C'était un endroit tranquille ou jamais personne ne venait. Il faisait beau. Il faisait bon. C'était l'endroit parfait pour mourir. Mathieu ferma les yeux.

Après tout, ce serait mieux ainsi.

De toute façon, il n'arrivait plus à s'occuper de sa famille.

Dès qu'il en aura fini, il mourra, et ses personnalités aussi. Le Hippie ne souffrirait plus, branché à toute ces machines, le Geek ne grandirait plus dans un monde si peu adapté aux enfants, et les autres n'auraient plus à vivre dans ce monde si cruel.

Il le faisait pour leur bien à tous.

Il se mit debout sur le parapet du pont et sortit un couteaux suisse de sa poche. Il ferma les yeux et pensa une dernière fois à Antoine. Cette homme, son meilleur ami, à qui il portait tant d'amour sans jamais en recevoir en retour. Cette homme, qui ne le regretterait sûrement pas. Cette homme qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais.

Il dirigea la lame vers ses avant bras et l'appuya sur son poignet. Une grande douleur s'empara de lui. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvres inférieur.

Il recommença l'opération plusieurs fois. Le sang coula, tâchant ses habits et glissant le long de son corps. Une voix lui disait qu'il allait peut être le regretter, mais une autre lui disait que c'était la seul solution à ses problèmes. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Il commença à perdre connaissance et tomba dans la seine. Sa dernière pensée fut pour sa famille. Sa famille dont il n'avait pas su s'occuper. Il ferma les yeux tout en sachant qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais.

Le Patron arriva en courant, aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permis. Il avait juste eu le temps de voir Mathieu tomber dans la flotte. Sans réfléchir il sauta dans l'eau. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps avant de trouver son créateur.

Il attrapa ce dernier par le col de son t-shirt et tenta difficilement de le remonter à la surface.

Quand il réussit enfin à sortir de l'eau, il toussa, cracha l'eau de ses poumons et essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe, serra son créateur contre lui et regarda dans quel état il se trouvait.

Il remarqua avec effroi que ses bras était lacérés et que le liquide chaud qui s'en dégageait, salissait les vêtements de Mathieu.

« Merde ! Merde ! » s'exclama-t-il paniqué, alors qu'il se rendait compte de l'ampleur des dégâts.

Il regarda intensément Mathieu et passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés.

« Mathieu ! Réveil toi ! » ordonna-t-il la voix pleine de sanglots.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa que le petit châtain ne respirait plus.

« NON ! MATHIEU, OUVRES LES YEUX ! TU PEUX PAS NOUS QUITTER COMME ÇA ! ON VA FAIRE QUOI SANS TOI ?! ON A BESOIN DE TOI ! ON T'AIME ! » hurla-t-il alors qu'il appelait les secours.

Une fois l'appel terminé, il tenta de lui apporter les premiers soins de secours. Il lui fit un massage cardiaque et du bouche à bouche.

Mais ça ne marcha pas. Mathieu n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Il fini par éclateren sanglot en murmurant :

« J'ai besoin de toi… »

.

.

.

.

Nahily : MON ANGE GARDIEN ! *.* tu me sauve la vie à chaque fois ! Merci beaucoup, c'est très très très très très gentil de ta part de me corriger les chapitre ! Ne sois pas triste ! Je te l'interdit ! Amour et licorne *.*

miki aren : OUIIIIIIIIII ! tu es de retour ! C'était long toute ces semaines sans toi ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis super contente que tout ces chapitres te plaise ! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! ;) Bébé Panda, lipatatorne et amour *.*

DkuCat : Merci beaucoup :) heureuse que ça te plaise ! Guimauve et bizou *.*

Lorele : Merci :) je suis super contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Poutou et arc en ciel *.*

.

.

Voilà ! C'était tout pour cette fois ! Je vous dit à dans 3 semaines ( rdv le dimanche 16 ou dimanche 23) J'espère bien sur que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Vous allez tous beaucoup me manquez !

Pandicorne et câlin*.*


	17. Chapter 17 : Tout est de ma faute

Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Je suis enfin revenu de vacances ! J'ai plein de chose à dire ! La mer c'est cool mais c'est chiant parce que j'aime pas l'eau salé ! J'ai bronzé ! Il y avait plein à mangé et j'ai pris beaucoup (un peu…) de kilo en trop … :(

Sinon à part ça, L'EPISODE 99 DE SLG EST ABSOLUMENT SUPER ! Ouf ! Il y aura une saison 6 !

#Bordel

Vous en avez penser quoi ?

Antoine sort une vidéo sur des chaton trop mignon ! (Contenu aléatoire de la mezzanine oblige !) ;)

Deux longue semaines sans vous c'était trop dur ! :( Je vous aime tellement ! *.*

Bon, j'ai pas eu le temps de corrigé mon chapitre et je n'avait pas le cœur à donné du travail à ma merveilleuse correctrice ! Au lieux de ça je lui fait la surprise de ce chapitre ! Nahira ce chapitre est pour toi ! ;) SURPRISE !

Alors bon, il y a un ÉNORME cliché entre le Patron et Mathieu… je pense que vous le verrez sans problème x)

Je rappelle que je répond au reviews à la fin du chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Chapitre 17 : Tout est de ma faute

.

.

.

Son cœur ne battait plus. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus étaient fermés. Son teint était pâle et cireux. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration. Il semblait dormir profondément et paisiblement.

Mais malheureusement, personne ne saurait dire si il allait se réveiller. Personne ne pouvait le prévoir.

C'est dans cet état que Mathieu était quand il se fit manipuler par les urgentistes. C'est toujours dans ce même état qu'il était quand ces même urgentistes dur user du défibrillateur.

Ça faisait mal au Patron de voir son créateur ainsi. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait impuissant. Faible.

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Rien.

Le criminel n'avait jamais était aussi anxieux de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Il n'avait jamais était aussi triste. En colères, abattu, décourager, haineux envers toute ces belles choses de la vie. Tout ses sentiments quasiment inconnue pour lui était trop fort.

La vision de son créateur, allongé sur le sol en train d'agonisait était tout simplement insupportable.

Après plusieurs minutes ou les médecins, urgentistes et ambulanciers avait tenté de réveiller Mathieu, l'un d'eux s'approcha du Patron et annonça :

« Désolé. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. »

« Je veux le voir. » répondit le Patron d'une voix froide.

« Faites. » dit le médecin en s'écartant pour laissez le criminel voir Mathieu.

Le Patron s'approchait du petit châtain quand il remarqua qu'il commençait déjà à disparaître. Merde. Bientôt, il n'existerait plus. Sa famille devait sûrement elle aussi être en train de disparaître, et tous devaient se demander ce qui se passait. Ils devait être mort d'inquiétude. Malheureusement, la Patron ne pouvait pas aller les prévenir. Maintenant, tout ce qui l'importait était Mathieu.

Il s'assit par terre et prit le schizophrène dans ses bras.

« Mathieu, pourquoi ? On t'aimait ! Tu aurais pu m'en parler, je t'aurais aider ! Et ensemble on s'en serait sortit ! Mais maintenant c'est trop tard, et on va tous crever avec toi ! » cracha le Patron.

Le criminel se mit à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Il disparaissait tout doucement, quand soudain, un miracle se produisit ! Une des larmes du Patron vint tomber et rouler sur la joue de Mathieu. Ce dernier papillonnant légèrement des yeux et regarda faiblement autours de lui.

Merde.

Il était vivant.

Il remarqua qu'il était entouré de médecins, du S.A.M.U et ….Pourquoi sentait-il des gouttes d'eau sur son visage ? Il pleuvait ? Non. Il regarda au dessus de lui et vu le Patron en train de pleurer. De pleurer pour qui ? Pour lui ? Wahou. Il ne pensait pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir le Patron pleurer pour lui.

Mathieu s'en voulu énormément. Il avait était égoïste.

Égoïste de ne penser qu'a lui.

Égoïste de ne pas avoir pensé à sa famille.

Il ne savait pas ce que voulait ses personnalités. Il savait qu'elles ne voulaient pas mourir. Il avait choisi à leur place. Jamais il n'aurait du faire ça.

Mais au fond, Mathieu savait qu'il avait bien fait. Il était sur que ça aurait été mieux pour elles de mourir.

« Regardez ! Il s'est réveillé ! Comment c'est possible ?! » s'exclama quelqu'un.

Le Patron ouvrit ses yeux baigné de larmes et les posa sur Mathieu. Celui-ci qui était trop faible pour dire quoi que ce soit serra la veste du criminel de toute ses force.

« Mathieu ! Ç-ça va ? Tu vas t'en sortir j'te le jure ! » affirma le Patron en serran son créateur dans ses bras.

Jamais le criminel n'avait été aussi heureux de retrouver les bras de son papa. Il y était bien. Il s'y sentait à l'abri. Ici, personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal. Il dut quand même le lâcher pour laisser les urgentistes faire leur boulot.

« Vous avez pas intérêt à me l'abimé ! » aboya-t-il au urgentiste.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de la famille Sommet était rassemblé dans le salon. Une réunion de famille s'imposait. Pourquoi ? Ils avait tous commencé à disparaître sans savoir pourquoi.

Le Prof fut le premier à s'en rendre compte. Il avait immédiatement appeler le Panda et avait remarquer avec effroi que ce dernier aussi était en train de disparaître. Ils avait ensuite appeler le Geek et la Fille, qui était totalement paniqué. Des pleurs, de l'inquiétude, de l'incompréhension, aucun d'eux ne comprenaient ce qui ce passait.

Heureusement, ils venaient tout juste de retrouver leur aspect initial.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?! » demanda la Fille, calme depuis qu'elle avait cessé de disparaître.

« Pourquoi on a failli disparaître ?! » questionna Maître Panda.

« Mathieu à recommencé à prendre ses cachets ? » murmura le Geek d'une voix craintive.

« Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça. » affirma la Fille.

« Alors qu'est ce qui nous est arrivé ? Prof, tu as une idée de ce qui ce passe ? » demanda l'ursidé.

« Oui. » répondit simplement celui-ci qui semblait avoir la tête ailleurs.

« Alors ? Explique nous ! » s'impatienta la Fille.

« Je pense… qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Mathieu. Quelques chose de grave.» dit le Prof en attendant la réaction de sa famille.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Un silence plus qu'évocateur de la situation. Les yeux du Geek s'emplir de larme silencieuse qui coulèrent sur ses joue. Il respirait lourdement. La Fille était terrifié, comme le Panda qui demanda :

« Quelque chose de grave, comme quoi ? »

« Un accident. Un moment où il a failli mourir. Ou son cœur se serait arrêté de battre. Un moment où il a dut mourir pendant plusieurs minutes. »

Le Geek éclata en sanglot.

« Mais il est vivant. Sinon, on ne serait pas là. » continua le Prof.

« J'ai peur ! J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous ?! Ce genre de conneries peut pas arriver à quelqu'un d'autre ?! Pourquoi on est pas une famille normal ?! » hurla la Fille avant de prendre ça tête dans ses mains et de pleurer.

Le Prof aurait voulu se lever et serrer l'élu de son cœur dans ses bras, et lui dire qu'elle avait tord, que tout allait bien se passer, mais il savait que c'était faux.

Il savait que ça ne ferait qu'empirer.

Il savait que rien ne se passerait bien.

Leur famille était détruite. Anéantit. Ils avaient failli disparaître. Pourquoi ? Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir. Tout ce dont en quoi ils croyaient était en train de s'effondrer. Tout ceux en qui ils avaient confiance disparaissait. Leur monde se cassait littéralement la gueule. Le Hippie était déjà à l'hôpital. Qui serai le prochain ? Comme pour répondre à cette question, le téléphone sonna.

« Patron ? » s'exclama le Prof à la personne à l'autre bout du combiné.

Tout le monde se tut. C'était rare que le criminel téléphone à la maison. Quand il faisait ça, c'était généralement qu'il y avait un problème.

« O-ok. On arrive. » béguéllia le Prof avant de raccrocher.

Il semblait dévasté. Inquiet. Abattu. En colère. Choqué. Perdu dans ses pensées, noyé dans une tristesse incommensurable. C'était toute ces émotions qu'on pouvait lire sur les traits de son visage à présent tendu. Sa mâchoire était crispé, et l'on pouvait devine qu'il se retenait de pleurer.

Des larmes se formèrent au bord de ses magnifique yeux bleu. Il s'assit dans !e canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Personne ne posa de question.

Car tout le monde avait compris.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, les quatre membre de la famille restant partit à l'hôpital pour voir leur créateur. Leur père. Celui à qui ils devaient la vie.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, le Patron était déjà présent dans le hall. Ses lunette de soleil avait quitté ses yeux noyé de larmes.

C'était rare. Très rare de voir le criminel sans lunette. Ça l'était encore plus de le voir pleurer. Le Geek se jeta sur lui et les sera dans ses petit bras aussi fort que ses force le lui permettait.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?! » demanda-t-il à l'homme de sa vie.

« L'intello vous a pas expliquer ?» demanda-t-il à sa famille.

« Non. » répondit le Panda au bord de la crise de nerf, tant il était inquiet.

« Je peux pas leur expliquer. J'en ai pas le courage. » avoua le scientifique d'un aire gêné.

« Je savait que t'avais pas les couilles pour le faire…. » dit le Patron en lui lançant un regards glacial.

Il aspira un grand coup et soupira :

« Si Mathieu est à l'hôpital, c'est… c'est parce que ce con c'est o-ouvert les veines et s'est jeté dans la flotte… »

Le criminel se tut, attendant une réaction de sa famille.

« C-c'est pas vrai… il peut pas avoir fait ça … » dit le Panda, les yeux grand ouvert, abasourdi.

« Et portant… » murmura le criminel.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il a pas pensé à nous ? Si il nous en avait parlé on aurait pu l'aider ! » s'écria la Fille en sanglotant.

« On aurait rien pu faire… » soupira le scientifique.

« Si on aurait pu ! Dis pas de conneries ! » s'emporta le Panda.

« Pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous ? Pourquoi fini tous à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi on a tous un accident débile ? Pourquoi on est méchant entre nous ? Pourquoi on parle plus ensemble comme avant ? Même quand il y avait le Hippie on communiquait pas ! Et maintenant qu'il est dans le coma on regrette tous de pas avoir discutez avec lui ! Et pourtant rien à changé ! On est toujours désagréable entre nous ! Vous attendez quoi ? Qu'on soit tous à l'hôpital pour enfin être gentil les uns avec les autres ? »

Voilà. C'était dis. Tout les événements, toutes les questions qu'ils se posaient, mais dont ils n'osaient pas parler entre eux, toute leurs craintes et tout leur problèmes. Tout venait d'être évoqué par un enfant. Un enfant innocent dans une famille ou tout le monde était coupable.

Tout le monde baissa la tête. Car tout le monde savait que le Geek avait raison.

« On est pas méchant entre nous. Ok ? » dit le Patron qui visiblement voulait contredire le gameur.

« Si. On s'occupe que de notre petite personne sans se soucier des problèmes des autres. On préfère les laisser dans la merde plutôt que de les aider. On est lâche et méchant entre nous. » dit le Geek.

Le no-life avait parlé d'un ton si froid que le Patron n'osa plus protesté. Il avait bien raison.

C'est ainsi que tout les membre de la famille attendirent le réveil de Mathieu dans un hall d'hôpital, chacun enfermé dans leur mutisme.

Pendant ce temps, Antoine était chez lui, il cherchait des vidéos pour le prochain what the cut quand son portable vibra. Il fût très étonné de voir qu'il avait reçu un message du Patron.

Il le lut et resta bloqué dessus pendant dix minutes.

Dix minutes avant de comprendre ce message.

Dix minutes à le lire et le relire afin de comprendre le sens de ces quelques mots.

Dix minutes à espéré que ce message soit faux.

Dix minutes avant de ce rendre compte que ce n'est pas une blague.

Dix minutes avant de réagir, tout simplement.

-Mathieu est à l'hôpital, il s'est ouvert les veines.

Antoine pleura beaucoup. C'était ça faute. Il n'avait pas su être là pour son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas su le protéger. Il n'avait pas remarqué son mal être. Il n'avait pas remarqué sa douleur. Il l'avait abandonné. Mathieu avait tenté de se suicidé. Et il ne c'était même pas excuser de leur dispute.

Il s'effondra et murmura :

« Tout est de ma faute. »

.

.

.

Nahira : Nan ! Je continuerai de te remercier si je veux ! x) Maintenant on a plus à s'inquiéter, on sait qu'il y aura une saison 6 et que c'est pas la fin de slg ! :) Je suis très heureuse que le chapitre 16 t'es plus ! J'espère que ces trois semaines n'ont pas était trop longue ! ;) Ce chapitre t'es dédier ! SURPRISE ! Plein de gros bisous et de licorne ! *w*

Peter Queen : Wahou… Quand j'ai vu la longue ( très longue ) reviews que tu m'as laisser, je me suis dit : "quelqu'un vient de m'écrire un roman… " Je sais pas trop quoi dire … ta reviews m'as fait super plaisir ! Si le chapitre 16 t'as fait pleurer, c'est normal ! x) Bref, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Mathieu, il s'en sort ! ;) Pandicorne et amour *.*

DkuCat : je suis ravi que ma fiction te plaise ! Tes reviews me font super plaisir ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Mathieu, il va s'en sortir ! ;) arc en ciel et lipatatorne et poutous*.*

SunWings : Non ! Sort de sous cette table immédiatement ! Il ne faut pas être triste ! T'as vu, il est vivant ! ;) guimauve et chaton*.*

.

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 17 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 18 ! En attendant passé une bonne semaine ! Bisous ! *.*

Licorne et amour ! :3


	18. Chapter 18 : Je prendrais soin de toi

Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super ! Vous savez quoi ?...

DEMAIN DÉBUTE LA DERNIÈRE SEMAINE DE VACANCE T-T

Voilà, je viens de vous pourrir votre bonne humeur.

Mais bon, profitons ensemble de cette dernière semaine de vacances ! Vous allez faire quoi vous ? Moi je vais : dormir, manger, dormir, écrire ma fiction, regardez SLG et WTC, dormir, dormir ENCORE DORMIR !

Bon, je rappelle que je répond au reviews à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Chapitre 18 : Je prendrais soin de toi.

.

.

.

Il devait être environ 11h. Antoine ne prit pas la peine de prendre une veste. Il se rua dans sa voiture avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié ses clefs.

« MERDE ! » lâcha-t-il avec fureur avant de se précipiter dans la rue.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et envoyait ses rayons dans le visage du jeune homme. Le vent froid se perdait dans ses cheveux, il ne faisait pas chaud, et il regretta de ne pas avoir pris de veste.

À mi-chemin, le grand chevelu se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fermé sa maison.

« FAIT CHIER ! » hurla-t-il au beau milieu de Paris.

Certain passant ce tournèrent vers lui, d'autre l'avaient reconnu, mais avaient bien vu que le grand Mr Antoine Daniel n'était pas disposé à parler.

Sans se soucier de sa maison et d'éventuels voleurs, il continua de courir en direction de l'hôpital, quand il commença à pleuvoir.

Pendant ce temps, dans une chambre d'hôpital, un jeune schizophrène dormait paisiblement. Heureusement, le sommeil de Mathieu ne serait pas éternel. C'est pour cela qu'il ouvrit les yeux quand des gouttes d'eau vinrent violemment frapper la vitre de la pièce, l'informant qu'il pleuvait beaucoup. Il se redressa et mit un certain temps à se rendre compte où il était et pourquoi il était là. Il soupira et regarda ses poignets bandés. On pouvait encore voir des traces de sang sur les bandages. Il balaya la pièce du regard.

Bon dieu, ce qu'il détestait les hôpitaux. Ces murs blancs, ces odeurs de médicaments, le personnel qui a pitié de vous et qui se force à montrer de l'empathie alors qu'il en a rien à battre, ces médecins, cons, toujours les mêmes, qui portent plus d'importance à l'argent qu'ils vont gagner qu'à la santé de leur patients.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Mathieu n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« On peut dire que tu t'es pas loupé. »

Le schizophrène se retourna vivement pour voir le Patron adossé contre un mur. Le petit châtain n'osa rien dire. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et tenta vainement de trouver ses mots, en vain.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris ? » demanda-t-il d'un air froid et détaché.

Mathieu le fixa sans savoir quoi faire. Il voulait crier, mais ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Les questions du Patron l'agaçaient et le déstabilisaient beaucoup.

« Pour toi, crever c'était une solution ? » demanda négligemment la personnalité.

« Oui. »

Le criminel fut surpris. Aussi, fut-il heureux d'avoir ses lunettes pour cacher ses yeux écarquillés. Dans les premières secondes qui suivirent la réponse de son créateur, il fût heureux d'entendre sa voix si douce. Puis ensuite, une grande fureur prit part de son être. Mathieu avait dit quoi ? S'en fut trop pour lui.

« Si tu répètes ça aux autres espèce de con, je te pète la gueule. Tu penses même pas ce que tu dis. » Siffla le Patron.

« Si je le pense. J'aurais préféré crever. » Cracha Mathieu.

Hors de lui, le Patron se jeta sur le schizophrène, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

« T'es un con. Nous on t'aime. Et s'il faut que je saute encore dans la flotte pour te le prouver, je le ferais. » Lâcha le criminel.

Mathieu ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre le Patron dire ça un jour. Et pourtant, il l'avait dit. Avant de partir, le criminel lança :

« Les autres vont venir. Tu vas les rassurer. Tu leur diras que tu vas bien. Compris ? »

Mathieu hocha la tête et en guise de réponse. Voir le Patron prendre soin des autres le rendit heureux. Le criminel quitta la pièce en silence laissant le petit châtain seul à ses réflexions.

De son côté, Antoine venait de se rendre compte que l'hôpital était à l'autre bout de Paris et que depuis tout à l'heure, il allait dans la mauvaise direction.

« PUTAIN ! J'EN RATE PAS UNE ! » Hurla-t-il à qui voulait l'entendre.

Antoine se laissa tombe par terre et se mit à pleurer.

« J'ai pas su être là pour lui. » Sanglota-t-il.

Il resta là, au beau milieu de la rue à pleurer pendant cinq minutes. Il se décida ensuite à se lever. Il n'abandonnerait pas Mathieu une seconde fois. Il aspira un grand coup et recommença à courir.

Pendant ce temps, le Patron était dans le hall d'hôpital avec le reste de la famille.

« C'est bon, il va bien. Vous pouvez aller le voir. » Dit-il avec un désintérêt total.

Le Geek se précipita dans la chambre et sauta dans les bras de son papa. Ce dernier fut très surpris de voir que le Geek pouvait avoir une étreinte si forte. Il le sera contre lui à son tour. Jamais le gameur ne lui avait autant manqué. Il lui embrassa la joue en lui murmurant des choses rassurantes à son oreille.

Il était tellement absorbé par ce qui était en train de se passé qu'il n'entendit pas la Fille, le Prof et le Panda entrer. Les trois nouveaux venus se précipitèrent à bras ouvert sur leur créateur et leur petit frère.

Mathieu, pour la première fois depuis longtemps était heureux. Il ferma les yeux et ne pensa plus à rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Geek demanda :

« Mais alors tu vas bien ? »

« Bien sûr … » menti Mathieu pour ne pas inquiéter le petit.

« Geek, tu peux nous laisser parler entre grand, s'il te plait ? » demanda gentiment Maître Panda.

« Bien sûr ! » dit le gameur avec un grand sourire, rassuré que son créateur aille bien.

Mathieu déglutit difficilement. Il savait qu'il devait avoir cette discutions un jour ou l'autre, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt. Le no-life sortit en fermant la porte.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il fût rompu par Maître Panda qui soupira et demanda :

« Mathieu… qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que… que t'en avais marre… on aurait pu t'aider… » Dit la Fille en essayant de trouver ses mots.

« Tu sais… mourir ce n'est pas une solution… » Ajouta le Prof.

« Je sais, je sais… » Murmura Mathieu l'air absent.

« C'est bien que tu le saches. Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on va arrêter de te parler de ça. » Répondit la Fille d'un ton ferme.

« Tu vas recommencer ? » questionna l'ursidé.

« Tu sais, on t'aime et on fera tout pour t'aider.» assura le Prof.

« Promet moi que tu recommencera pas… » Murmura le Panda.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais bien, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça et je ne recommencerais jamais. » Affirma Mathieu.

« Ok.» répondirent les trois personnalités en même temps.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes.

« Bon, on va te laisser te reposer ! » s'exclama le Prof en se levant de sa chaise.

Mathieu regarda ses personnalités partir en s'installant confortablement dans son lit.

De son côté, Antoine courait à en perdre haleine. Il était épuisé, il en avait marre. Il regretta beaucoup de ne pas avoir pris sa voiture, non mais quel con ! Il aurait pu prendre un taxi, mais il n'avait pas d'argent. Il aurait pu rentrer chez lui et chercher sa voiture, mais il était trop près du but pour faire demi-tour. En effet, l'hôpital se dressait fièrement devant lui. Le grand chevelu accéléra la cadence de sa cours et arriva dans le hall d'hôpital. Il dut malheureusement continuer à courir pour gravir les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étages ou se trouvait Mathieu.

Arrivé tout en haut, il trouva le Patron, isolé dans un coin. Il s'approcha, les yeux embués de larmes.

Le Patron ne fut pas étonné de voir Antoine, mais il était surpris de la voir dans un tel état.

Il avait les yeux plein de larmes qu'il tentait vaillamment de retenir, essoufflé, épuisé, trempé jusqu'aux os et simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt malgré le temps de chien qu'il faisait.

« Il est ou Math' ? » demanda immédiatement ce dernier.

« Chambre 206. » répondit le Patron en désignant une porte sur sa gauche.

Le Grand chevelu n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se rua dans la pièce. Il referma la porte immédiatement pour se retrouver face à un Mathieu endormi. Antoine s'installa dans un siège près du lit du schizophrène. Il ne voulait pas réveiller son meilleur ami, mais ses sanglots étouffés firent papillonner les yeux de ce dernier.

Mathieu se redressa avec vitesse quand il réalisa que quelqu'un l'observait et pleurait. Il rencontra le regard chocolat d'Antoine.

L'homme qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir.

L'homme qu'il aimait tant.

Ce dernier tenta bien de lui sourire, mais son visage noyé de larmes ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

Mathieu ne savait pas quoi dire.

Antoine semblait dévasté.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna le grand chevelu la voix pleine d'incompréhension.

« J'en pouvais plus. Je me sentais seul. » Lâcha Mathieu.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas les seuls raisons, mais c'était tellement dur à expliquer.

Antoine commença à pleurer plus fort. Il prit Mathieu dans ses bras et dit la voix pleine de culpabilité :

« C'est ma faute. J'ai pas su être là pour toi. »

« Non… c'est ma faute. J'ai agi sur un coup de tête et j'aurais pas dû. J'ai pas pensé à vous. Je… je pensais pas que tu me regretterais. » Avoua Mathieu.

Antoine s'écarta du petit châtain et le regarda, stupéfait.

« T'es con ! T'es mon meilleur pote ! Je pourrais pas vivre sans toi ! » S'exclama Antoine en reprenant Mathieu dans ses bras.

Mathieu soupira d'aise en se laissant aller dans les bras de son ami. Antoine tenait à lui. Ça le rassura. Il ne l'aimait pas comme il aimait Kristina, mais il l'aimait. C'était son meilleur ami. C'était mieux que rien. Il restera ses bras autours du torse d'Antoine.

Il commençait à s'endormir quand il entendit Antoine murmurer :

« Je prendrais soin de toi. »

.

.

.

Nahira : De rien pour ce chapitre dédicacé ! (Tu le vaut bien comme je te l'ai dit ! ;D) je suis ravi que ce chapitre te plaise, et je suis ravi que tu suive ma fiction ! Et ENCORE merci pour ta correction ! Amour et Panda *.*

Peter Reine : Merci beaucoup ! Ne suis ravi de t'inspirer autant ! x) merci beaucoup de me laisser des reviews toujours aussi adorable ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! :) poutou et arc en ciel *.*

NizouSenpai : coucou ! :) J'ai lu ta reviews et j'y et porté beaucoup d'attention. Je suis ravi que tu ai prit le temps de me laisser une reviews constructive. C'est vrai, ma fiction est un cliché ( un peu comme moi xD) En ce qui concerne Antoine et le Panda, je dois avouer que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je les faisait passer pour des salaud. (Je vais essayer d'arranger ça ) Merci, je suis heureuse que mon style d'écriture te plaise :) en ce qui concerne mes dialogues, je ne sais pas si je les écrit si bien que ça x) mais si tu les trouve bien, tant mieux. :) J'ai été ravi de lire ta reviews, elle m'aide à m'améliorer et à prendre conscience des choses qui ne vont pas. Je vais essayer d'arranger ces quelques petites choses, mais je ne pense pas y arriver. Malheureusement, ma fic ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, et c'est avec ces petites imperfections que j'aime mon histoire. Mais bon, je suis très heureuse que ma fanfiction te plaise et j'ai été ravi de lire ta reviews ! Guimauve et pandicorne*.*

Navire-sama : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravi que ce chapitre t'es plus ! J'espère que celui-ci sera aussi à ton goût ! ;) lipatatorne et sucre d'orge *.*

missPika : Merci :) heureuse que ça te plaise ! Je vais essayer de développer un peu plus et mais je ne te promet rien. Bonbon et bizou *.*

DkuCat : Oui, le miracle du Patron et de Mathieu est… miraculeux ? x) En tout cas, merci, je suis ravi que ma fiction te plaise ! :) chocolat et chaton *.*

.

.

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 18 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! En attendant on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 19 ! Je vous fais plein de bizou !

Poutou et licorne*.*


	19. Chapter 19 : Ton rêve est réel

Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi oui ! Désolé pour le Leger retard, ma connexion internet à coupé :(

Donc voilà le chapitre 19 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Vu que je reprend les cours mercredi, je ne sais pas quand sera le prochain chapitre. J'essaierai de le poster dimanche prochain, mais je ne peux rien promettre.

.

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Chapitre 19 : Ton rêve est réel

.

.

.

Cela faisait une semaine que Mathieu était rentré de l'hôpital. Il était suivi par un psy, et ses personnalités prenaient soin de lui.

Antoine essayait de lui rendre visite au moins une fois par jour quand il avait le temps. Néanmoins, le grand chevelu trouvait Mathieu toujours aussi distant avec lui. Les choses entre eux avaient changé, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ça l'inquiétait, mais il se disait qu'avec le temps, tout allait s'arranger. Mais il sentait an fond de lui que c'était faux.

La famille Sommet, quant à elle, essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre des récents événements.

Le Prof et le Panda surveillaient leur créateur de près. La Fille s'occupait comme elle pouvait de la maison et rendait visite au Hippie régulièrement. Le Patron travaillait deux fois plus pour ramener autant d'argent que possible pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, car oui, malheureusement avec un seul salaire on ne va pas loin quand il faut nourrir sept personnes ! Le Geek quant à lui, tentait vainement de reprendre une vie normale, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Car oui, le gameur avait beau être jeune, il savait ce qu'était un suicide et il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Mathieu.

Le no-life ne comprenait pas pourquoi son papa avait fait ça. Il était dans l'incompréhension, et il voulait comprendre.

Il avait peur. Très peur.

Depuis un certain temps, le Geek ne se sentait plus en sécurité avec sa famille. Il se sentait délaissé. Qui allait pouvoir s'occuper de lui dans cette famille ou personne ne savait prendre soin des autres ?

Le Geek était résolu à s'occuper de ses proches.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son créateur, décidé à obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

Il toqua timidement à la porte attendant l'approbation de son créateur avant d'ouvrir. Quand ce dernier l'autorisa à entrer, le no-life ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la porte.

La chambre était en désordre, comme d'habitude.

Un paquet de clope, quelques livres, un déodorant, des parfums, un pot de gel, un chargeur de portable, quelques pense-bête, des cannettes de bière vide, des boxers et des t-shirt sales trainaient un peu partout dans la pièce et sur le bureau.

Mathieu était sur son ordinateur en train de lire ses mails.

La chambre n'était pas très éclairée à cause des volets qui empêchaient le soleil d'illuminer la pièce.

Le Geek referma la porte de la chambre derrière et alla s'installer sur le lit.

Le seul bruit qui résonnait dans la pièce était le clic de la souris de l'ordinateur et la respiration des deux hommes.

Mathieu semblait absorbé par son écran.

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et son regard suivait attentivement les textes apparaissant sur l'écran, laissé par ses fans.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le vidéaste se tourna vers le Geek avec un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres et lui demanda :

« Tu voulais me poser une question ? »

« Euh… oui… » Bafouilla le gameur en détournant les yeux, gêné.

« Bah vas-y, je t'écoute ! » déclara le schizophrène avec toujours ce même sourire.

« Je… je voulais savoir… » Commença le no-life qui pensait à trouver ses mots.

Voyant que le Geek n'osait pas poser sa question, Mathieu alla s'assoir à côté de lui et lui dit tendrement :

« N'ai pas peur de me poser ta question ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! »

« Je… je voulais savoir pourquoi tu as voulu te… suicider… » Demanda le gameur d'une voix craintive.

Le visage de Mathieu se fit plus froid d'un coup. Il regarda le no-life d'un air méfiant.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » questionna le schizophrène.

« Pour savoir. » déclara le Geek.

Mathieu se tut quelque seconde, évaluant la question. Il inspira profondément, se recala confortablement dans son lit, passa ses mains sur son visage, soupira et déclara :

« Je sais pas… je pense avoir réagi sur un coup de tête… je me sentais seul. J'étais pas bien. Je pensais que rien ne pouvait s'arranger et pour moi c'était une solution. »

Il accompagna ses propos de grands gestes et essaya tant bien que mal de sortir des paroles cohérentes afin de se faire comprendre par le plus jeune.

« C'est stupide. » lâcha le gameur.

« Je sais. » répondit simplement le petit châtain.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce. Le Geek avait compris les paroles farfelues de son créateur, même si selon lui, le suicide n'était pas une solution. Il regarda Mathieu et demanda avec inquiétude :

« Mais tu vas bien ? Pour de vrai ? Tu vas pas recommencer ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était une erreur. Je ne recommencerais pas. » Affirma Mathieu.

Et même si il y a quelques jours, le schizophrène en doutait encore, à présent, une petite voix au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il ne recommencerait plus.

Un sourire illumina le visage du no-life. Ce sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, si bien qu'on pourrait croire qu'il n'eut jamais lieu. Mathieu allait bien. Le Geek en avait la certitude. Il l'avait entendu dans sa voix. Il l'avait vu sur son visage. Son créateur était en train de remonter la pente, de reprendre espoir. Après tout, les choses allaient peut-être s'arranger pour lui et sa famille. Pourtant, il semblait garder ses distances…

Le Geek regarda Mathieu et lui dit sans crainte :

« Tu es distant avec nous. »

« Je sais. Désolé. Je le fais pas exprès et j'espère que ça va s'arranger. » Dit Mathieu.

Le gameur voyait que Mathieu était sincère. Ce dernier demanda :

« Il s'est passées beaucoup de choses que j'ai pas remarqué ? »

« Pas beaucoup. Quelques petites choses. » Dit le gameur.

« Comme quoi ? » Questionna Mathieu qui voulait en savoir plus.

« Bah… rien de spécial à part que… je… je sors avec le Patron… » Lâcha le Geek.

« Sérieusement ?! » s'exclama le petit châtain, abasourdi.

« Oui… tu vas me gronder ? » questionna craintivement le no-life.

« Non, non ! J'suis super content pour vous ! » S'exclama le schizophrène avec un énorme sourire.

« Merci. » dit le gameur en rougissant.

Mathieu ce pencha sur le Geek et le prit dans ses bras.

« Désolé de pas m'être occuper de toi ces derniers temps. » dit Mathieu.

« C'est pas grave. » murmura le Geek.

Le no-life profita de ce moment avec son papa. Ça faisait longtemps que celui-ci ne c'était pas occupé de sa personnalité la plus jeune. Et il devait bien l'avouer, ça lui avait manqué.

De son côté, Antoine était avec Kristina. Cette dernière était légèrement énervée. Depuis une semaine, Antoine n'arrêtait pas d'aller voir Mathieu. Il ne s'occupait plus d'elle. Ils n'avaient presque plus de relation sexuelle et se voyaient de moins en moins. Kristina avait honte, mais elle était jalouse. Jalouse de Mathieu. Elle avait l'impression que jamais elle n'aurait une relation aussi forte avec son petit copain.

Mais elle préférait ne rien dire.

Après tout, elle se faisait peut-être des idées.

Pendant ce temps, le Geek était de retour dans la cuisine avec le Panda et la Fille.

Le Prof était -encore- dans son labo et le Patron était –comme d'habitude- en train de gérer ses bordels.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il devait être quatorze heures.

Le Panda faisait la vaisselle et la Fille buvait une tisane. Le Geek quant à lui mangeait un yaourt.

La Fille avait l'aire pensive. Sa main soutenait sa tête et ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide.

« À quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda Maître Panda.

« C'est vrai, tu as la tête dans les nuages ! » renchéri le petit en riant.

« À votre avis, le Hippie va se réveiller ? » demanda la Fille en réajustant une mèche de ses cheveux en place.

Un lourd silence s's'abattit dans la pièce. Le Geek qui n'osait plus parler regarda le Maître qui avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Ce dernier s'exclama :

« Tu viens de plomber l'ambiance ! »

« Je suis désolée… » Dit la Fille avec un sourire gêné.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » questionna le gameur.

« Je sais pas… j'ai pensé à ce que serait notre vie sans le Hippie. Bah c'est moche. » Déclara la jeune femme.

Celle-ci avait les yeux qui brillaient légèrement. Ce n'était pas des larmes. C'était un espoir nouveau.

Elle s'exclama en souriant :

« J'ai fait un rêve ou le Hippie se réveillait ! »

Voir la Fille avec ce grand sourire et ses étoiles dans les yeux était très réconfortant pour le Geek et Maître Panda.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant quelques minutes avant qu'une sonnerie de téléphone retenti.

C'est Maître Panda qui alla décrocher. Au bout de quelques mots échangés avec la personne à l'autre bout du fil, un sourire illumina son visage. Après avoir remercié plus de dix fois la personne avec qui il parlait, il raccrocha.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa sœur et son frère avec le sourire le plus radieux qu'on n'ait jamais vu. Son regard étincelait de joie, de bonheur et d'espoir.

Il regarda la Fille et dit :

« Ton rêve est réel ! »

.

.

.

Nahira : Merci pour tes gentil reviews sa me fait chaud au cœur ! Merci aussi pour ta corrections, tu fais un travail super ! Je suis très heureuse que le chapitre 18 t'ai plus, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ! ;) bébé Panda et chocolat *^*

Meli-sama : merci beaucoup pour toute tes reviews ! Oui, vivement que le Hippie se réveil ! ;) lipatatorne et guimauve *^*

DkuCat : oui, quand Antoine est triste, il est con ! x) comment ça le Hippie va mourir ? Je te permet d'en douter ! ;) bizou et arc en ciel *^*

Peter Queen : je sais pas pourquoi… je sens que la fin de ce chapitre t'as plus… oui ? Non ? Dis moi tout ! En tout cas, je tien a te remercier pour tes adorables reviews, je prend toujours le temps de les lire attentivement et sa me fait très plaisir ! Je suis ravi que ma fiction te plaise ! Sucre d'orge et licorne *^*

NizouSenpai : merci beaucoup, ne t'inquiète pas, je lis attentivement toute les reviews. Merci pour ta reviews, elle me fait plaisir et ne suis ravi que le chapitre 18 t'es plus ! J'espère que celui là te plaira aussi ! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ! Poutou et pandicorne *^*

.

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! J'espère aussi pouvoir poster le chapitre 20 au plus tôt ! Gros bizou, et surtout BONNE RENTRÉ !

À la prochaine et prenez soin de vous !

Amour et sucette *^*


	20. Chapter 20 : Tu m'as manqué

Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super ! Alors voilà !e chapitre 20, vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger et je ne voulais pas donner du travail à ma merveilleuse correctrice alors que nous reprenons tous les cours et les devoirs !

Bon, malgré les fautes j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Chapitre 20 : Tu m'as manqué

.

.

.

La Fille n'en revenait pas. Qu'est ce que le Panda avait dit ? Son rêve était réel ? Quel rêve ? Celui avec le Hippie ? La Fille peinait à le croire. Elle regarda le Panda avec des yeux rond et une mine indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Le Maître quand à lui, avait un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage et ses yeux était rempli de larmes de bonheur qui dévalait le long de ses joues.

« Tu… sérieusement… ? » demanda la Fille, ébahi.

« Oui ! Les médecins disent qu'il a ouvert les yeux ! » s'exclama le Panda en sautant sur place.

« Super ! On attend quoi pour aller le voir ?! » s'écria le Geek en sautant sur ses jambes.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le Panda alla chercher son créateur et le Prof, et toute la famille partie à l'hôpital. Toute la famille sauf le Patron qui était encore en train de gérer ses bordels.

Mais bon, les autres n'y pensaient déjà plus, tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était le Hippie.

Après avoir passé quinze longues et interminables minutes, le docteur Montier vint les voir.

« Bonjour monsieur Sommet. » dit-il en s'adressant à Mathieu.

« Bonjour. » répondit ce dernier la bouche sèche.

« Vous allez bien ? » continua le docteur.

« Oui, oui, maintenant je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?! » questionna Mathieu, impatient.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que votre frère se soit réveillé ! Il a ouvert les yeux aujourd'hui vers 13h46 ! » s'exclama le médecin avec un grand sourire au lèvres.

« Il va bien ?! Et là, il est réveillé ?! » s'empressa de demander Mathieu.

« Calmes vous monsieur Sommet ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre frère va bien pour l'instant, il se repose dans sa chambre. » expliqua calmement le médecin.

« On peut le voir ?! » demanda toujours aussi précipitamment le petit châtain.

« Oui, mais pour ne pas trop le fatigué, il serait préférable que vous y alliez chacun votre tour. » dit le docteur.

« Pas de problème ! » s'écria Mathieu.

Le médecin se retira et laissa les membres de la famille entre eux. Ces derniers qui avaient suivi la conversation avait convenu que c'était a Mathieu que revenait la place de voir le Hippie en premier.

Ce dernier acquiesça et se dirigea vers la chambre du drogué pour enfin apaisé toute les souffrance qu'il avait enduré. Il entra et trouve le Hippie endormi.

Il n'était plus branché à toute ses machines, et à présent, il semblait heureux. Il avait repris des couleurs et avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il devait probablement faire de beau rêves.

Le soleil étincelait, le ciel était bleu et les oiseaux chantaient.

Ça avait tout l'aire d'une bonne journée.

Mathieu alla s'assoir sur une chaise à côté du lit du camé.

Il lui prit la main et la caressa doucement.

Le Hippie commença à ouvrir ses beau yeux bleu. Il se redressa, s'étira et se recala confortablement dans son lit avant de regardez Mathieu.

Des larmes dévalaient les joue de ce dernier. Des larmes de joie.

Le Hippie était là, réveillé, et plus en forme que jamais. Ses différentes blessures causé à l'arme blanche avaient presque toute cicatrisé, ses ecchymoses avaient presque toute disparu et les bandages autour de se côtés avaient été enlevé.

À travers le visage plein de larmes de Mathieu, le Hippie pu distingué ce qui semblait être un sourire.

« Pourquoi tu pleur, gros ? » demanda celui-ci.

Mathieu ne répondit pas. Il préféra se jeter sur son fils et le serrer dans ses bras en lui caressant la tête.

« Je pleur pas. J'suis juste content de te revoir. » dit le petit châtain en reniflant.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe gros ? On est où ? » questionna le camé.

« Tu te souvient pas ? » demanda Mathieu.

« Je me souvient m'être battu… Oh non, c'est pas bon pour mon karma ! » s'exclama le Hippie, soudain très inquiet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas mauvais pour ton karma, tu as fais ça pour la bonne cause, comme un héro ! » le rassura son créateur, plus fier que jamais.

« Les castors sont des héros, gros ! » lança le Hippie en souriant de toute ses dents.

Mathieu soupira. Mais il devait bien l'avouer, les absurdités que disait le camé lui avait manqué.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Silence durant lequel le Hippie profita des doux câlins de son créateur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de contacte physique.

Depuis combien de temps était-il la ? Il ne se souvenait plus.

La question restait intacte.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé après ? » demanda le drogué.

« T-T'es tombé dans le coma. » béguéllia Mathieu.

« Pendant combien de temps ? » questionna le Camé comme si la question précédente n'avait pas d'importance.

« Je sais pas.. Un peu plus d'un mois je dirais. » répondit le schizophrène.

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant mon absence ? » continua de demandé le Hippie.

Mathieu se tut. Il n'avait aucune envie d'apprendre au Hippie qu'il avait voulu se suicidé. Il voulu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il fût interrompu par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte.

Il regarda le Hippie et dit :

« Je crois que les autres veulent aussi te voir. Repose toi. »

Puis, il parti, laissant place au Geek, plus heureux que jamais de voir le Hippie. Après le tour du Geek, les autres membre de la famille s'en suivirent pour voir le camé.

De son côté, Mathieu attendait dans le hall. Il venait de téléphonait au Patron pour lui annoncé le réveil du Hippie.

Le Patron rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il venait de recevoir un coup de fil de son créateur. Ce dernier lui avait annoncé que le camé venait de se réveillé. Bien que son bonheur fut immense, le Patron ne le laissa pas paraître.

Il se dirigea vers la sorti de son bordel.

« Tatiana, tu t'occupe des bordels. » lança-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

« Okay boss. Tu vas où ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Ça te regarde ? » questionna le criminel d'un ton froid.

Tatiana se tut, ne voulant pas attisé la colère du Patron.

Le criminel traversa la ville le plus calmement possible, même si au fond de lui, il mourrait d'envie d'aller plus vite que la lumière.

Mathieu vit le Patron arriver vers 15h30. Ce dernier ce précipita sur lui et demanda :

« Il s'est réveillé quand ? »

« Vers 13h40 ou un truc du genre… je sais plus… » répondit Mathieu.

« Il se souvient de quelque chose ? » questionna le criminel.

« Oui, il se souvient s'être battu. » annonça Mathieu.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux. Silence qui fut rompu par le Patron :

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« Dit quoi ? » questionna Mathieu qui ne comprenait pas la question.

« Pour ton suicide. » lâcha le criminel.

« Non. J'en ai pas eu le courage. » avoua le schizophrène.

Le Patron regardait Mathieu. Ce dernier jouait avec ses doigts et semblait gêné. Son créateur avait l'air extrêmement vulnérable comme ça, ce qui plus étrangement au Patron. Leur créateur n'aimait pas qu'on parle de sa tentative de suicide, ce qui était compréhensible, évidemment.

Néanmoins, le Hippie méritait de savoir.

« Il faudra qu'il le sache, tu le sais ? » dit le Patron.

« Je sais. Tu peut lui dire à ma place ? » demanda timidement Mathieu.

« Si ça peut t'arranger. » dit le criminel avec un désintérêt total.

Aucun d'eux n'eu le temps de parler un peu plus, quelqu'un venait de se jeter sur eux. C'était le Geek qui venait de sortir de la chambre du camé.

« Ça va gamin ? » demanda le Patron en embrassant le gameur.

« Super ! » dit le no-life avec le sourire le plus radieux du monde.

Il regarda Mathieu et lança :

« Il est réveillé, il va bien, mais il est en manque ! »

« T'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de ça. » répondit le criminel.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la chambre du camé. Il ne toqua pas, évidemment, et se retrouva face au Hippie.

« Ça va gamin ? » demanda-t-il en fermant la porte.

« Ouai gros, j'suis juste en manque. » articula difficilement le drogué.

Sans répondre, le Patron sorti du papier et de l'herbe de sa poche. Il roula un joint, l'alluma et le passa au Hippie.

Ce dernier souffla la fumé et soupira de satisfaction. Il tira encore une ou deux latte avant de demander :

« Il s'est passé quoi pendant mon absence ? Les autres on pas voulu me dire. »

Le Hippie savait qu'il pouvait compter sur le Patron pour lui dire la vérité. Ce dernier dit sans plus de ménagement :

« Mathieu à essayer de se tuer. »

Le Hippie ne dit rien et continua de fumé son joint comme si ce qu'avait dit le Patron était normal.

Au bout d'un moment il dit :

« il a l'air d'aller mieux. »

« oui, je crois qu'il va beaucoup mieux. » affirma le criminel.

Ce dernier discuta encore un peu avant de sortir de la chambre du camé. Avant qu'il ne parte totalement, ce dernier lui demanda :

« Il est ou Maître Panda ? »

« Bouge pas, je vais te le chercher. » dit le Patron.

Une fois en dehors de la pièce, il se dirigea vers sa famille et dit :

« Maître, le Hippie veut te voir. »

Ce dernier s'étonna que le Patron ne l'ai pas appelé par surnom idiot.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre du camé, redoutant le fait de voir le drogué. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Tout ce temps sans lui, aussi court était-il, lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il avait du peur et avait été abattu par le coma du camé. Il avait souhaité tant de fois que ce dernier se réveil que à présent, ça lui semblait irréaliste. Et pourtant, il prit son courage à deux mains et tourna la poignet de la porte.

Le Hippie était là, et !e regardait avec un énorme sourire. Il n'avait pas son bob et ses lunette et le Maître pût enfin apercevoir ses magnifique yeux pétillant de vie.

« Salut gros, ça va ? » questionna le Hippie.

Maître Panda ne pût répondre, il regardait le Hippie avec un sourire niait collé sur le visage.

Il s'approcha et prit le drogué dans ses bras. Ça lui avait tellement manqué. Il avait longtemps rêvé de ce moment sans jamais le voir arriver. Il restèrent collé l'un à l'autre longtemps. Le Hippie ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais il s'en fichait éperdument, il préféra profité des câlins que lui gratifié le Panda. Ce dernier murmura :

« Tu m'as manqué. »

.

.

.

Nahira : je suis super contente que le chapitre 20 t'es plus ! Oui ! Le Hippie se réveil ! Dans de la joie ! Voilà c'était le chapitre 20 et j'espère qu'il t'a plus ! Bébé Panda et chocolat *^*

DkuCat : merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as aussi plus ! ;) guimauve et lipatatorne *^*

Navire-sama : moi non plus je n'aime pas Kristina ! ;) merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Câlin et pandicorne *^*

Peter Queen : je sais que tu m'aimes ! x) alors voilà, le Hippie s'est réveillé ! J'espère que ça te plait ! X) maintenant voyons si les choses vont s'arranger pour Mathieu et sa famille ;) merci beaucoup, tes reviews me font toujours super plaisir *^* j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Poutou et guimauve *^*

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 20 ! Comme d'habitude je vais essayer de sortir le prochain chapitre dimanche, mais je ne promet rien !

Avis?

Bisous et licornes *^*


	21. Chapter 21 : On sera heureux

Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super ! Alors bon, les cours c'est chiant, mais c'est pas grave, je m'en sort ! :D j'espère que c'est aussi votre cas !

Alors voilà on se retrouve pour le chapitre 21 ! Eh ouai, déjà ! :D un peu de retards, mais c'est pas grave, de tout façon, je sens que je vais avoir du mal à garder un rythme régulier ces temps si. :/

Et encore un énorme merci et plein de bisous à ma super correctrice que je ne remercierai jamais assez ! *^*

Bien sur, je répond au reviews à la fin !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Chapitre 21 : On sera heureux

.

.

.

Ça faisait une semaine que le Hippie c'était réveillé. Tout allait pour le mieux, et il semblait vraisemblablement que les choses étaient en train de s'arranger pour les Sommet.

Mathieu avait recommencé à faire SLG après avoir prétexté aux abonnés qu'il aurait était malade dernièrement. Le Patron n'était de ce fait plus obligé de travailler 24h/24h pour subvenir au besoin de tout le monde. Le Geek allait mieux que jamais et la Fille et le Prof vivait leur vie de couple tranquillement.

Maître Panda quand à lui, était plus heureux que jamais. Il l'avait retrouvé. Le Hippie était de nouveau là ! Il entendait sa voix mélodieuse le matin, il le voyait avec son sourire rayonnant, il l'écoutait raconter des histoires au Geek avant que ce dernier aille se coucher. Et bien sûr, il sentait l'odeur nauséabonde des joints provenant de sa chambre, ce qui en soit, n'était pas très agréable, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Pour lui, se lever le matin était redevenu un vrai bonheur à l'idée de voir le visage souriant du Hippie. Depuis que ce dernier c'était réveillé, Maître Panda était déterminé à lui avouer son amour. Car oui, le Maître aimait le Hippie. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi, cette jalousie, cette admiration, ce besoin constant d'être avec lui, ça ne pouvait être que de l'amour. Mais comment lui dire ? Que faire si ce n'était pas réciproque ? Comment le prendrait-il ? Il serait totalement abattu. Et si après cette annonce les choses ne seraient plus jamais les même entre eux ? Maître Panda inspira un grand coup pour se calmer.

Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Du côté de Mathieu, tout allait bien. Il avait reprit des kilos, des couleurs, et il avait retrouvé son beau sourire ! Il avait appris peu à peu à reprendre goût à la vie, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire !

Depuis que le camé était de retour à la maison, c'était plus joyeux. L'absence et la tristesse avait laissé place à la vie et la joie chez les Sommet ! Ils avaient tous reprit une vie normal.

Néanmoins, Mathieu n'avait toujours pas eu de "vrai" discussion avec le Hippie depuis sa rentrée de l'hôpital. Il savait que le Patron avait parlé au drogué de sa tentative de suicide. Il savait aussi que le Hippie voulait en parler avec lui, mais à chaque fois que ce dernier entamait la conversation, il changeait de sujet. Pourquoi ? Ça le gênait. Ça le gênait affreusement d'avouer qu'à un moment donné, il pensait qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en sortirait. Ça le gênait d'admettre qu'il ai voulu écouter la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait d'en finir. Oui, oui il regrettait ce geste. Oui, il s'en voulait beaucoup. Mais il ne pouvait rien y changer. Ça c'était produit, il regrettait et il ne recommencerait plus jamais.

Avait-on besoin d'ajouter des choses à ça ?

Mathieu pensait que c'était inutile.

Et pourtant, il savait qu'il devrait avoir cette discussion avec le Hippie un jour ou l'autre.

Le Geek, de son côté, allait bien. Il vivait le parfait amour avec le Patron. Qui l'eut crut !

Il sentait que tout était en train de s'arranger. Son créateur allait mieux, pour son plus grand bonheur ! Le Hippie était de nouveau près de lui, et le Patron était plus attentionné que jamais.

Ce dernier savourait d'ailleurs des nuits de sommeil bien méritées ! Après avoir travaillé pendant plus de un mois tout les jours, le criminel ne pouvait être qu'exténué. Ses nuits d'habitude si mouvementées étaient à présent calmes et reposantes.

Le Patron lui aussi était plus heureux que jamais, et il le cachait à peine ! À chaque fois qu'il voyait le camé il lui affichait un sourire radieux, il était même beaucoup plus aimable avec les autres membres de la famille. Bref, en ce moment, le Patron était très agréable à vivre.

Malheureusement, ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux agresseurs du Hippie et à une potentiel vengeance.

Il fallait qu'il les retrouve.

Il fallait qu'il les fasse payer.

Du côté de la Fille, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Certes, le Hippie était de retour et Mathieu allait de mieux en mieux, mais au fond, elle avait toujours su que ça s'arrangerait.

Ce n'était pas la cas de son amant, qui avait été très surpri du retournement soudain de situation pour le Hippie. Selon lui, c'était un miracle. Et il n'avait pas totalement tord. Le camé, n'avait presque aucune chance de se réveiller d'après les médecins. Et pourtant, il était là, plus en forme que jamais ! Le Prof en était le premier surpris.

C'était le miracle que toute la famille attendait.

C'était la magie du Hippie.

Pendant ce temps, Antoine était chez lui. Il venait d'apprendre que le Hippie c'était réveillé il y a environ sept jours. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la joie du grand chevelu.

Avec un énorme sourire, il alla chercher sa copine pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il entra dans la chambre ou était censé être Kristina, mais il ne la trouva pas. Il entendit le bruit d'un jet d'eau qui lui fit comprendre que la femme de sa vie prenait sa douche.

Il décida d'attendre qu'elle ait fini. Il s'assit sur le lit et laissa son regard se perdre dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le portable de la jeune femme et avec une curiosité parfaitement innocente, il saisit l'appareil pour examiner son contenu.

Il alluma le portable et tomba instantanément sur une discussion entre sa copine et un certain Guillaume. Conversation pour le moins révélatrice, car Antoine put y lire des "c'était trop bon hier" ou encore des "Mon copain est pas là, viens j'ai envie de toi" et d'autres messages bien pire et encore plus salaces.

Le cerveau d'Antoine beuga.

Sa copine le trompait ? Il était cocu ?

Le grand chevelu ne pouvait pas le croire.

Il ne voulait pas le croire.

Il aimait Kristina plus que tout et l'imaginer avec un autre homme lui était insupportable. Il lui avait donné son cœur. Il c'était ouvert à elle, et cette femme ne faisait que jouer avec lui ?

Antoine était dévasté.

Il pleura beaucoup, mais bien vite la rage prit part de son être.

Il avait enfin comprit la vrai nature de Kristina. C'était une salope, une pouffiasse. (La bêta lectrice approuve cette phrase)

Jamais il n'avait autant aimé quelqu'un, et pourtant, elle l'avait trahi.

Il jeta rageusement un coussin à travers la pièce. C'est à ce moment que Kristina sortit de la douche.

« Ça va pas mon chéri ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant le visage d'Antoine défiguré par la colère.

« Je sais pas, t'as qu'à demander à Guillaume ! » dit froidement le grand chevelu.

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa. Mais Kristina continua de nier.

« De… de quoi tu parles ? » articula-t-elle difficilement.

« Tu le sais très bien ! » répliqua le vidéaste.

« Non. Je ne vois pas. » dit elle sur un ton de provoque.

Pour seul et unique réponse, Antoine saisit le portable et l'agita devant le nez de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc. Elle ne pouvait plus nier, Antoine savait, c'était évident.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire elle s'exclama :

« T'as fouillé dans mon portable ?! »

« Ouais, et je crois que j'ai bien fait ! » s'écria Antoine.

« Écoute chéri… » commença Kristina.

« M'appelles plus jamais "chéri". » la coupa Antoine.

« Écoute Antoine, c'est pas ce que tu crois… » continua-t-elle.

« Ah bon ? Et je dois croire quoi quand tu lui dis qu'il est trop bon au lit ? » demanda méchamment l'homme au cheveux fou.

« Écoute moi un peu ! » s'énerva Kristina.

Antoine se tut et l'invita à parler.

« Tu passais plein de temps avec Mathieu et je me sentais un peu seul. On faisait même plus l'amour, je me faisais chier ! » s'écria la jeune femme.

« Tu aurais pu m'en parler au lieu de te faire baiser par des mecs en chien ! Et si j'étais occupé c'est parce que je prenais soin de mon meilleur ami qui a fait une tentative de suicide ! Je devais le faire ! T'es trop conne pour comprendre ça ?! De toute façon, Mathieu vaut bien mieux que toi ! » cracha Antoine.

« T'es un vrai con ! De toute façon je t'ai jamais aimé ! » cria Kristina.

« Dégage de chez moi salope ! » hurla Antoine.

Une fois Kristina partit, Antoine se laissa tomber sur le lit et pleura. Ça faisait mal d'entendre ça. Arriverait-il à trouver l'amour ? À aimer quelqu'un autant qu'il aimait Kristina ?

Pendant ce temps, Maître Panda était devant la porte de la chambre du Hippie. Il inspira un grand coup et toqua. Sachant pertinemment que le Hippie ne lui répondrait pas, il entra. Du reggae résonnait dans la pièce et une odeur insupportable de joints flottait dans l'air.

« Salut gros ! » dit le Hippie en le voyant.

Maître Panda devint tout rouge. Le camé lui offrit son sourire le plus radieux.

« Tu veux me parler, gros ? » demanda le drogué.

« Ou-ouai. » bégaya l'ursidé.

Ce dernier alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté du camé. Il ne savait pas trop par quoi commencer, alors il dit :

« Désolé de… de t'avoir fais la gueule… »

Voyant que le Maître était gêné, le Hippie se contenta de le rassurer.

« T'inquiète pas gros, c'est oublié ! »

Le silence fut. Le Hippie demanda :

« Pourquoi tu me faisais la gueule ? »

« Je… je t'ai vu embrasser une fille à la fête chez kriss… » avoua Maître Panda, honteux.

« Eh ! C'est pas moi, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé, gros ! Moi je voulais pas ! » s'exclama le camé.

Après cette phrase, aucun d'eux ne parla. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que le Hippie questionna :

« Pourquoi ça te gêne tant ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda le Panda qui faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre la question.

« Pourquoi ça te gêne tant que j'embrasse une nana, gros ? » demanda le drogué.

Le Panda devint rouge pivoine en quelques secondes. Il bégaya des mots incompréhensibles. Le Hippie sourit de toute ses dents.

« Tu peux me le dire, gros, tu sais ? De toute façon je suis déjà au courant. » dit-il.

« Q-quoi ? » demanda le Panda, les yeux ronds.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes ! » annonça le drogué.

« Comment tu le sais ?! » s'écria le Panda.

« Ça se voit ! » rigola le Hippie.

Maître Panda devint encore plus rouge, si cela était encore possible.

« Mais c'est pas grave, parce que je t'aime aussi ! » s'exclama le camé.

Maître Panda eut à peine le temps de comprendre les paroles du Hippie que ce dernier se jeta sur ses lèvres avec passion. Maître Panda croyait rêver. La bouche du Hippie était plaquée contre la sienne et la langue de ce dernier demandait déjà l'autorisation pour approfondir ce baiser. L'ursidé se laissa bien vite allé à se baiser, caressant la langue du camé avec la sienne.

Le temps passa. Mais cela n'empêcha aucunement les deux amoureux de poursuivre leur étreinte.

Le Hippie se détacha des lèvres du Maître et lui murmura :

« Maintenant on sera heureux. »

.

.

.

.

Nahira : contente que le chapitre 20 t'es plus ! Merci et encore mille fois merci de corriger mes chapitres quand tu le peux, ça doit pas être facile avec les cours et tout et tout… :/ merci aussi de tout tes conseils. Bref, plein de poutou et de licorne *^*

Meli-sama : désolé, c'est mon correcteur ! x'D je refais plus ça promit ! Oui, Kristina à fait des truck méchant et ! Patron va peut être faire des bêtises, et comment tu sais ça ? T'es devin ? TES DEVIN, HEIN ? bon Ok je me calme… sinon merci, et comme toujours je te fais plein de bisous et de guimauve *^*

Peter Queen : alors ça te plait ? Vraiment ? Yes ! *fais la danse de la joie avec toi* oui, le docteur est vachement précis ! x') bien sur comme toujours ta reviews ma fait super plaisir et je tien a t'en remercier ! Arc en ciel et lipatatorne*^*

SunWings : LE BISOUS ! LE BISOUS ! … ou pas… ( oui, je suis sadique x'D) pandicorne et amour *^*

DkuCat : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! ;) Panda et chocolat *^*

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 21 ! Je pense que le 22 arrivera d'ici là semaine prochaine, mais je suis pas sur .. Bref ! Je vous souhaite une super semaine !

Licorne et chocolat ! *^*


	22. Chapter 22 : Réfléchis bien

Coucou tout le monde ça va ? Moi super ! Alors petite question : qu'avez-vous pensez du MAKING OF de l'épisode 99 ? Moi je l'ai adoré ! ( je bavais littéralement devant mon écran ! *Q*)

Un de mes moment préféré c'est quand Margaux dit : il a la carte des vin sur la gueule ! ( ça m'a tué ! x'D)

Aussi quand Frédéric il nous sort moi j'aimait bien mon personnage et tout et tout … xD

Et bien sur, Nyo, qui nous sort : moi j'aime bien faire des dessins …

Voilà voilà … j'ai adoré ! XD

Bref… on se retrouve pour !e chapitre 22 ! J'espère que le 21 vous a plus et que celui-ci vous conviendra !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Chapitre 22 : réfléchis bien.

.

.

.

Il commençait à faire nuit, mais Antoine n'allait pas mieux. Il était toujours allongé sur son lit, il avait arrêté de pleurer, mais ses yeux étaient encore rouges.

Il soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il avait besoin de voir quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas rester enfermé dans son mutisme à ne rien faire. Ça ne le mènerait nulle part.

Il alla se rincer le visage avant de prendre sa veste et de sortir de chez lui. Le grand chevelu ne voulait pas prendre sa voiture et préférait marcher un peu, malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Les mains dans les poches, le vidéaste oublia ses problèmes quelques instants. Il préféra penser à Mathieu et sa famille, le Hippie qu'il allait enfin revoir, et à pleins d'autres belles choses encore. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas le froid lui brûler le visage, ou encore le vent se perdre dans ses cheveux. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus depuis le coucher du soleil, bien que si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait encore en entendre quelques-uns. Il faisait à présent nuit noir, mais ce n'était pas très important, et sans trop se soucier du reste du monde, Antoine continua d'avancer vers l'appartement de Mathieu.

Pendant ce temps, Maître Panda était avec le Hippie dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ça faisait déjà plus de la moitié de la journée qu'ils étaient ensemble, et sans trop rentré dans les détails, ça avait été super. Après ça, ils s'étaient endormis.

Le Panda venait tout juste de se réveiller, il papillonna des yeux, et mit quelques minutes à se rendre compte qu'il était presque dix heures du soir. Il mit aussi un certain temps à se remémorer ce qu'il c'était passé.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Le Hippie l'aimait. C'était sans aucun doutes le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Lentement, il caressa le torse nu du camé. Ce dernier encore endormie soupira de satisfaction. L'ursidé jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

Leurs habits jonchaient le sol depuis leur récente activité, quelques sachets d'herbe et du papier traînaient sur le bureau et une douce musique de reggae résonnait encore dans la chambre.

Maître Panda ferma les yeux. C'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

« Salut gros. » souffla le camé en train de se réveiller.

« Salut bien dormi ?

-Ouais. J'suis toujours bien avec toi ! »

Le Panda rougit, touché par les paroles du drogué. Il embrassa ce dernier sur la joue avant de se blottir contre lui.

« Je t'aime. » ronronna -t- il.

« Moi aussi, gros. »

Après un court silence, le Hippie demanda :

« On va leur dire après ? »

-De quoi tu parles ? »

-On va dire aux autres qu'on est ensemble ? »

-Oui, enfin, si tu es d'accord… »

-Ouais, on leur dit après ! »

Maître Panda sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était définitivement le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Pendant ce temps, le Patron était dans la cuisine avec le Prof, la Fille et le Geek.

Le criminel était sur son ordinateur depuis plus d'une heure, sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés et le visage impassible. Personne n'osait le déranger. Mais tous l'observaient du coin de l'œil.

Que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Qu'est ce qui le mettait dans un tel état ?

Comment réagirait-il si quelqu'un le questionnait à ce sujet ?

Personne ne savait. Mais tous voulait savoir.

La Fille était très soucieuse de l'état du Patron, elle n'a l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Le lourd silence qui régnait dans la pièce fut rompu par le criminel qui s'écria joyeusement :

« Je les ai trouvé ! »

-De quoi ? » questionna le gameur intrigué.

-Les sales bâtards qui vous on défoncé, je les ai trouvé. » annonça le Patron les yeux toujours rivé sur l'écran.

« Ah bon ? » demanda la Fille en se dirigeant vers le criminel.

Les trois membres de la famille, intrigué, entouraient à présent l'homme en noir. Tous avaient les yeux rivé sur l'écran où apparaissait la tête de deux jeunes hommes. L'un roux, l'autre blond.

« Oui, c'est eux ! Je les reconnaît ! » s'exclama le gameur, le visage soudainement crispé.

« Non seulement ils sont cons et méchants, ils sont moches en prime ! » annonça la Fille en les détaillant.

« C'est pas leur faute si ils ont une sale gueule… » dit le Geek avec une moue timide.

« On s'en fiche qu'ils soient beaux ou pas. Patron, pourquoi tu regardes des photos de ces types ? » questionna le Prof.

« La police les a retrouvé ? » demanda la Fille à son tour.

« Non. Mais moi oui. » déclara le Patron.

« Comment ça ? Tu vas pas essayer de les trouver ? » questionna le no-life d'une voix craintive.

« Je les ai déjà retrouvé. » lâcha le Patron.

« Patron ! Tu avait promit que tu laisserais les flics faire leur boulot sans t'en mêler ! » s'emporta le Prof.

« Calme toi un peu l'intello ! » lui lança le Patron.

« Non ! On est en train de reprendre une vie normal, tu peux pas gâcher ça ! » s'énerva la Fille.

« Si je peux. Je peux faire ce que je veux. » dit le Patron pour la provoquer.

« Je te l'interdit ! C'est trop dangereux ! Ces gens sont violent ! Ils pourraient te faire du mal ! » s'exclama la Fille.

Le Patron éclata de rire.

« Me faire mal ? À moi ? T'as oublié qui je suis ou quoi ? C'est moi qui vais leur faire mal ! »

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce. La Fille jeta des regards inquiets au Prof. Celui-ci observait le Patron avec un regard meurtrier.

Tous savait que le criminel avait une idée en tête. Ils ne pouvaient pas la lui enlever.

« Ça va anéantir Mathieu et les autres. Tu le sais ça ? » demanda le scientifique.

« Oui. C'est pour ça qu'ils doivent rien savoir, Ok ? » répondit le Patron en regardant les autres avec insistance.

Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Le Prof et la Fille partirent, agacés par l'attitude de leur frère. Pourquoi le Patron était-il si têtu ? Leur famille allait mieux, une seule erreur de sa part, et ils seraient tous à nouveaux plongé dans la dépression.

Le gameur en avait conscience. Une fois le scientifique et la jeune femme parti, le Geek s'approcha de l'amour de sa vie et l'enlaça. Ce dernier fut surprit, mais prit à son tour son amant dans ses bras. Le no-life enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

Aucun bruit ne régnait dans la pièce. Aucun d'eux ne parla.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le Patron sentit sa chemise devenir humide au niveau de son épaule. Il comprit et vit que le Geek était prit de pleurs silencieux qu'il essayait de cacher, sans succès.

Le criminel prit le menton du Geek d'une main et lui leva ma tête de sorte à ce qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qui va pas ? » demanda-t-il tendrement.

« J'ai peur.

-Peur de quoi ? »

« J'ai peur que tu partes à la recherche de ces types. Peur que tu te mettes en danger pour rien. » répondit le Geek en étouffant un sanglot.

Le Patron n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le Geek c'était blottit contre lui et l'implorait déjà :

« Je t'en prie, n'y va pas ! »

Le Patron retira ses lunettes et regarda son amant dans les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il va rien m'arriver. Je vais te venger. Je vais venger le Hippie. Je vais nous venger. Et il va rien m'arriver.

-Et si tu te trompes ? Et si ils te font mal ?

-Écoute moi bien : je vais les faire souffrir. Je vais leur montrer ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir. Et je te promet qu'il va rien m'arriver.

-Promit ?

-Oui. » dit le Patron en collant son front contre celui du Geek.

De son côté, Antoine venait d'arriver. Il fût accueilli par le Patron et le Geek qui directement après l'avoir fait entré, partirent se coucher en voyant l'heure tardive.

Antoine se dirigea vers la chambre du camé. À son grand étonnement, ce fut le Panda qui ouvrit la porte. Il fût heureux de voir que le Hippie allait bien. Ils discutèrent quelques instants tout les trois.

Le Maître et le drogué avait bien remarqué qu'Antoine n'allait pas bien, mais ils ne firent pas de commentaire. Après avoir prit des nouvelles du Hippie, Antoine partit voir Mathieu.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, Mathieu dormait. Ça ne l'étonnait pas.

Doucement, il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Malheureusement, Antoine n'étant pas très discret, et Mathieu ayant le sommeil léger, ce dernier se réveilla. Après s'être étiré et redressé sur son lit, il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Antoine.

« Tu me regardais dormir ? C'est vachement creepy… » plaisanta -t-il.

« Ouai. » répondit le chevelu avec un sourire triste.

Mathieu, voyant bien que quelque chose clochait chez son ami, demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

-Kristina m'a trompé… »

Le cerveau de Mathieu beuga. Il fini par s'exclamer :

« La salope ! Tu l'as foutu dehors j'espère ?!

-Ouais. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimé…

-J'ai toujours su que c'était une connasse. T'es trop bien pour elle, tu mérites mieux ! C'est juste une salope. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. » ajouta le plus vieux.

Antoine ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées.

Mathieu avait toujours était là pour lui, même quand il l'avait délaissé, le petit schizophrène l'avait soutenu.

Le grand chevelu sentit une paire de bras l'enlacer. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il comprit que Mathieu lui faisait une câlin. Un sentiment étrange lui compressa l'estomac, comme une sensation de papillon dans le ventre. Antoine se sentit s'envoler. Cette sensation lui était familière, il l'a connaissait, mais il n'aurait jamais su dire ce que c'était. Pas encore.

Mathieu quand à lui, était fou de rage. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour consoler quelqu'un, et à ce moment, il avait l'impression de ne pas y arriver. Kristina avait osé tromper Antoine ?! SON Antoine ?! Certes, il était très heureux de le savoir célibataire, mais PERSONNE n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal.

Mathieu ferma les yeux. Il l'aimait tellement. Quoi de plus facile que de le lui dire, là, maintenant. Il entendit Antoine lui dire :

« Merci Mathieu. T'es le seul qui a toujours était la pour moi. T'es mon meilleur ami.

-Je sais mais… »

Mathieu marqua une pause et regarda intensément Antoine. Ce dernier déglutit, hypnotisé par les magnifiques yeux bleus de Mathieu.

« … Mais je.. Je t'aime différemment que toi tu m'aimes… » avoua celui-ci en baissant les yeux.

« Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ? » articula difficilement le grand chevelu.

« Que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Mathieu les yeux toujours baissés, laissa échapper une larme du coin de son œil. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure. Pas maintenant.

Antoine se tut, choqué. Son meilleur ami l'aimait. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il observa Mathieu avec un regard désolé.

« Écoute mec, je … je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir seul de mon côté. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, il partit.

Mathieu soupira. C'était prévisible. Quand Antoine franchit la porte, il ajouta :

« Réfléchis bien… »

.

.

.

Nahira : Totalement d'accord avec toi ! Kristine c'est qu'une conne ! Mais t'a raison ! Il faut lui pardonner ! :D après tout, Mathieu et Antoine vont s'aimer et tout et tout … ou pas ! XD ( ouai j'suis vachement sadique en vrai ! ) e encore une fois merci pour tes conseils et pour tes corrections ! Arc en ciel et licorne ! *^*

Peter Queen : J'ai halluciné en voyant la taille de ta reviews ! Je me souvient juste m'être dit : wahou. Je vais avoir du boulot ! XD sinon, que puis-je dire ? Tu es heureux ? Tant mieux ! Tu es violent ? O.o t'inquiète pas, moi aussi ! XD Oui, le Hippie est un miracle à lui tout seul ! (Eh ouai ça se voit que t'aime le Hippie ! :p) Ensuite… quoi ?! Tu veux manger le Hippie et le Panda ?! O.o Ok… attend au moins que l'histoire soit fini stp ! XD Ouiiiii ! Je viens faire la fête à avec toi pour fêter le départ de Kristine ! *se tape une bouteille entière de champagne en faisant la danse de la joie* En ce qui concerne Antoine, je comprend ton ressentiment. Eh oui, il fallait que ta colère sorte ! ;) Bref ! Merci beaucoup pour toute tes gentilles reviews ! Je suis toujours super heureuse de les lires ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Dragon et poutou ! ! *^*

Meli-sama : eh ouai ! Kristine est une sale garce ! (Ouai je me lâche ! ) en ce qui concerne le Patron : ouai t'a raison ! :D bravo Sherlock ! Bref ! Merci beaucoup pour toute tes adorable reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! Guimauve et bizou ! *^*

DkuCat : Oui, c'est vrai, c'était prévisible ! Mais bon, on s'en remettre ! X'D bref ! Merci, comme toujours j'adore tes reviews, elle me donne un grand sourire ! Amour et lipatatorne ! *^*

.

.

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 22 j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Rendez vous pour le chapitre 22 ! ( je sais pas quand ! ) une p'tite reviews ?

Pandicorne et chocolat ! *^*


	23. Chapter 23 : Fait attention

Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai un peu de retard mais c pas grave ! Alors on se retrouve pour le chapitre 23 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Je rappelle que je répond aux reviews à la fin du chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Chapitre 23 : Fais attention

.

.

.

Seul. Encore. Mais jamais il ne s'était senti si seul.

Antoine l'avait abandonné. Il se sentait trahi.

Mais Mathieu devait bien l'avouer, s'il avait été à la place d'Antoine, il aurait sans doute aussi réagi comme ça.

Non, il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça !

Mathieu venait tout simplement d'avouer son amour à Antoine, et ce dernier était parti.

S'il avait été à la place du grand chevelu, il l'aurait rassuré, il lui aurait dit que même si ses sentiments n'était pas réciproque, ils resteraient amis.

Ce n'était pas ce que Antoine avait fait. Il avait laissé le schizophrène seul avec son chagrin.

Seul avec ses faiblesses. Seul avec sa douleur.

Jamais il n'aurait dû faire part de ses sentiments à son meilleur ami. Il aurait dû les faire taire, les ignorer. Maintenant, il avait perdu Antoine. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, suivie de plein d'autre.

Mathieu pleura, beaucoup, longtemps. Sa lèvres inférieur tremblait à cause de plusieurs sanglots qu'il essayait de retenir. Il s'étranglait d'émotion. La boule au ventre, la gorge serrée, il hoquetait de douleur et tremblait de désespoir en se remémorant les soirées passées avec le brun.

Il aurait tout fait pour lui.

Malheureusement, la vie est cruelle, et il n'aurait peut être jamais la chance de goûter la saveur de ses lèvres et la douceur de sa peau.

Mathieu retint un autre sanglot à cette pensée.

Seul et misérable étaient les mots qui le désignaient.

Seul...

De son côté, Antoine aussi était en larme.

Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ce genre de merdes ?!

Il était haineux. Pas envers Mathieu, envers lui-même.

Il était parti sans un mot, sans une explication.

Bordel de merde ! Mathieu était son pote ! Son meilleur ami ! Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner !

Antoine pleurait de plus en plus à présent. Il n'était qu'un lâche, il avait prit la fuite.

Mathieu l'aimait, comment aurait-il pu réagir ? Lui dire que c'était réciproque, ce mettre avec lui, le demander en mariage et avoir pleins de beaux enfants ?!

Antoine n'était même pas sûr de ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour Mathieu. Il ne savait plus.

Mathieu et ses beau yeux bleu, Mathieu et son sourire ravageur, ses petite mimiques timides, la façon dont il le regardait quand il lui lançait une vanne sur sa taille, son sarcasme, son humour, ses petits gestes maladroits, son rire, sa bonne humeur…

Le schizophrène allait le rendre fou !

Antoine laissa échapper quelques sanglots étouffés en se remémorant ses soirées bière entre lui et son ami.

Leur amitié était-elle toujours existante ?

Restait-il une chance pour eux ?

Pendant ce temps, le Hippie était avec le Panda dans le canapé du salon, leurs doigts entrelacés. La télé diffusait un épisode débile de télé réalité. Les deux amoureux n'en avaient rien à faire. Ils ne prêtaient même pas attention à ce qu'il ce passait autour d'eux. Rien n'avait d'importance.

Tout était calme et paisible, quand soudain, un bruit de vaisselle qui se casse retentit dans la maison.

L'ursidé se leva d'un bon et se précipita aussitôt dans la cuisine pour voir la gameur accroupi par terre, autour de plusieurs débris de verre.

Sans un mot, et avec un regard douteux, le Maître s'approcha du petit.

« Geek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

« Je-je voulais prendre un verre d'eau. » se défendit le no-life.

Le Panda regarda le Geek et réalisa que ce dernier avait un regard douloureux et des énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi.

Le Maître regarda le l'heure. 8h du matin. Le jeune n'était pas si matinal d'habitude. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

Le Panda oublia bien vite cette pensé en réalisant que le gameur c'était ouvert avec un débris de verre en voulant nettoyer ses bêtises.

« Ne touche à rien ! » s'exclama l'ursidé.

Ce dernier partit chercher la trousse de secours pour soigner le petit. Après avoir bandé le poignet du Geek, il ramassa les reste de ce qui semblait être un verre.

Le no-life quant à lui, c'était assit sur une chaise, il ne prêtait pas plus attention au Panda, les yeux perdus dans le vide, l'air maussade. L'ursidé affichait une mine inquiète. À quoi pouvait bien penser le Geek pour être dans cet état ?

Une fois qu'il eut fini d'arranger les dégâts, il alla s'asseoir en face de son petit frère et lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui va pas ? »

Le gameur leva difficilement les yeux, comme si lever son regard vers lui était fatiguant.

« Alors ? Dis moi !

-Je… je me sens pas bien… »

Le Maître observa le Geek. Ses mains tremblaient et il semblait stressé.

« T'as pas bien dormi ?

-Non, c'est autre chose.

-T'as l'air angoissé… t'as mal quelque part ?

-Non, j'ai… j'ai juste une boule dans l'estomac. »

L'ursidé observa pour la énième fois le Geek. Il posa sa mains sur son front. Pas de fièvre, rien ! Qu'avait-il, bon sang ?!

C'est à ce moment là que le Hippie choisit d'arriver.

« Salut gros, ça va pas ? On dirait que t'es stressé… »

Le Panda reconsidéra le gameur. Ce petit allait lui faire perdre la tête !

« Je crois que le Hippie à raison. Quelque chose t'embête ? »

Le gameur se mordit la lèvre, preuve qu'il avait effectivement quelque chose sur le cœur. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire.

« Tu peux nous le dire, on va pas te manger !

-Ouais gros, faut rester Peace ! »

Le no-life regarda le Hippie avec un petit sourire qui bien vite s'effaça.

« Je… je dois pas le dire…

-Dis pas de conneries ! Tu peux tout nous dire !

-Non, je crois pas. J'ai promi de rien dire. Il m'en voudrait si j'en parlais… »

La voix du no-life se brisa. Voyant que le Geek se retenait de pleurer, le camé demanda :

« C'est quelque chose de grave ?

-Non. Enfin… oui…

-Geek, à qui a tu promis de ne pas parler de ça ?

-Au Patron.

Le maître soupira.

« Geek, dis le moi. Je te promet que le Patron ne saura pas qu'on en a parler.

-Ouais gros, promit ! »

Légèrement rassuré, le gameur hésita cependant à en parler à ses frères. Ce n'était pas bien de trahir la confiance de quelqu'un, le Geek le savait. Il parla quand même. Ça faisait du bien de parler de ses problèmes.

« Je… il n'y a pas que moi qui suis au courant… le Prof et la Fille aussi. » avoua-t-il.

« Super… en faite il y a que nous qui ne sommes pas dans la confiance ? » demanda négligemment le Panda.

« Promet moi que tu lui diras pas que je te l'ai dit… » dit le gameur sans prêter attention à ce que disait le Panda.

« Promit ! » s'exclamèrent l'ursidé et le camé à l'unisson.

« Bah voilà, le … le Patron à retrouvé nos agresseurs et il veut nous venger. On a essayer de le convaincre de pas le faire, mais il a pas voulu… » tenta d'expliquer le Geek.

Maître Panda soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quand il y a un problème, le Patron en soit la cause ?

« Et ça te fais peur ? » demanda le Maître.

« Oui, beaucoup. » avoua le Geek.

«Faut pas que tu stresses gros ! » s'exclama le camé pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Au fond de lui, le Hippie savait que dire des idioties ne changerait rien, mais il n'aimait pas voir son frère dans cet état.

« Il est déjà parti à leur recherche ? » demanda le Panda.

« Non, mais il compte partir cette nuit. » répondit le gameur.

Le Panda n'en rajouta pas. Mais il comptait bien dissuader le Patron de vouloir trouver ces hommes. Certes, lui aussi voulait se venger, mais le violence n'était pas une solution.

Il faisait à présent nuit, et il devait être 1h30 du matin.

Tout le monde dormait, sauf le Panda qui était dans le salon en train de lire un livre. La maison était plongée dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que du bruit se fasse entendre dans la cuisine. Le Maître se dirigea vers la pièce d'où provenait le son pour se retrouver face au Patron. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir être vu.

« Tu fous quoi ? » demanda l'ursidé.

Le criminel qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son frère se retourna brusquement.

« Ça te regarde ?! » demanda-t-il aussitôt.

« Ouai, ce qui ce passe dans cette maison me regarde autant que n'importe qui !

-Ferme là, la peluche ! Et va t'coucher !

-Je sais ce que tu comptes faire, Patron. »

Le silence fut. Le Patron semblait énervé, il regarda le Maître avec colère.

« Comment tu sais ça ?!

-Le Geek me l'a dit. Ne lui en veut pas, il est juste mort de peur. Il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Je suppose que tu veux m'en empêcher ?

-Oui. S'il te plaît n'y va pas. »

Le criminel se tut, choqué. Le Panda lui avait gentiment demandé de ne pas y aller. Il n'avait pas crié, rien. Bien sur, ce n'est pas pour autant que le Patron allait renoncer.

« Désolé, je dois le faire.

-Non ! T'es pas obligé ! Pense au Geek, à nous… à Mathieu ! On est tous là et on va bien !

-Je sais, mais je pourrais pas supporter. Pense à ce qu'ils ont fait. »

Le Panda se tut. Il reconsidéra le criminel. Très vite, la rage et l'envie de vengeance prit part de son être. Il voulait lutter, se dire que ce n'était pas bien, mais le Patron continua de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Pense à tout ce temps passé sans le Hippie, toute ces fois ou tu as cru que tu ne le reverrais plus, pense à tout ce qu'il nous ont fait subir, imagine si le Hippie ne se serait pas réveillé… »

L'ursidé ferma les yeux, et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Le Patron avait raison. Ces sales cons devaient payer pour tout le mal qu'ils leurs avait fait. Le Panda soupira.

« Ok, vas y… fait leur regretter de s'en être prit à eux.

-T'inquiètes la japonaise, c'est l'idée ! »

Le Panda s'en voulu d'avoir cédé. Il comptait empêcher le Patron de se venger, et à la place, il l'encourageait. Mais c'était normal, ces hommes devaient souffrir, comme eux avait souffert.

Avant que le Patron ne disparaisse, il ajouta :

« Fait attention ! »

.

.

.

Nahira : Tu… tu veux manger Antoine ? Tu… veux me manger ? Moi ? *part en courant* Bon ! En tout cas, on peut dire que tu as faim ! XD Oui, je sens que tu es sadique ! ( t'inquiète pas, moi aussi ! X'D) Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Merci beaucoup pour la correction ! Amour et licorne*^*

Peter Queen : Ne t'inquiète pas, ta reviews était parfaite ! C'est pas grave si elles sont trop longue ! XD Tu veux des détails ? Mais tu es un petit coquin ! Si tu veux torturer les agresseurs avec le Patron, il va falloir payer ( oui j'adore l'argent ! ) et réserver une place ! (Attention c'est presque complet ! XD) Oui, le Geek est trop chou ! *^* Et en ce qui concerne Mathieu et Antoine, je te laisse découvrir par toi-même ! ;) Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Pandicorne et chocolat !*^*

Woor Energy : coucou toi ! Merci ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fiction te plaise ! Oui, le passage ou les larmes du Patron réveil Mathieu est digne d'un mauvais film d'amour ou d'un Disney ! Halala ! Manque d'inspiration quand tu nous tien ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Je suis très heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Lipatatorne et guimauve ! *^*

The PATRON : Bonjour mademoiselle Sarah ! ( trop fort moi aussi je m'appelle Sarah ! ) Je tien a te remercier pour ta gentil reviews ! Elle m'a fait super plaisir ! Je suis ravi que tu suive ma fiction ! Oui j'ai fait un petite erreur et j'ai mis 22 au lieu de 23 … oups… XD bébé Panda et arc en ciel *^*

Meli-sama : Ne t'inquiète pas, Je vais essayer de sauver le Patron… mais je sais pas si je vais y arriver ! Merci beaucoup ! Tes reviews me font toujours super plaisir ! Chaton et poutou *^*

DkuCat : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Bisous et roudoudou *^*

.

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! On se retrouve la prochaine fois pour la chapitre 24 !

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !

Gros bisous plein de sucre d'orge *^*


	24. Chapter 24 : Je vous tiens

Coucou ! Ça va moi super ! Alors, nous nous retrouvons pour le chapitre 24 ! Le chapitre 25 est en cours ! Bref ! Je vous laisse, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

Bon, moi je part me cacher, parce que j'ai vu à la fin du chapitre que ma correctrice vous propose de me séquestrer. *part en courant pour se cacher*

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Chapitre 24 : Je vous tiens

.

.

.

Un rayon de soleil vint filtrer à travers les rideaux de la chambre pour venir éclairer le visage du Geek. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux et avec sa main, rechercha instinctivement quelqu'un a serrer dans ses bras.

Rien.

Que le vide et une sensation de froid.

Une sensation de solitude.

Il se souvient aussi du silence.

Un silence de mort.

Le gameur se redressa brusquement. Où était le Patron ?! Le no-life commença à paniquer. Il essaya malgré tout de se reprendre. Maître Panda lui avait dit qu'il voulait empêcher le Patron d'aller à la recherche de ces hommes, il avait sans doute réussi à le convaincre, et l'amour de sa vie devait être dans la cuisine en train de prendre le petit déjeuner.

Avec hâte, le Geek descendit les escaliers et faillit à plusieurs reprise tomber par terre.

Il passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

Personne.

Seul le calme régnait dans la pièce.

L'angoisse lui serrant la gorge, le Geek se précipita dans le salon.

Rien.

Le no-life regarda l'heure. Sept heures. Personne n'était réveillé. Personne à part lui et le Patron, qui visiblement ne semblait pas ici ! La panique prit part du gameur qui se mit à hurler.

« Patron ?! Patron ! T'es ou ?! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il appelait son tendre, des sanglots vinrent briser sa voix alors que seul le silence lui répondait.

Un silence glacial.

Un silence de mort.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! » questionna précipitamment une voix alerté par les cris du petit.

La Fille, le Prof et le Hippie apparurent en courant dans le salon.

« Fait moins de bruit, les autres dorment ! » s'exclama le Prof en se frottant les yeux.

« Où est le Patron ?! » demanda précipitamment le gameur sans tenir compte de ce que disait le scientifique.

Les trois autres membres de la famille se turent. Tous regardèrent le Geek avec un regard désolé.

« Rappelle toi, il a dit qu'il partirait pour chercher vos agresseurs… » dit le Prof en regardant tristement les autres.

« Oui, mais je croyais que Maître Panda allait l'en empêcher ! » s'écria plaintivement le Geek.

Le Hippie regarda le Geek. Son petit frère semblait dévasté.

Que pouvait-il faire ?

Il s'approcha du no-life et posa une main sur son épaule. Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui expliqua lentement avec un grand soin apporté à ne pas le brusquer :

« Tu sais, on a pas pu faire grand-chose, tu connais le Patron, quand il a une idée en tête on ne peut pas l'en empêcher. Je suis désolé. »

Tous purent voir le visage du Geek se décomposer. Ses yeux se couvrirent d'un voile humide. Des larmes coulait le long de ses joues. Le gameur sentit son corps le lâcher. Il s'écroula le long du mur.

Était-ce possible d'avoir si mal ?

Une angoisse terrible lui tordait les tripes, lui rappelant douloureusement que son amant était peut être en danger.

« Imagine si ils lui font du mal. Il est peut être blessé, peut être qu'il est déjà mort ! Je vais faire quoi sans lui ?! » sanglota le no-life.

« Écoute, tu es fatigué et tu ne dis que des bêtises ! Ok ? Va te coucher, je t'apporte un tisane. » dit tendrement la Fille.

Le Geek hocha la tête et monta en haut, dévasté.

Le gameur était en piteuse état, et les Sommet avait beau le nier, ils savaient que le petit avait raison.

Où était le Patron ? Allait-il bien ? Était-il seulement encore en vie ?

Beaucoup de questions restaient sans réponse. Pourquoi personne n'essayait de les trouver ? Par peur peut être ? Ou alors n'étaient-ils tout simplement pas motivés. Était-ce vraiment si dur d'essayer d'arranger les choses ? De trouver des solutions ?

Pendant ce temps, Maître Panda était dans sa chambre, étalé sur son lit.

Il regrettait beaucoup.

La culpabilisation lui tiraillait l'estomac, ne lui laissant aucune seconde de répit.

Jamais il n'aurait du laisser le Patron partir. La rage avait prit le contrôle de son corps. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Toute sa détresse, toute sa colère qu'il avait refoulé ces derniers temps avaient malheureusement du refaire surface.

Agressivité, violence.

Il n'avait pas su faire face.

Il n'avait pas su se contenir plus longtemps.

Le Maître se sentait honteux.

Il n'osait pas se lever de peur de croiser le regards de son petit frère, sans doute mort à l'intérieur. Son visage, amorphe et abattu. Il avait entendu ses cris de douleurs, ses appels désespérés.

Le pauvre petit devait être dans un état lamentable.

Comment aurait-il réagi si on lui avait annoncé que l'amour de sa vie était quelques part, perdu dans la nature en train de risquer sa vie ?

Il aurait été abattu.

Rien qu'en imaginant perdre le Hippie, les yeux de l'ursidé se remplirent de larmes.

C'était sans aucun doute ce que ressentait le Geek avec le Patron.

La douleur et la culpabilité le firent pleurer, un goût de bile lui brûla la gorge. Il courut se vider au toilette, ne pouvant retenir quelques hauts le cœur.

Merde ! Qu'il était con ! Minable !

Dès l'instant où il avait laissé le Patron partir, il avait condamné sa famille, anéanti son petit frère, détruisant toutes leurs chances de se sortir de ce cauchemars sans fin.

Retour au point de départ. (N.B : Pire phrase ever)

Douleur, tristesse et désespoir allaient revenir.

L'ursidé espérait de tout son cœur que lui et sa famille allait réussir à surmonter ces épreuves.

De son côté, Mathieu était dans sa chambre, ignorant parfaitement ce qu'il se passait dans le reste de la maison.

Il n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre depuis un petit bout de temps.

Il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'Antoine. Ça le déprimait au plus haut point. Son meilleur ami l'avait-il oublié ? Bordel ! Antoine n'avait pas de couilles ! Pas un message, pas un appel, rien ! Il l'ignorait totalement, Mathieu allait même jusqu'à se demander si il ne l'avait pas oublié.

Le regard du beau châtain se perdait sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Bah oui, il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe ! Penser à autre chose, juste une minute.

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas chose aisée de trouver une vidéo pour le prochain SLG quand on a la tête ailleurs. Merde ! Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Antoine ! Ses beau yeux chocolats ne quittaient plus son esprit !

Mathieu regarda autours de lui et saisit son portable pour la énième fois.

Résolu, il envoya un message a Antoine.

-Salut mec, tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? Je comprendrai si tu me disait que tu m'aimes pas, mais ça sert à rien de me snober.

Il regretta aussitôt son geste. Le schizophrène paniqua. Il inspira profondément. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Il reposa son portable et partit prendre sa douche.

« Salut mec, tu vas m'ignorer longtemps ? Je comprendrai si tu me si tu me disait que tu m'aimes pas, mais sa sert à rien de me snober. »

Antoine reçu ce message vers 10h30. Ce dernier lui brisa instantanément le cœur.

Mathieu souffrait à cause de lui. Son meilleur pote était mal et c'était de sa faute.

Antoine se sentait détruit, anéanti par ce constat.

Il n'était qu'un salop.

Il ignorait Mathieu alors que ce dernier lui manquait atrocement. Et c'était sans doute réciproque. Une boule serrait l'estomac d'Antoine. Une boule fait d'un sentiment étrange, à la fois douloureux, paisible, heureux et inquiet. Un sentiment qui ne faisait que s'agrandir quand il pensait à Mathieu.

Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas envie d'analyser.

Pas encore…

Pendant ce temps, le Patron marchait dans une ruelle. Il faisait sombre malgré le fait qu'il soit 10h30 passé. Une odeur de pisse et de cigarette régnait dans l'air. Le criminel n'y faisait pas attention. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'ambiance glauque. La petite ruelle était censé le mener vers un vieux hangar abandonné.

Là-bas, il les trouverait.

Et il pourrait enfin les faire payer.

Les faire souffrir.

Se venger.

Les venger.

Le vieux hangar était à un point très reculé de Paris. Personne n'allait jamais là-bas. Personne ne pourrait voir le massacre. Personne ne pourrait les entendre hurler, le supplier des les achever.

Le Patron entra dans le hangar.

Au premier abord, il semblait vide. Mais le criminel ne s'y fia pas. Il savait qu'ils étaient là.

Il avança, caché dans l'ombre.

Les mur du couloir étaient en métal rouillé. Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans l'air. Le Patron arpenta de long en large le hangar. Sans succès. Les deux hommes restaient introuvables.

« Bordel ! Ils ont pas pu aller bien loin ! » s'exclama-t-il, rageusement.

Il resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger. Seulement écouter. Écouter le moindre bruit susceptible de lui donner la moindre information sur l'emplacement où se trouvait les deux hommes.

À l'écoute, le criminel entendit de l'agitation au sous sol.

Bien sûr ! Le seul endroit où il n'avait pas cherché !

Il y descendit à pas de loup. Il se cacha derrière une porte et jeta un coup d'œil aux occupants de la pièce.

Deux jeunes hommes. L'un blond et maigre, l'autre roux et gros. John et Didier. C'était eux sans aucuns doutes. Ils étaient réuni autour d'une table et partageaient leur butin, ou plutôt ce qui semblait être le contenu d'un sac à main d'une jeune femme.

« Y à rien dedans ! On aurait mieux fait de prendre celui de la vielle ! Les vieux sont toujours blindés de fric ! » déclara John en balançant le sac à travers la pièce.

Son acolytes se tourna vers lui et déclara :

« Ouais t'as raison ! Quelques tampons, des rouges à lèvres et seulement quelques centimes ! Rien de plus !

-Bon c'est pas grave. On fera mieux demain !

-Ouais, enfin, j'espère ! »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se sourirent, complices.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était eux.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du Patron. Un peu fou, il murmura :

« Je vous tiens… »

(N.B : Très beau cliff ! Qui vient avec moi pour séquestrer l'auteure ? :) )

.

.

.

Nahira : Comme toujours, merci de m'avoir corrigé ! :3 Tu veux que le Patron souffre ? Et tu fais souvent souffrir Antoine ? Euh… Ok ! XD Calmons nous jeune fille ! :') Tu es sadique et j'aime ça ! :'D Bref ! Merci pour toute tes gentilles reviews ! Gros bizou et Bébé Panda *^*

Peter Queen : J'étais morte de rire en lisant ta reviews ! XD merci pour ta carte bleu, Tu peux avoir une place au premier rang pour le combat ! ;) Eh bien, si tu es fan, j'espère suis la première ravi ! :p xD Bref ! Merci de suivre ma fic et de me laisser toute ces gentilles reviews ! Licorne et amour *^*

Luxi213 : wahou ! *^* Tu aimes tellement que ça m'a fiction ?! XD Si c'est le cas, j'en suis heureuse ! Merci beaucoup de suivre mon histoire et de m'avoir laissé cette gentille reviews ! Lipatatorne et chocolat*^*

Meli-sama : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Mathieu, et pour le Patron… je ne sais pas mais je vais essayer de la sauver ! :p ;) merci pour toute tes gentilles reviews ! Pandicorne et poutou*^*

Dkucat : Merci beaucoup pour toute tes reviews ! Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! Câlin et guimauve*^*

.

.

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 24 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! À la prochaine fois pour le chapitre 25 ! reviews ?

Amour et bébé Panda *^*


	25. Chapter 25 : Tout va s'arranger

Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super ! Désolé du léger retard !

Alors, comment vous l'avez trouvé le trailler de slg ? Moi je le love ! *^*

Et surtout…

COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS TROUVEZ CE PUT*IN D'EPISODE 100 ?!

MOI JE L'AI ADORÉ ! *Q*

j'adore Jeanne ! Je la love ! Je veux me marier avec elle ! (Je rigole !)

J'aime le nouveau cadrage !

J'aime le nouveau générique !

J'ai adoré quand Mathieu a du chercher ses personnalités un peu partout ! xD

J'ai adoré l'instant Panda !

Bref ! Je le trouve super ! On peut dire que Mathieu et Alex on fait du super boulot !

Bien, on va commencer la lecture et encore un grand merci à nahira pour la correction du chapitre ! Plein de gros poutou *^*

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre 25 : Tout va s'arranger.

.

.

.

Il était 11h30. Précisément.

Le Patron observait John et Didier depuis un petit bout de temps.

Ces monstres, sans scrupules, ces connards.

Les deux hommes venaient de finir de départager le maigre contenu du sac à main quand le rouquin se leva et dit :

« J'ai faim. Pas toi ?

-Si, un peu. »

Ils allaient partir pour se diriger vers le mini frigo qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté quand le Patron sortit de sa cachette.

« Stop mes mignons, vous n'irez nulle part. » susurra-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Les agresseurs se turent. C'était qui ce type ? Ils n'avait pas peur, ils étaient juste surprit. Menaçant, Didier demanda :

« T'es qui toi ?! Dégage si tu veux pas qu'on te défonce !

-Tu nous veux quoi ?! »

Le silence retomba, il fût brisé par un rire froid. Un rire, qui n'avait pas une onces de bonheur et d'humour, un rire méprisant.

« Ma tronche vous dit rien ? Vous voulez que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire ? » demanda le criminel, toujours hilare.

John, qui était plus posé, et surtout plus perspicace, examina le Patron de haut en bas. Au bout de quelques secondes, son regard s'illumina :

« Bordel, Didier ! C'est le Gars qu'on à butté !

-Quand ? Lequel ?

-À ton avis ?! On en a pas butté des dizaines non plus !

-Mais ouai ! T'as raison ! C'est lui ! »

Le sourire du Patron s'agrandit.

« Pffff… même pas foutu de reconnaître les gens à qui vous faites du mal… pathétique. »

Le criminel marqua une pause et examina les deux hommes.

« L'autre gars, c'était mon frère.

-Ah ouai ? Et du coup, tu veux quoi ? Vas-y dégage ! »

Didier avait prononcé ces mots avec toujours autant d'agressivité. Il ne le regrettait pas, après tout, qu'est ce qu'il voulait ce type ? Un autographe ? Pffff ! Il n'avait pas de temps à accorder à tout ces crétins qui se croyait supérieur à eux.

« Ce que j'fous la ? T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? J'vais nous venger. J'vais vous défoncer. »

Le Patron avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton froid et d'un calme alarmant. Les deux agresseurs en étaient restés bouche bée. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait osé leur parler sur ce ton. Pour qui il se prenait, lui ? Il pensait pouvoir débarquer ici, et espérer les avoir comme ça ? Pffff ! Quel amateur ! Ça ce voyait bien qu'il ne les connaissait pas ! Le lourd silence qui régnait fut interrompu par Didier. Le jeune homme était hilare, en train de se tenir les côtés tellement il riait. Il fût vite rejoins par John. La pièce était remplie de leur rire, froid, cruel.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir nous faire du mal ? À nous ?! » demanda Didier en essayant de retrouver sa respiration.

« Laisse tomber, tu peux pas y arriver ! » ajouta John.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du Patron.

« C'est ce que vous pensez ? On va voir ça ! » déclara-t-il.

Sans laisser le temps aux malfaiteurs de répondre, il se jeta sur eux.

Il envoya un premier coup dans le visage de Didier. Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Le deuxième coup fut porté dans l'estomac de John qui gémit de douleur. Le Patron rigola intérieurement. Les deux jeunes hommes n'auraient pas dû le sous-estimé. La preuve, ils étaient déjà par terre !

Malheureusement, le Patron ne se rendit compte que trop tard que lui aussi n'aurait pas dû sous-estimé les agresseurs.

À peine avait-il relevé la tête vers eux qu'il avait reçu un violent coup dans les parties génitales. Le coup venait de Didier, le criminel s'écroula par terre.

« Bien joué gamin, t'as bien visé. J'aurais bien fait pareil, mais je pense pas qu't'ais des couilles. » cracha le criminel en levant les yeux vers le jeune homme.

Son regard croisa le sien. Il n'y avait plus d'amusements sans ce regard. On y voyait juste une envie d'en finir avec lui. Une envie de tuer.

Le Patron se releva difficilement. Il avait sous-estimé les deux hommes. Beaucoup. Il allait sans doute le regretter.

Le criminel inspira profondément. La bataille allait être dur.

S'en sortirait-il vivant ?

Qui allait gagner ?

Pendant ce temps, le Geek était dans sa chambre. Cette chambre, qui le rendait fou. Il pouvait encore y sentir le parfum de son amant. Il pouvait aussi le voir absolument partout.

Sa tête lui tournait. Il avait mal. Il était mal.

Des pensées, toutes aussi douloureuses les unes que les autres hantaient son esprit. Le Geek, l'air absent et maussade laissa son regard brumeux traverser la pièce. Il voyait flou. Il était fatigué, mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Il avait chaud. Non, il avait froid… il ne savait plus.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Le gameur se redressa brusquement et s'exclama :

« Patron ?! »

« Non, ce n'est que moi. » déclara une voix qu'il identifia comme étant celle de la Fille.

La jeune femme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un plateau repas. Elle était en robe de chambre bleu claire et était décoiffée. Ses sourcils était froncés et elle semblait inquiète. Elle s'approcha du no-life qui s'était de nouveau affalé dans son lit.

Elle déposa le plateau contenant une tisane et des biscuits secs sur la table de nuit.

« Je t'ai amené à boire et à manger…

-Pas faim.

-Tu sais, je suis sur que si tu manges un peu, ça ira mieux !

-Non. »

La Fille fut surprise par le ton empreint par le gameur. Il était froid et… exaspéré ?

« Tu sais, c'est pas boire et manger qui va me faire oublier que le Patron est peut être en danger, et que moi je suis là, à rien foutre pour l'aider ! » s'énerva le gameur.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'aurais rien pu faire !

-Peut être que si !

-Non ! Tu es un enfant ! T'aurais rien pu faire !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On a le même âge !

-Oui, mais je suis plus mature que toi ! Tu le sais, non ? »

Le Geek marqua une pause. Elle avait raison. Ils étaient tous plus mature que lui.

« Tu as raison … j'avais oublié… » dit-il, l'aire hébété.

La Fille rigola devant la tête du gameur. Il était drôle quand il le voulait !

Elle s'approcha de lui et le força à se réinstaller confortablement dans le lit. Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu as de la fièvre, ne bouge pas ! Je vais te chercher un doliprane. »

Le Geek regarda sa sœur partir de la chambre.

Le Patron était-il en danger ? Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose, il ferma les yeux et avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il s'endormit.

Il était à présent 10h du soir. La Fille était avec le Prof dans leur lit et lisait un livre.

« Le Geek m'inquiète, il me rend triste. Ce matin, il avait de la fièvre. »

Le scientifique leva les yeux de son ordinateur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste triste. Dès que le Patron sera rentré, ça ira mieux.

-Et si le Patron ne revient pas ? Le Geek ne s'en remettrait jamais.

-Il va revenir.

-Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

Le Prof sourit à sa compagne.

« Parce que c'est le Patron. »

Pendant ce temps, le Hippie était dans sa chambre.

Il se faisait chier. Littéralement.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchit depuis son réveil, à des questions que ne cessaient pas de lui tourner dans la tête. Il ne se souvenait pas de beaucoup de choses, juste s'être battu, avoir eu peur, avoir eu mal.

Puis, plus rien.

Juste le noir.

Le camé n'avait pas toute les réponses à ses questions. Tant de choses c'étaient passé durant son absence. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus, était la tentative de suicide de Mathieu. Un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit : pourquoi ?

Décidé à avoir des réponses à ses questions, il partit dans la chambre de Mathieu.

Sans toquer, il entra.

« Salut gros.

-Salut… »

Mathieu était légèrement surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le Hippie à cette heure là. Le schizophrène comprit presque immédiatement que le Hippie était venu lui parler de son suicide.

Il soupira, se recala dans la chaise de son bureau pourvu qu'ils en finissent au plus vite. Le camé s'installa sur le lit.

« Mathieu ?

-humm ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Ouai.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?»

Mathieu comprit tout de suite la requête du camé. Mais comment répondre à une telle question ?

« Je ne sais pas.

-Moi je pense que tu sais.

-J'étais… désespéré. Je savais pas quoi faire. T'étais plus la. J'allais mal. J'aimais pas te voir comme ça, branché à tout ces machines… pour moi, mourir, c'était une solution.»

Le Hippie se tut. Ça faisait mal d'entendre son créateur dire ça. Ça faisait mal de voir qu'à un moment donné, Mathieu avait perdu la foi. Ça faisait mal.

Le Hippie soupira et s'allongea sur les matelas.

« C'était de ma faute ?

-Non, c'était à cause de pleins de choses.

-Tu voulais que je me réveil ?

-Bien sur que oui, idiot, plus que tout ! Mais je croyais que tu resterais dans le coma pour toujours.

-Tu vois bien que non, je suis là !

Mathieu et le Hippie se sourirent. Tout allait bien.

Le Hippie ajouta :

« Maintenant, tout va s'arranger ! »

.

.

.

Peter Queen : Comme toujours j'ai été ravi de lire ta reviews, elle m'a fait super plaisir ! Moi aussi je n'aime pas voir le Geek triste… ou pas…*rire sadique* Moi ? Faire du mal au Patron ? Je n'a vis pas de quoi tu parle… *te regarde avec des yeux innocent* Oui, je sais pas trop comment on écrit salop/salaud ou je sais plus xD Bref ! Comme toujours merci de suivre ma fiction et de me laisser à chaque fois d'adorables reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Licorne et amour *^*

DkuCat : Tu était malade ? :( Je t'envoie plein de gros bisous qui guérisse ! Bref ! Merci pour tes gentil reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Lipatatorne et chocolat *^*

Meli-sama : Moi aussi j'ai de la peine pour Mathieu et la Geek, mais je peux rien faire… ou pas…

Pour Didier et John je t'assure j'avais pas remarqué qu'il ressemblait à Astérix et Obélix ! :') Panda et guimauve*^*

.

.

.

Bref ! C'était le chapitre 25 ! Je sais pas encore quand sortira le prochain, on verra !

En attendant, gros bisous et à la prochaine !

Pandicorne et arc en ciel *^*


	26. Chapter 26 : Je suis un incapable

Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super ! Alors, vous êtes près pour la rentré ? Oui ? Non ?

Bah non, bien sur ! x)

Bref ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 26 ! J'espère que le 25 vous a plus et que celui-ci vous conviendra ! ;)

Encore un grand merci à nahira pour !à correction des chapitre ! :)

Et je rappelle que je répond au reviews à la fin du chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre 26 : Je suis un incapable.

.

.

.

Il était 7h du matin. Déjà.

Ça faisait longtemps que le Patron jouait au chat et à la souris avec les deux agresseurs, à les fuir, et à essayer de les attraper.

Beaucoup trop longtemps.

Il était crevé et présentait de nombreux signes de fatigue, et de potentielles faiblesses que pourraient exploiter les deux jeunes hommes, qui eux, semblaient en pleine forme.

Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs aucun mal à rattraper le Patron qui se sentait déjà obligé de ralentir la cadence.

Le criminel s'était fourré dans de beaux draps !

Il avait sous-estimé les deux hommes à un point inimaginable. Il les croyait incapable, ignorant et inoffensif, alors qu'en vérité, ils étaient tout l'inverse ! Ils avaient beaucoup d'expériences et savaient très bien utiliser leurs mains.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps, le Patron se demandait si il allait s'en sortir. (La bêta tuera l'auteure si ce n'est pas le cas, ne vous en faites pas !)

Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient si dangereux ?

Pourquoi était-il si têtu ?

Il aurait du écouter maître Panda et les autres membres de sa famille qui lui disaient de ne pas y aller ! Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au Geek, s'il ne s'en sortait pas, son amour en serait anéantit. C'était de sa faute. Il allait détruire sa famille, l'anéantir.

La fatigue faisait déjà son effet, et le Patron entendait ses agresseurs le rattraper.

Perdu dans les couloirs du hangar, le criminel ne savait plus quoi faire pour leur échapper.

Au comble du désespoir, il se cacha derrière un mur. Les deux hommes passèrent à côté de lui sans le voir et continuèrent leur chemin.

Le Patron soupira et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il avait tellement besoin de dormir. Il devait fermer les yeux, juste un instant, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, trop lourdes. Il les ferma quelques instant et se sentit s'envoler. Il n'entendit plus rien autours de lui. Plus rien…

C'est sans doute pour ça que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face au deux jeune hommes qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver. Merde…

« Alors, déjà fatigué papy ? » demanda John d'un air moqueur.

Le criminel grogna. Il était foutu. Mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Même si il devait mourir, il allait se battre.

Il se releva lentement. Les deux agresseur le regardèrent, amusés.

Ce mec avait déjà perdu et il voulait encore se battre ? Ils admiraient sa ténacité.

La bataille allait recommencer.

Les trois hommes se battaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, et malgré le fait qu'ils soit en nombre supérieur, John et Didier n'en menaient pas large.

Les coup du Patron étaient violents et précis. Le criminel se débrouillait bien, mais malheureusement, il recommençait à fatiguer.

Il n'avait plus d'autre choix.

Le Patron saisit un couteau suisse qu'il cachait dans l'une des poches de son costard et le planta dans la cuisse de Didier.

Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur et s'écroula par terre. John se précipita vers lui, devant le sourire satisfait du Patron.

« Merde ! Ça va mec ? » demanda le blond.

Pour toute réponses, Didier poussa un grognement de douleur.

« Bon, on a assez joué comme ça, on va en finir, et pour de bon ! » cracha John.

Ce dernier sorti quelque chose de sa poche.

« Une dernière volonté ? » demanda-t-il, hilare.

Il y eut une détonation, puis plus rien.

Le Patron fut transpercé par une vive douleur à l'épaule.

Merde !

Ces deux cons avaient un flingue ! Et lui, qui n'avait même pas prit la peine d'en prendre un, pensant que ça ne serait pas utile ! Minable !

Malgré son épaule meurtrie, le Patron se releva et courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Il entendit Didier s'exclamer dernière lui :

« Mais tire lui dessus, bordel !

-Je peux pas, j'ai plus de munition ! »

Le Patron ria intérieurement. Il l'avait échappé belle ! Heureusement pour lui, ce gros con ne savait pas visé, et il ne prenait visiblement pas le temps de remplir son arme.

Le Patron erra quelque minutes dans les couloirs du hangar, avant de se cacher dans une pièce qui semblait être une buanderie. Il s'assit dans un coin et poussa un grognement de douleur. Le criminel perdait beaucoup de sang, et si ça continuait comme ça, il ne lui resterait pas beaucoup de temps avant de perdre connaissance.

Il s'en voulait terriblement d'être venu. C'était idiot de sa part, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus faire demi tour. Il devait se prouver à lui-même qu'il était capable de le faire, de les venger. Il voulait se prouver qu'il pouvait les protéger.

Il soupira une énième fois et arracha un bout de sa chemise pour s'en faire un garrot pour empêcher le sang de couler.

Il devait rester en vie.

Il devait tenir.

De son côté, Antoine était chez lui. Il était fatigué. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il pensait trop.

À quoi pensait-il ? Ou plutôt, à qui pensait-il ?

À Mathieu.

Le petit schizophrène et ses beaux yeux bleus ne quittaient plus son esprit.

Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Aimait-il Mathieu ? (Oui bordel sbrhkjs!)

La question qui tue.

Il connaissait la réponse. Mais il en avait peur. Et pourtant, il devait bien se l'avouer. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres réponses.

Il aimait Mathieu.

Il l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Il l'aimait, bien plus qu'il avait aimé Kristina. Il ne l'aimait plus comme il l'aimait avant, il ne l'aimait plus comme un simple meilleur ami. Il l'aimait comme il avait aimé ses anciennes petites amies. Non, il l'aimait encore plus.

Antoine soupira.

Et si cette relation ne marchait pas ? Et si ce n'était qu'une amourette ? Ça détruirait leur amitié. Et si cet amour n'était pas réel ?

Le grand chevelu avait peur.

Antoine soupira. Mathieu lui en voulait sûrement… le grand vidéaste voulait le voir. Maintenant.

Il lui manquait. Mais Antoine ne voulait pas lui envoyer de message, et encore moins l'appeler !

Il n'osait pas…

Peut être par manque de courage, par peur, ou par fierté.

Il ne savait pas.

Pendant ce temps, Mathieu était dans la cuisine avec le Prof et la Fille.

Il avait faim et avait du sortir de sa chambre pour aller se nourrir.

Le petit châtain était en train d'engouffrer un sandwich jambon-beurre. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque sur l'absence du Patron, qui selon lui, devait être dans l'un de ses bordels.

« Ou est les Geek ? » demanda Mathieu.

Si l'absence du criminel n'étonnait pas Mathieu, celle du gameur avait tendance à le surprendre.

« Il est… dans sa chambre. » dit la Fille en lançant un regards inquiet au Prof.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » questionna le schizophrène.

N'ayant pas le courage d'annoncer à Mathieu que le Geek était dans sa chambre, sûrement en train de pleurer parce que le Patron était parti à la recherche de leurs agresseurs, le Prof annonça :

« Hier il avait un peu de fièvre.

-Oui, mais je crois qu'il va mieux ! »

Mathieu regarda le Prof et la Fille d'un air suspicieux.

« Bon bah… je vais allez le voir… » déclara-t-il.

Il avait la mauvaise impression que le Prof et la Fille lui cachaient quelque chose.

Il prit congé du scientifique et de la jeune femme pour se diriger vers la chambre du no-life. Mathieu toqua à la porte et entra. Le Geek était dans son lit, son regard se perdant dans la pièce.

« Coucou, ça va ? » demanda Mathieu en voyant la tête dépitée du petit.

« Bof…

-Pourquoi ?

\- À ton avis ?

-Je … je sais pas.. C'est parce que tu es malade ?

-T'es pas au courant ?

-De quoi ? »

Mathieu fronça les sourcils. De quoi ce gamin parlait ? Le Geek semblait gêné d'un coup, il se mordait la lèvre et jouait avec ses mains.

« Geek, dis moi ce qu'il ça passe.

-Le… le Patron est partit…

-Ou ça ?!

-Laisse moi finir de parler ! »

Mathieu se tut et invita le gameur à finir sa phrase.

« Le Patron est parti chercher nos agresseurs. » souffla le Geek.

Mathieu se figea.

Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu faire ça, il lui avait promit de ne pas le faire.

L'amertume prit part du schizophrène. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu ? Depuis combien de temps était-il parti ?

D'un autre côté, Mathieu aurait du s'en douter. Le Patron n'avait pas de parole… mais au fond, il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même.

Trop préoccupé par ses problèmes, il en avait oublié de prendre soin de sa famille.

Il n'avait pas su les protéger, les surveiller, prendre soin d'eux.

Il soupira, passa ses mains sur son visage et murmura :

« Je suis un incapable… »

.

.

.

Peter Queen : Tu as raison, John et Didier n'ont pas le droit de se moquer du Patron ! Oui, moi aussi j'adore le Hippie *^* Oui, le Geek et UN PEU malade, mais ça va mieux ! :D Et non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne tuerais personne dans ce chapitre ! ;) Bref ! merci mille fois pour toutes tes gentils reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir ! Chocolat et bébé Panda ! *^*

Amalle : Laisse moi te dire que pour une première reviews, c'est réussi ! *^* wahou, je pensais pas que ma fiction plaisait autant ! xD Je suis très heureuse que la "psychologie" des personnages te plaise, je m'y applique beaucoup ! :) Bref ! Très contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes espérance ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, elle m'a fait super plaisir ! :) Guimauve et amour *^*

Lau : Tu attendais que je poste la suite avec impatience ? Eh bien la voilà ! ;) Je relève le défi : je vais essayer de rendre Antoine sympathique ! Et pour le Patron ? À toi de découvrir ce que il advient de lui dans le prochain chapitre ! ;) Bref ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, elle m'a fait super plaisir ! :) arc en ciel et licorne*^*

InsomNy : Non, ne t'inquiète pas, le Geek n'est pas enceinte ! xD Ne t'inquiète pas non plus pour la Patron, il va s'en sortir… ou pas… Bref ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, elle m'as fait très plaisir ! Et bien sur je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! Lipatatorne et bizou *^*

Meli-sama : Ouiiiii ! Je suis sadique et j'aime faire durer le suspense ! ;) Eh ouai, John et Didier sont deux ! Dommage ! x( Bref ! Heureuse que ce chapitre t'es plus ! :D Pandicorne et poutou *^*

DkuCat : Tu aimes quand le Geek souffre ? Tant mieux x) J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! :) Barbe a papa et bonbon *^*

The Patron : Pourquoi le Patron les fini pas au flingue ? Parce que il l'a oublié XD Bref ! Comme toujours je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'es plus ! :) sucre d'orge et Panda *^*

LeCorbeauMangeLaMouche : Didier et John sont … super et à la fois détestable ? ;) Ouai XD J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! :) chaton et caramel *^*

.

.

.

Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! À la prochaine fois pour le chapitre 27 !

Bébé cochon nain et nuage *^*


	27. Chapter 27 : Je vais me battre

Coucou les gens ! :) Ça va ? Moi super ! ^^

Alors, vous avez aimé le nouvelle envers du décore ? :3 moi je l'ai adoré*^*

Bref, encore un grand merci à nahira pour avoir corrigé mon chapitre :3 je te fais plein de poutou *^*

Bref, bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Chapitre 27 : Je vais me battre

.

.

.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la chambre.

Mathieu avait les larmes aux yeux et respirait difficilement. Le Geek aussi luttait contre l'envie de pleurer.

Son papa pensait que c'était de sa faute ? Sérieusement ? Du moins c'est ce que le petit avait cru comprendre…

Ça n'avait pas de sens !

Le Patron était adulte et prenait ses décisions lui-même ! Et quand bien même Mathieu le souhaitait, il ne pouvait pas tous les surveiller 24h/24.

Le Geek souffrait beaucoup de voir son créateur dans cet état, luttant pour retenir ses larmes, luttant pour ne pas pleurer, luttant pour rester fort, mais surtout, luttant pour ne pas inquiéter le gameur.

« Ne dis pas ça. »

Le schizophrène tourna la tête vers le no-life. Le ton qu'il avait utilisé était tranchant.

« Ne dis pas que tu es un incapable. C'est faux. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Il y serait aller de toute façon. Se lamenter ne sert à rien. » cracha le Geek.

Mathieu fut touché d'entendre le Geek lui dire ces mots avec tant d'assurance. Néanmoins, il ne le laissa pas paraître et s'exclama :

« Mais enfin Geek, regarde moi ! Je me morfond tout le temps, je ne vous surveille pas, je ne sais pas prendre soin de vous ! Et maintenant, le Patron doit être quelque part en train de crever !

-Stop ! Ça suffit, ne dis pas ça ! J'en ai marre de toi ! Tu te plains tout le temps, et dès qu'il arrive quelque chose, au lieu de réagir, tu te refermes sur toi même en te lamentant sur ton sort ! »

Le petit châtain se tut.

Ce gamin avait raison.

Ce gamin, lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Se plaindre et se lamenter ne le mènerait nulle part.

Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit avec le gameur.

« Tu as raison. Il faut que je change. Il faut que les choses changent. Sinon, on ne s'en sortira jamais. »

Le Geek acquiesça avec un petit hochement de tête triste.

Il avait parlé fermement, avec autorité et d'un ton dur, mais Mathieu avait comprit.

C'était l'essentiel.

Dix minutes plus tard, toute la famille avait été convoqué d'urgence au salon par Mathieu.

La Fille, le Panda et le Geek étaient entassés dans un canapé, le Hippie assit par terre et le Prof adossé contre un mur. Mathieu quant à lui, était au milieu du salon.

« Bien, je pense que vous savez tous pourquoi je vous ai convoqué. » déclara celui-ci.

Un grand silence prit part de la pièce.

« Oui, on sait… » soupira le Geek.

La Fille jouait nerveusement avec ses mains.

L'ambiance était tendu. Très tendu.

Leur famille se cassait à nouveau la gueule. Dans le vide, en chute libre. Sans parachute, sans matelas à l'atterrissage, sans protection. Personne ne pouvait les protéger car personne ne se souciait assez de leur avenir pour réagir.

Mathieu continua :

« Je suis le seul qui n'était pas au courant ! Le Patron est quelque part en train de risquer sa vie, et personne ne m'a prévenu ! »

Il lança un regard accusateur à la Fille, au Prof et au Panda.

« Vous auriez pu m'en parler vous ! Je pensais que je pouvais vous faire confiance !

-Désolé Mathieu… » lâchèrent les trois concernés avec honte.

« C'est pas grave. On est pas là pour chercher des coupables, et si c'était le cas, je le serais de toute façon autant que vous. »

Mathieu marqua une pause.

« Si on veut que les choses s'arrangent, il faut qu'on change. On doit pouvoir parler de nos problèmes, communiquer. Si on ne se dit rien, qu'on se cache des choses, on ne va pas y arriver. Il faut que tout le monde fasse un effort. Ok ? »

Tout le monde avait écouté le schizophrène avec attention. Tous étaient d'accord avec lui.

Peut être qu'ils étaient en chute libre, sans protection, et pourtant, c'était un nouveau Mathieu que la Fille avait sous les yeux. C'était quelqu'un prêt à réagir, quelqu'un qui avait remarqué leur détresse. Quelqu'un qui voulait les aider.

C'était un père aimant qui voulait le meilleur pour ses enfants, tout simplement.

Le petit châtain se tourna vers la plus frêle de ses personnalités.

« Geek, tu peux nous laisser entre adulte s'il te plaît ? »

Le petit ne se fit pas prier. Un fois le gameur partit, Mathieu s'installa dans un fauteuil et dit :

« Dites moi tout ce que vous savez sur le Patron. »

Les quatre membre de la famille restant se regardèrent. Le Prof prit la parole.

« Bah… il est parti la nuit… on n'en sait pas plus que toi, tu sais…

-On va pas aller loin avec juste ça comme info… je pensais que vous en saviez plus ! »

Mathieu semblait mort d'inquiétude. C'était compréhensible, personne ne savait ce qu'il était arrivé au Patron.

« Si je perd l'un d'entre vous je m'en remettrais pas. » avoua le schizophrène en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Écoute moi s'il te plaît. » le coupa le Prof.

Mathieu regarda le scientifique et l'écouta attentivement.

« Je te promet que le Patron va s'en sortir. Pense à toutes les fois ou il a massacré quelqu'un ! Personne n'est plus fort que lui, il est carrément invincible ! Et même si on le voulait, on ne peut malheureusement rien pour lui. Juste attendre et espérer. » affirma le Prof.

Mathieu soupira. Il avait raison. Comme toujours.

Ils ne savaient pas où était le Patron, et ils ne connaissaient rien des deux hommes à part leur noms. Toutes les informations concernant les agresseurs étaient en possession du criminel.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Mathieu en soupirant.

Après avoir un peu discuté, Mathieu monta dans sa chambre sans remarquer qu'il était suivi.

« Mathieu attend ! »

Le petit schizophrène se retourna et se trouva face à la Fille. La jeune femme lui demanda :

« Je peux te parler ? »

Mathieu laissa sa personnalité entrer dans sa chambre.

« De quoi tu veux me parler ? » demanda -t-il en souriant.

« De toi. » déclara la jeune femme.

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux. Elle voulait parler de lui ? Pourquoi ?

« Je… je vois pas à quoi ça va servir…

-En ce moment j'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien et je pense que c'est pas seulement à cause de nos problèmes de famille…

-Non, je t'assure que je vais bien. »

Mathieu s'était empressé de répondre, et son ton avait était plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne voulait pas que sa famille se mêle de ses problèmes.

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. On ne me la fais pas à moi !

-Tu te trompes !

-Ou est Antoine ? »

Mathieu se tut et se referma immédiatement. Comment avait-elle deviné ? Le petit schizophrène se senti vide de toute émotion d'un coup.

Voyant que son créateur se rétractait, la Fille comprit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

« C'est à cause de lui que tu ne vas pas bien ? Vous vous êtes disputé ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! » vociféra Mathieu, sur la défensive.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration, elle était excédée. Son créateur pouvait être têtu quand il voulait !

« Mathieu, tu viens de nous faire tout un discours en nous disant qu'il fallait communiquer entre nous et parler de nos problèmes. Et je pense sincèrement que si tu me dis ce qui ne va pas, je pourrait t'aider.

-Sincèrement, je pense que tu ne peux rien pour moi. » soupira le petit châtain avec un sourire triste.

Réalisant que la Fille ne lâcherait pas le morceaux, il avoua :

« Antoine m'évite un peu ces dernier temps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je… je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et… ça a pas trop l'aire réciproque. »

La Fille se tut. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, même si elle avait toujours pensé que les deux jeune hommes iraient bien ensemble.

« Tu sais Mathieu, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime.

-Je ne pense pas, mais c'est vrai que ça fait du bien de parler. Merci. »

La Fille et son créateur se sourirent. Ça faisait du bien de parler, de se confier. Et la Fille était de loin l'une des meilleures confidentes qu'il ait eu.

De son côté, le Panda était avec le Geek dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il avait absolument insisté pour lui parler, s'excuser.

« Je suis désolé Geek, je n'aurais pas du laisser le Patron partir, j'aurais du le retenir mais…

-Ce n'est pas grave maître, je ne t'en ai pas voulu un seul instant. » le coupa le gameur.

L'ursidé regarda le no-life d'un air hésitant.

« Tu es sur ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Oui, mais je suis quand même désolé ! J'étais énervé et je voulais que ces deux mecs paye pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. » dit le Maître la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Le Geek eut un petit sourire timide avant de prendre le Maître dans ses bras. C'était rigolo, il ressemblait à une grosse peluche.

« Maître, ce n'est pas grave. Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais sans doute réagi pareil. » avoua le no-life.

Le Panda soupira de soulagement en réalisant que le gameur ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il lui pardonnait.

Du côté du Patron, ça allait plutôt mal.

La douleur à son épaule paralysait et rendait difficile ses moindres faits et gestes. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et sa tête lui tournait affreusement.

Pourtant, il devait y arriver, il devait les venger, se battre, protéger sa famille.

De toute façon, si il ne le faisait pas, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir vivant. Il n'y avait pas d'issu pour s'enfuir. Il était prit au pièce.

Le criminel se releva, chancelant, et se dirigea dans un des nombreux couloirs du hangar.

Il entendit de l'agitation dans une pièce. Il se cacha et observa.

Didier était assit sur une chaise et John lui faisait un bandage.

« T'inquiète pas mec, on va le retrouver et lui faire la peau. » assura ce dernier.

Le Patron, d'habitude si sûr de lui, semblait avoir perdu son assurance. Ces deux gars étaient dangereux. Il le savait.

Sans prévenir, il se rua sur eux.

« Merde ! Fais chier ! » hurla John.

Ce dernier se jeta sur le Patron et le frappa au ventre. Ce dernier se releva et lui assena un coup à la mâchoire.

Didier décida de se joindre à la partie.

La bataille était dure et serrée. Les trois homme luttaient pour survivre.

Le criminel était en sang. À l'épaule, au nez, à la bouche, partout ! Il avait un coquard et luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Tout ses gestes étaient difficiles et si ça continuait comme ça, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Les yeux furtif du Patron se posèrent sur le revolver de Didier posé sur une table. Il s'en saisit rapidement, et avec l'habitude de magner les armes à feu, il comprit que Didier avait rechargé le pistolet de plusieurs balle.

Grosse erreur.

Il tira un premier coup dans la tête de John. Ce dernier stoppa tous ses gestes avant de s'écrouler en un bruit sourd.

« John ! » hurla Didier au comble du désespoir.

Une seconde détonation retentit. Didier tomba inerte sur le sol à son tour.

La pièce avait été repeinte de leur sang. Mort. Totalement. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire contre lui.

C'était fini pour eux.

Ça y est. Il l'avait fait. Il les avait vengé.

Un grand sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du Patron.

Il s'effondra lui aussi, épuisé, mais heureux.

Ses forces l'abandonnait peu à peu, il ne sentait plus son épaule, endolorie et meurtrit par sa blessure. Il sentait ses tempes battre violemment dans sa tête, lui faisant atrocement mal. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Trop lourdes. Il voulait les fermer, s'endormir.

Mais ils savaient que si il décidait de dormir maintenant, il ne se réveillerait plus.

Il devait rester éveillé, il devait se battre, il devait rester en vie.

Pour le Geek, pour sa famille.

Épuisé, il murmura :

« Je vais me battre. »

.

.

.

.

Nahira Unsho : Ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews, si c'est pour le travail je te pardonne ! x) Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir que tu dises ça :3 je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise ! Merci encore pour la correction et pour tes conseils :) Arc en ciel et licorne *^*

Shade Atsuya : Ne me tue pas je t'en supplie ! XD Le Patron va mourir ? Peut être que oui, peut être que non… Prions tous pour que Antoine avoue son amour à Mathieu ! Oui, j'avoue que je suis PEUT ÊTRE un tout petit peu cruelle avec le Geek… Tu m'adore moi et ma fic ? OUIIIII ! *saute de joie* oui, je te promet de finir cette fiction :) Bref ! Je suis très heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! :) Pandicorne et amour *^*

Amaëlle : Ne t'inquiète pas pour le Patron ! (Ou pas…) Je répond toujours au reviews gentil comme les tiennes :3 Je suis super contente que ma fiction te plaise et… OH MON DIEU ! O.o c'est quoi tout ces "PS" ?! XD Ne t'excuse pas, c'est très bien que tu me fasse remarquer mes erreurs ! :) Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Bizou et caramel*^*

Meli-sama : Que va devenir le Patron d'après toi ? Et oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, Antoine ferais mieux de se dépêcher d'aller voir Mathieu ! Bref ! Je suis super contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Barbe à papa et sucre d'orge !

DkuCat : Oui, Antoine est un… concombre ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Quoi ? Je suis pas drôle ? Ah, Ok … *part en courant* Bref, merci à toi de suivre ma fic, je suis super contente qu'elle te plaise ! Lipatatorne et poutou *^*

MissPika : Merci je suis super contente que ma fiction te plaise ! :D guimauve et Panda *^*

InsomNy : oui, un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais si il t'as plus c'est l'essentiel ! :D Merci pour tes gentils reviews :3 Bébé Panda et sucette *^*

Panda Kawai Luna : Coucou toi ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction et j'espère que la suite t'as plus ! :D En ce qui concerne Mathieu qui sauve le Patron, ce ne sera pas le cas dans cette fiction, désolé :/ Bref ! Merci de suivre ma fic ! :3 éléphant rose et nougat *^*

.

.

.

Voilà tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, je pense que vous l'avez remarqué, mais cette fiction commence tout doucement à arriver vers la fin. :( je pense d'ailleurs que le dernier chapitre sera le 30 !

Bref ! Je vous embrasse partout et je vous dis à la prochaine !

Chocolat et amour *^*


	28. Chapter 28 : Je vais bien

Coucou tout le monde ça va ? Moi super !

Alors, je n'ai pas vraiment envi de parler des attentats qui ont eu lieux à Paris, mais je vais juste dire ça que certaine personne devrait avoir honte de tuer et de vouloir détruire la vie en prétextant le faire pour une religion, ce qui est totalement faux ! Il ne faut bien sur, pas confondre l'islam et l'islamiste ! Ces gens là n'avait rien à voir avec la religion ! Et bien sur, j'espère que des événement comme ça n'auront plus jamais lieux !

Bref ! Pour changer de sujet et parler de chose plus joyeuse, je vais vous demandez si vous avez vu le taeser du wtc 37 ?

Comment vous l'avez trouvez ? Moi je l'ai aimé, et j'ai hâte de voir l'épisode ! *^*

Et l'épisode101 de slg ? Je l'ai adoré*^* vous préférez la voix de Jeanne avant ou maintenant ? Moi je la préfère maintenant !

Et encore un grand merci à ma merveilleuse correctrice Nahira Unsho pour prendre le temps de corriger mes chapitre ! :)

enfin bon, passons au chapitre ! J'j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Je rappelle que je répond au reviews à la fin du chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Chapitre 28 : Je vais bien.

.

.

.

Le Prof, le Panda et le Hippie étaient dans la cuisine. Il devait être à présent 9 heure du soir.

Mathieu était sous la douche, et le scientifique avait envoyé le Geek au lit. Le Patron n'était toujours pas rentré et personne ne savait où était la Fille.

Le chercheur était assit à la table, pianotant sur son ordinateur. Le Hippie était quant à lui, assit sur la chaise en face et il mangeait un sandwich. Enfin, le Panda, était adossé contre le plan de travail et buvait une tisane.

« Je commence à m'inquiéter, ça fait deux jours que le Patron est parti ! » s'exclama le scientifique au bout de plusieurs minutes.

« Je sais, moi aussi. » avoua le Panda.

Le Maître marqua une pause.

« Je… je me sens coupable. J'aurais du l'en empêcher.

-Dis pas de conneries ! C'était pas à toi de l'en dissuader. C'était son choix, on ne pouvait pas décider à sa place.

-Ouai je sais… » soupira l'ursidé.

Le camé soupira. Il ne disait rien mais il écoutait, attentif à la discussion de ses frères, au moins autant inquiet qu'eux.

La peur et l'inquiétude lui rongeait les tripes. C'était très désagréable, douloureux.

Sans lever le regard il dit :

« Je propose qu'on aille à sa recherche si il ne réapparaît pas demain. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête. Le Maître soupira.

« Il est sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est ! »

À l'entente de cette phrase, le visage du camé devint impassible.

Il ne dit rien.

Il se tut.

C'était plus simple de ne rien dire, de ne pas créé de problème.

Ce que tous ignorait, était que le gameur était caché derrière la porte de la cuisine . Il avait tout entendu. Il n'avait pas su retenir ses larmes.

Il se releva malgré ses jambes endolories et entra dans la pièce.

« C'est vrai ce que tu dis Maître ? »

Les trois personnalités se retournèrent d'un coup.

« C'est vrai que le Patron est mort ? » demanda le no-life, les yeux rougis par ses pleurs.

Le Panda et le scientifique voulurent se jeter sur le petit pour atténuer ses peurs et le rassurer, mais le camé fut plus rapide qu'eux.

Il attira le no-life sur ses genoux et le prit dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le Patron va bien et il ne va pas tarder à rentrer. »

Le drogué caressait la tête du plus petit tout en le berçant et en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

Le Geek s'endormit rapidement, la fatigue et la peur aidant.

De son côté, Mathieu sortait de la douche. Il était vêtu d'un jogging noir et d'un t-shirt blanc.

Il alla jeter un coup d'œil sur ses notifications facebook et twitter avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se glisser sous ses draps, calant sa tête sur son oreiller et fermant doucement les yeux.

Ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien de parler avec la Fille. Il se sentait bien.

Pendant un instant, il en avait oublié Antoine. Si il n'avait pas été si fatigué, ses pensées ne seraient jamais allées vers des visions d'Antoine et de lui en couple.

Ces images rappelant douloureusement au petit schizophrène qu'il voulait goûter le corps du grand chevelu, mais qu'il n'en aurait jamais le privilège. Lui rappelant que jamais Antoine ne serait à lui.

Jamais…

Pendant ce temps, la Fille marchait dans la rue, emmitouflée dans un manteau gris et dans une écharpe bleu.

Il faisait nuit depuis un petit bout de temps et seuls les lampadaires éclairaient encore dans la pénombre. Il faisait frais et les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol craquaient sous ses pas.

Elle était un peu fatigué, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle ne le faisait pas pour elle. Elle le faisait pour Mathieu.

La jeune femme arriva enfin devant la maison. Elle sonna et fut presque immédiatement accueilli par Antoine.

« Salut ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Salut… » répondit Antoine, très surprit de voir la Fille débarquer chez lui a une heure pareille.

Il fit entrer la jeune femme dans sa maison et l'invita à s'asseoir dans un des canapés du salon.

La douce chaleur qui régnait dans la maison réchauffait la Fille. La pièce était éclairée par une lampe et un ordinateur était posé sur la table basse en face du canapé.

« Tu veux boires quelque chose ?

-Du thé s'il te plait ! »

La jeune femme et le grand chevelu étaient tous les deux très gênés et impassibles. Le silence se faisait pesant et aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire. Après quelques minutes, Antoine revint avec une tasse de thé qu'il tendit à son invitée. Cette dernière le remercia.

« Alors… pourquoi tu es venu me rendre visite à 9 heures 30 du soir ? » demanda Antoine.

« Bah… »

Maintenant qu'elle était là, la Fille ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

« Tu es venu pour Mathieu ? » demanda Antoine.

La Fille crut voir une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux d'Antoine, et elle surprit aussi dans ses yeux chocolats une furtive étincelle.

Elle connaissait cette étincelle.

Quand le Prof la regardait, il l'avait aussi. Le Maître et le Hippie l'avaient aussi dans le regard quand leurs mains se cherchaient et s'entrelaçaient. Et le Patron et le Geek l'avaient aussi lors de leur courte étreinte le matin.

Cette étincelle qui était bien présente dans le beau regard océan de Mathieu quand il lui avait parlé d'Antoine plus tôt dans la journée.

Cette étincelle, elle la connaissait trop bien.

C'était un mélange d'amour, d'espoir, de tendresse et de toute les meilleures choses du monde pour la personne aimée.

Antoine avait cette étincelle quand il parlait de Mathieu.

Antoine aimait Mathieu.

La Fille ressentait ce genre de chose. Un seul regard avait suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'Antoine était fou amoureux de Mathieu.

« Oui, je suis venu pour lui. » déclara-t-elle.

Un grand sourire niais vint fleurir sur les lèvres du grand chevelu.

« Je suis venu parce que il est triste sans toi. Si tu ne l'aime pas, il comprend, mais il veut juste que vous restiez ami.

-Mais moi aussi je l'aime ! » s'exclama le vidéaste.

La Fille dévisagea Antoine avec un sourire satisfait.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?

-J'ose pas… » avoua Antoine en baissant les yeux de honte.

La jeune femme pouffa.

« Écoute Antoine, Mathieu ne sait pas que je suis ici. Et il ne doit pas le savoir parce qu'à partir de demain tu vas le surprendre ! Demain, tu viens nous voir à la maison et tu prends les choses en mains ! Ok ?

-Tu… tu es sur que Mathieu m'aime encore ?

-Oui, j'en suis sur !

-Et il va me pardonner de l'avoir évité si longtemps ?

-Il lui faudra peut être un peu de temps, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que oui. »

La jeune femme regarda sa montre.

« Déjà ? Le temps passe vite ! Bon, c'est pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie, mais je dois y aller ! Donc je récapitule, je ne dit rien à Mathieu et demain tu viens lui faire la surprise !

-Ok ! »

Antoine raccompagna la jeune femme a la porte et la salua avant de monter dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Oui, il n'était que 22h30, mais si il voulait aller voir Mathieu demain, il devait être en forme.

Il sourit à cette pensée. Son destin allait peut-être changer, et ils pourraient tous être heureux de nouveau.

Il était à présent 7h du matin.

Le Patron avait marché toute la nuit, luttant pour tenir, pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il fallait qu'il bénéficie de soins au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il sourit à la pensée que sa famille irait mieux, qu'ils pourraient de nouveau être heureux et que les choses allaient peut être s'arranger.

Il pensa à "l'intello", "la grognasse", "la peluche" et "le camé", comme il aimait bien appeler les membres de sa famille. Il pensa à Math, son créateur, son papa. Et bien sûr, au Geek. Son amour, l'homme de sa vie.

S'il avait pu lui dire quelque chose, là, maintenant, il lui aurait dit à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il comptait pour lui.

Il en aurait aussi profité pour dire à Mathieu et à sa famille qu'il leur était reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Il leur était reconnaissant rien que pour leur présence. Oui, oui, il les aimait ! Plus que tout ! Il y avait toujours eut des hauts et des bas entre eux, mais jamais rien de très grave. Il aurait tant voulu leur dire tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Merde ! Il ne voulait pas crever maintenant ! Le criminel se jura intérieurement que si il s'en sortait, il irait dire tout ça a sa famille.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il était presque arrivé. Le soleil commençait à se lever et on pouvait déjà entendre les gazouillis des oiseaux.

Il traversa la rue et se dirigea difficilement vers sa maison.

Il chercha ses clés dans sa poche, ouvrit la porte et entra.

Il soupira d'aise en sentant la chaleur qui emmenait de l'intérieur.

Vu l'heure qu'il était, personne n'était sans doute réveillé.

Il alla dans la cuisine avec l'intention de laver sa blessure au lavabo, mais il état trop fatiguée, trop mal en point, bref, il était trop tard. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa de tout son long lourdement sur le sol.

Il y eu quelques acclamations à l'étage, mais le Patron n'entendait déjà presque plus rien.

Il eu juste le temps de voir le Prof se précipiter vers lui en criant quelques chose qu'il ne comprit pas avant de sombrer.

Jamais il n'avait été si heureux de voir le Prof.

Avant de perdre totalement connaissance, il murmura un faible :

« Je vais bien. »

.

.

.

Nahira : eh ouai, cette fiction est malheureusement bientôt fini ! :( mais bon, toute les bonne choses on une fin ! Encore merci de m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'a plus ! Guimauve et amour *^*

Amaëlle : coucou toi ! :) merci pour ta reviews ! Oui, malheur cette fiction touche bientôt à sa fin ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ferais d'autre (MATOINE EN FORCE !) et j'espère qu'elle plairont ! En ce qui concerne le Patron, ne t'inquiète pas, regarde, il est à la maison ! :D Et pour Mathieu et Antoine, à toi de le découvrir dans les prochain chapitre… Bref ! Encore merci pour tes gentils reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir ! Licorne et arc en ciel ! *^*

Meli-sama : Mais non ! Le Patron va pas mourir ! ou pas… En ce qui concerne le passage ou le Geek secoue Mathieu, je suis ravi qu'il t'ai plus ! :D merci encore pour tes gentils reviews ! Pandicorne et chocolat *^*

DkuCat : OUÉ ! PATRON POWER ! Moi aussi je suis heureuse qu'ils soient mort ! ;) Merci, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise ! :) merci aussi pour tes gentils reviews ! Bébé Panda et sucre d'orge *^*

Chachounette : Voilà la suite ! C'est vrai avec les récent événement, je n'avais pas trop envi d'écrire ! Mais l'envi est revenu ! Magique non ? Du coup, le chapitre 29 est en cour d'écriture ! Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Lipatatorne et poutou *^*

LeCorbeauMangeLaMouche : Ne t'inquiète pas pour le Patron !... Ou pas… je suis d'accord avec toi, Antoine est un peu con ! Bref ! Merci pour tes gentils reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Sucre d'orge et chaton *^*

Shade Atsuya : YES ! CES PAUVRES CON SONT MORTS ! … désolé, je me suis laisser emporter… Un miracle pour le Patron ? Peur être que oui, peut être que non… Bref ! Merci pour tes gentils reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus ! Caramel et bizou *^*

.

.

.

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 28 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Le 29 est en cours d'écriture.

Je vous remercie encore une fois de tous suivre ma fiction, vois êtes fantastique et vos reviews me font très plaisir ! Et je remercie évidemment les lecteur qui ne laisse pas de reviews ! J'vous nem tous !

Panda et cœur *^*


	29. Chapter 29 : Une longue histoire

Coucou tout le monde ça va ? Moi super ! Alors, nous nous retrouvons pour le chapitre 29 ! J'espère que le 28 vous a plus et que celui là vous plaira !

Malheureusement, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de jamais loin de vous, et oui c'est triste, mais toute les Boone chose ont une fin ! :(

Je voulais encore une fois vous remerciez à tous de suivre ma fic ! *^*

Un grand merci à nahira pour la correction ! *^*

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Chapitre 29 : Une longue histoire.

.

.

.

Du bruit c'était fait entendre depuis la cuisine vers 7h du matin. Le Prof c'était précipité dans la pièce avec l'intention de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Le Patron.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de le voir.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand il réalisa que le criminel tachait le carrelage de son sang. Prit d'une grande peur en voyant cet état critique, il hurla à l'attention du reste de la famille resté à l'étage :

«Vite ! Venez m'aider ! »

Il se pencha vers le criminel et l'entendit murmurer :

« Je vais bien. »

Tous les membres de la famille arrivèrent en courant, alertés par les cris du scientifique.

« Patron ! » s'écria le gameur en débarquant dans la cuisine.

Totalement paniqué, le gamin se jeta sur le blessé.

« Prof, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! » demanda précipitamment le no-life en voyant l'épaule meurtri de son amant.

« Geek, va t'en ! Tu l'empêches de respirer ! Maître, va préparer un lit à l'étage ! Mathieu aide moi à le porter en haut ! Hippie va me chercher une bassine d'eau et des serviettes, et Fille empêche le Geek de traîner dans mes pattes s'il te plaît ! »

Tout les membres de la famille s'exécutèrent, dans la panique et l'inquiétude la plus total.

« NON ! Lâche moi ! Prof ! Qu'est-ce-que tu va lui faire ?! Je veux rester avec lui ! Patron ! PATRON ! » hurla le gameur alors que la Fille le retenait tandis que Mathieu et le Prof emmenaient l'interpellé.

Il se débattait, jouait des épaules, battait des mains, donnait des coups de pieds, griffait tout ce qu'il pouvait, hurlait pour qu'on lâche, mais rien n'y fit. Le no-life était tellement hystérique que le Prof décida de le droguer pour qu'il tienne en place.

Une fois installé dans un lit à l'étage, le Prof alla chercher des instruments de chirurgie dont lui seul connaissait l'utilité et demanda :

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, Mathieu, acceptes-tu de lui en donner un peu ?

-Bien sûr que oui, la question se pose même pas ! »

Mathieu observa le scientifique retirer la balle loger dans l'épaule du Patron et questionna :

« Il va s'en sortir ?

-Sa situation est critique et il faut faire la transfusion de sang au plus vite, je pense que si on se dépêche, il s'en sortira. »

Mathieu acquiesça et s'assit dans un fauteuil près du lit du criminel. Quand le scientifique eut fini la transfusion, il lui fit un bandage à l'épaule du criminel et s'occupa de nettoyer les petites égratignures qu'il avait sur le visage.

Quand le Patron ouvrit les yeux, il fût ébloui par la lumière du soleil.

Il voulu se redresser, mais une vive douleur à l'épaule le retint cloué contre les matelas. Après plusieurs essais lamentables, il réussit à s'asseoir convenablement.

Il regarda autours de lui.

Il était dans sa chambre.

Et à côté de lui, affalé dans un fauteuil avec autant de grâce qu'un éléphant, Mathieu dormait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la Fille entrer.

« Coucou toi ! »

Le Patron se retourna avec un petit sursaut. La jeune femme tenait dans ses bras un plateau repas contenant deux sandwichs, un verre de jus d'orange , un café et un yaourt.

« Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut être faim quand tu te réveillerais. Bon, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher les autres ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sans laissait le temps au Patron de répondre, elle repartit.

Le criminel ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il était chez lui ? À moins qu'il soit mort et au paradis… (NBL : Lui au Paradis ? Lol, il se ferait chier)

La jeune femme revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le Prof, le Panda et le Hippie.

L'agitation qui régnait dans la pièce réveilla Mathieu du merveilleux monde des rêves.

Celui-ci bailla, s'étira et se redressa sur sa chaise. Il tourna la tête vers le Patron. Il soupira, soulagé de voir son double tiré d'affaire. Le criminel ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de dire quelque chose mais il fût devancé par Mathieu.

« Mais t'es totalement inconscient, bordel ! Tu pars, comme ça, sans pression, juste pour défoncer deux pauvres types ?! » hurla le schizophrène.

Mathieu semblait légèrement énervé…

Il devait s'être beaucoup inquiété pour hurler comme ça.

« Ouai, mais ils sont mort ! » déclara le criminel avec un sourire victorieux.

« On s'en fout ! C'est toi qui a failli mourir ! » cria Mathieu.

Le petit châtain prit une grand inspiration et soupira :

« Mais bon, t'es de retour, c'est le plus important ! Mais je te jure que si tu recommences ça un jour, je te trucide. »

Il se leva et prit le criminel dans ses bras. Hésitant, le Patron finit quand même par rendre son étreinte à son créateur. Une fois le câlin terminé, le Patron regarda sa famille et dit :

« Vous savez quand… quand j'étais là-bas, je… je me suis juré que si je m'en sortais je vous direz à quel point je tiens à vous, je… je vous aime et je vous serai toujours reconnaissant de me supporter tous les jours… » le Patron n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, l'émotion était trop forte et les mots refusaient de sortir de sa gorge.

Les autres ne dirent rien. Ils avaient compris.

Ému, Mathieu et ses personnalités prirent le criminel dans leurs bras.

C'était tellement agréable de se sentir en sécurité, chez soi, avec les gens qu'on aime. Toute sa famille était là. Tout allait s'arranger, tout serait de nouveau comme avant.

C'est alors que le criminel se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Quelque chose de vital.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un…

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

« Où est le Geek ?! » demanda-t-il avec une peur à peine dissimulée.

« Bah… il était trop … intenable… on a dû le droguer quand tu es arrivé… » répondit le Prof .

Le Patron ne dit rien et se contenta de lancer un regard meurtrier au scientifique.

« Mais je pense qu'il doit être réveillé ! Je vais le chercher ! » s'empressa d'ajouter la Fille.

Elle disparut de la pièce, et quelques minutes plus tard, on vit le Geek débarquer en courant.

« Patron ! » hurla-t-il en lui sautant au coup.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que ses lèvres furent happées par celles du Patron. Leurs langues jouaient, tournaient, et se caressaient entre elles, mais les deux hommes durent malheureusement se séparer pour respirer, et aussi parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Dommage…

« J'ai eu tellement peur ! » s'exclama le no-life les larmes au yeux.

« Je sais mon amour, je suis là maintenant ! » répondit le criminel.

Le Geek regarda le Patron avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'était tellement bon de le savoir en vie ! Il avait eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais le revoir ! Mais c'était fini, tout allait s'arranger à présent. Plus jamais il ne quitterait son amour.

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi gamin ! »

Le reste de la famille observait le spectacle avec grande attention. C'était tellement mignon !

Il était 13h30 à présent. Le Patron allait un peu mieux, et toute la famille était dans la cuisine en train de déguster un verre de champagne. Même le Geek, bien que la Fille et le Panda étaient assez réticents à l'idée de lui donner un verre d'alcool.

Bah quoi ? Le Patron était de retour, il fallait fêter ça !

Soudain, la sonnette retenti.

« Je vais voir qui c'est ! » s'exclama l'ursidé.

Ce dernier alla ouvrir et fut surprit de tomber sur Antoine. Pas que ça l'étonnait de le voir, au contraire, c'était plutôt habituel. Non, ce qui l'étonnait, fut de voir le chevelu bien coiffé et bien habillé. (NBL : Antoine coiffé = l'enfer, croyez moi) Il pût aussi sentir que ce dernier avait mit un délicieux parfum. Il n'y prêta pas attention et fit entrer le grand vidéaste après l'avoir salué.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les habitants de la maison virent le Maître revenir accompagné d'Antoine. Aucun d'eux n'était étonné de le voir. Et aucun d'eux ne se doutait de la tension qui régnait entre lui et leur créateur.

« Salut… » dit ce dernier, légèrement gêné de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Mathieu.

Il baissa le regard à l'instant même ou ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du petit châtain.

Le schizophrène n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Antoine était là, devant lui. Son meilleur ami était venu le voir.

« Tu veux un verre de champagne ? » demanda le Prof.

« Ouais, je veux bien. Mais on fête quoi au juste ? » demanda le grand chevelu avec un rire nerveux.

Son regard brun chocolat croisa le regard bleu océan de Mathieu.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Mathieu avait des yeux magnifiques, pourquoi ne s'en était-il jamais rendu compte ?

Ce dernier lui répondit :

« C'est une longue histoire ! »

.

.

.

.

…/ATTENTION/….

Un guest (quelqu'un qui n'a pas de compte fanfiction) m'as laissé une reviews sans mettre son pseudo. Malgré le fait que la personne cité risque de ne pas se reconnaître, je vais quand même répondre !

Guest : merci pour ta reviews ! J'espère que tu te reconnaîtra, ce n'est pas grave si tu oublié de mettre ton pseudo, ça arrive à tout le monde, même au meilleur ! :p mais c'est plus pratique pour toi et pour moi, notamment quand je répond au reviews ! Bref ! J'espère que tu t'es rconnu et que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Bisou et amour *^*

Amaëlle : Tout le monde aime la guimauve ! :D Moi aussi ne suis une grande timide, et je m'identifie aussi assez bien à Antoine ! ;)

PS : en ce qui concerne le texte que tu écrit, je ne peux que te conseiller de le poster ! Quand j'ai écrit le premier chapitre de ma fic, je n'osait pas le poster au début, mais j'ai essayé et ça c'est bien passé ! Si ton texte te plait et que tu as envi de le poster, fait le ! De toute façon, quoi que tu fasse, tu auras toujours un public (plus ou moins grand) qui aimera ce que tu fais ! Et ne prend en compte que les critiques constructive que tu recevras, les autres ne sont pas importante ! Bref, si je dois te donner un conseil, n'hésite pas ! Et j'espère bien sur que je t'ai aider !

Licorne et arc en ciel *^*

Meli-sama : Ne t'inquiète pas pour le Patron, il va bien ! ;) J'espèreque ce chapitre t'as plus, et merci pour tes gentils reviews ! Poutou et guimauve*^*

DkuCat : Ouai, le Patron est trop puissant ! :D j'espère que la suite t'as plus ! Merci pour tes gentil reviews ! Lipatatorne et pandicorne et chocolat *^*

Shade Atsuya : Oui, heureusement que la Fille est allé voir Antoine ! Et oui, le Patron s'en est sorti, ouf ! Même les criminel comme lui peuvent être mignon parfois ;) MATOINE POWER ! bébé Panda et caramel *^*

.

.

.

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 29 ! Encore un chapitre et ce sera la fin de cette fic ! :'(

Je ne sais pas quand sortira le chapitre 30, je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire, mais ce ne saurai tarder ! Peut être qu'il mettra un peu plus de temps à arriver que les autres.

Bref ! Portez vous bien et à la prochaine !

Panda et sucre d'orge*^*


	30. Chapter 30 : Toujours près de vous

Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super !

Voici le dernier chapitre de jamais loin de vous ! Je dois vous avouez que je suis triste que ce soit fini, et que j'ai un petit pincement au cœur !

Je vous suis tous super reconnaissante d'avoir suivi ma fiction, et je suis ravi qu'elle vous ai plus ! C'était ma première fiction, et j'ai évidemment l'attention d'en faire d'autres ! ;)

Je voulais aussi remercier tout particulièrement Nahira Unsho , qui a corriger quasiment tout mes chapitre ! Je vous conseil d'ailleurs d'aller lire ses fanfiction, elles sont absolument parfaite ! *^*

Bien sur, que serai un dernier chapitre sans faire de pub pour ma page ? Alors voilà, rejoignez ma page facebook Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ! x)

Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur twitter ! ( Mlle curly )

Bref ! Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensez de la nouvelle émission de Mathieu ? Moi j'ai bien aimé, j'ai trouvé ça intéressant. :)

Bien sur, ne perdons pas patience, le nouveau WTC ne devrai plus mettre trop de temps à venir, j'ai hâte ! Je suis sur que ça sera de la bombe ! :)

Bref ! Je vais vous laissez lire le chapitre !

Je répond, évidemment, aux reviews à la fin du chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Chapitre 30 : Toujours près de vous.

.

.

.

Cela devait faire à peu près 1 heure qu'Antoine était là, et pour l'instant, tout ce passait bien.

Même extrêmement bien !

La tension entre Mathieu et Antoine s'était atténuée, et à présent ils s'amusaient comme deux amis, comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux et que rien de tout ça ne s'était passé.

Tout le monde était heureux, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils étaient tous réuni.

Le petit schizophrène regarda autours de lui.

Le Patron serrait le Geek dans ses bras, sans sembler vouloir le lâcher. Le Prof et la Fille se regardaient droit dans les yeux comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Le Hippie et le Panda étaient assis dans un canapé et se tenaient discrètement la main.

Et Antoine ?

Mathieu le chercha du regard et le trouva adossé contre un mur, dans l'ombre, avec un petit sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres. Seul un rayon de lumière venait éclairer une partie de son visage, le rendant terriblement désirable, donnant l'envi à Mathieu de se jeter sur lui.

En remarquant que le petit châtain le regardait, le grand chevelu prit la décision de s'approcher vers lui, le regard fuyant et la démarche mal assuré.

« M-Mathieu, je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouai bien sur ! » répondit le schizophrène avec un grand sourire, ne se doutant pas une seul seconde de la requête de son ami.

Voyant que Mathieu ne bougeait pas, Antoine s'empressa d'ajouter :

« j'aimerais te parler en privé…»

Quand Mathieu réalisa que Antoine voulait être en tête à tête avec lui, son cœur eut un raté. Le petit châtain invita le grand chevelu dans sa chambre.

Le cœur à tout rompre, et craignant ce que voulait lui dire Antoine, Mathieu s'installa sur son lit.

« De… de quoi tu voulais me parler ? » bégaya-t-il.

Antoine se tortillait sur place et semblait gêné.

Qu'avait-il, bon sang ?!

L'homme au cheveux fous replaça ses lunette sur son nez, il semblait vouloir chercher les mots pour annoncer quelque chose à Mathieu…

Quelque chose d'important…

Mais quoi ?!

« Je… je suis venu pour m'excuser…» bafouilla Antoine.

Mathieu soupira de soulagement, ils étaient toujours amis. Tout allait bien.

« Je te pardonne Antoine, tout est oublié. » déclara Mathieu avec un sourire serein.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

Le petit châtain pensait que la discussion était close, mais il se trompait. L'homme aux cheveux fou prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

« Je… je voulais aussi te parler d'autre chose…

-Quoi ?

-Je… »

Antoine soupira de frustration.

Il ne semblait pas oser parler, comme si il avait peur…

La respiration de Mathieu s'était coupé. Qu'est ce qui pouvait rendre Antoine aussi nerveux ?

« Allez Antoine, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! » affirma Mathieu, l'air confiant.

Le grand chevelu poussa un petit soupire de détresse.

Pourquoi c'était si dur à dire ? Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être simple ?

« Oui Mathieu, je sais…

-Alors dis moi ! »

La patience de Mathieu avait des limites, et l'attitude d'Antoine l'énervait au plus haut point !

« Tu sais Mathieu, quand tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais, j'ai eu peur, j'ai stressé, et c'est pour ça que je suis parti… je m'en suis beaucoup voulu et…

-c'est pas grave Antoine, c'est oublié. »

Le ton du petit châtain était sec, tranchant, presque douloureux, comme s'il ne voulait pas en parler. Après tout, que pouvait-on rajouter à ça ?

Le schizophrène grinça des dents en réalisant que le grand chevelu était décidé à en parler.

« Mais je voulais te dire…

-Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

-Si, justement ! »

Mathieu regarda Antoine, stupéfait. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué et j'ai réalisé que… »

La voix du brun se brisa. Le petit vidéaste, toujours assit sur le lit, peinait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« …Que même si tu es mon meilleur ami, je me sens bizarre quand je pense à toi, et… je t'aime plus que j'aimais Kristina, j'ai besoin d'être près de toi, pas seulement près de toi, j'ai… j'ai aussi envie de te prendre dans mes bras, te serrer contre moi. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, et je… je crois que je t'aime plus que je t'aimais avant… »

Mathieu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'Antoine essayait de lui dire ?

Le chevelu prit une inspiration et son courage à deux mains et continua :

« Je… je t'aime Mathieu, je t'aime plus que tout au monde… »

Quand Antoine eut fini de parler, il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait instinctivement fermé en annonçant son amour à son ami.

Il trouva ce dernier assit sur son lit, inerte, les yeux baigné de larmes.

Le grand vidéaste soupira. Il aurait du s'en douter.

« Si tu ne m'aimes plus, ou que tu m'en veux encore de t'avoir abandonné, c'est pas grave, je comprend… »

Antoine n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, il se retrouva entouré par les bras de Mathieu. Des larmes dévalaient les joues de ce dernier.

L'homme à la chevelure folle s'empressa de demander :

« Ça va ?

-Tu… tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis Antoine, quand tu dis que tu m'aimes ? »

Bien que déboussolé, le grand vidéaste répondit presque immédiatement :

« Bien sur, mais tu es sur que tout va bien ? »

Mathieu, dont les larmes avaient presque toutes disparu avoua :

« J'ai rêvé tant de fois de t'entendre dire ça, que maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réel… »

Antoine passa ses bras autours du torse de Mathieu et le serra contre lui.

« Je t'aime Antoine.

-Moi aussi. »

Ils fermèrent tout les deux les yeux, profitant du doux silence qui régnait dans la pièce et de la chaleur de leurs deux corps réunis.

C'était parfait.

Ce moment était parfait.

Antoine n'arrêtait pas de ce dire qu'il avait été bête pour ne jamais s'être rendu compte de la beauté de Mathieu.

Ses yeux, d'un bleu océan limpide, brillant de malice, étaient absolument magnifique ! Il aurait littéralement put se noyer dedans ! Il adorait son sourire taquin et ses petite mimiques. Et bien qu'il ne fut pas un athlète, Mathieu n'avait pas à se plaindre de ce que la nature lui avait donné !

Oui, Antoine ne s'était jamais rendu compte de sa beauté, et maintenant que Mathieu se trouvait là, devant lui, il avait l'impression de ne jamais vraiment avoir compris le sens de ce mot.

Le schizophrène leva la tête et regarda le grand chevelu dans les yeux.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quand il regardait l'homme au cheveux fous, il se sentait fondre.

Peur être était-ce à cause de ses magnifiques yeux chocolats , qui reflétaient une gentillesse et une loyauté sans faille, ou bien encore à cause de son adorable sourire enjôleur. Mathieu, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, adorait aussi le fouillis emmêlé de ses cheveux.

Le petit vidéaste n'avait jamais douté du charme d'Antoine, et aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelle, il avait toujours était attiré physiquement par son ami.

Mathieu et Antoine se sourirent, et d'un commun accord, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contacte.

Tout ce qui se trouvait autours du petit schizophrène disparu. Rien n'existait à part lui et son ami.

C'était ça, embrasser le grand Antoine Daniel ?

Antoine Daniel qui, soit dit en passant, embrassait très bien !

Mathieu avait enfin le privilège de goûter la saveur de ses lèvres, et il en était déjà accro !

Le grand chevelu, quant à lui, était comme absorbé par les sensations. Les lèvres de Mathieu et les siennes se mouvaient entre elles dans une danse douce et délicate. C'était tellement différent de ce qu'il avait connu avec Kristina, tellement plus… intense.

Pendant un instant, seul les bruits de leur langue se caressant se faisait entendre dans la pièce.

Les deux jeunes hommes durent malheureusement se séparer pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant avant de reprendre leur baiser. Celui-ci qui était doux et timide au début, se transforma vite en une étreinte pleine de fougue.

Les mains d'Antoine se baladait sur le corps de son conjoint tandis que celle de ce dernier s'agrippait à ses cheveux fous. Le petit châtain quitta les lèvres d'Antoine pour plonger sa tête dans son cou, mordillant la peau douce et laiteuse qui lui faisait face. L'homme au cheveux fou poussa un soupire de plaisir avant de le saisir par les fesses, laissant le plus vieux enrouler ses jambes autours de sa taille.

Sans cesser de s'embrasser, Antoine déposa son tendre sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Lentement et avec douceur, presque timidement, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, découvrant points sensibles de chacun, profitant de la proximité de leurs corps qui se fondaient entre eux, et de leur jambes, qui s'effleuraient de temps à autre. Mathieu prenait un malin plaisir à torturer Antoine, en frottant son bassin au sien, faisant pousser de petits gémissements étouffés à ce dernier.

Les minutes passaient sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Les deux amants exprimaient leur désir, leur excitation et leur bien-être par l'intermédiaire de gémissements, grognements, halètement, et soupire de plaisir.

Ils étaient bien, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'offrir des caresse, suçon, et d'autres marques d'affection plus intense encore. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu être ailleurs.

Pendant ce temps, les autres membres de la famille étaient toujours au salon.

Aucun d'eux ne se doutaient de ce que leur créateur et leur invité trafiquaient.

Personne, à part la Fille, qui avait été ravi de voir qu'Antoine avait suivi son conseil et était venu parler à Mathieu.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

La voix qui l'avait tiré de ses pensées n'était autre que celle du Prof.

« À rien, je me disais juste que j'étais bien avec toi. »

Les deux amoureux se sourirent. Le Prof rompit le doux silence qui régnait entre eux.

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. »

Tout allait bien, songea la Fille. Tout allait s'arranger maintenant. Ils étaient de nouveau tous réunis, plus solidaires que jamais, et rien ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer.

Plus jamais.

De leur côté, le Patron et le Geek étaient dans un coin de la pièce. Le gameur ne s'était toujours pas remit de ses émotions.

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi inquiet.

Et jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de revoir quelqu'un.

Le patron lui avait tellement manqué ! Mais c'était fini, il était là, près de lui.

« J'ai eu tellement peur ! Je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais et…

-Chuuuut, c'est fini mon amour, je suis là maintenant. »

Le no-life sourit. Il n'avait plus de soucis à se faire.

Le patron avoua :

« Moi aussi j'ai eu peur de ne plus te revoir.

-Tu me promets de ne plus jamais faire ça ?

-Faire quoi ?

-Mettre ta vie en danger comme tu l'as fait…

-Ça va être dur à promettre…

-S'il te plaît... »

Devant le regard suppliant du Geek, le criminel soupira et dit :

« Ok, je te le Promet.

-Ouiiii ! Merci ! »

Le Patron n'eût pas le temps de dire autre chose, le Geek se retrouvait déjà pendu à son cou. Le criminel sourit et serra l'amour de sa vie contre lui.

Jamais il n'avait était aussi bien que chez lui.

La Hippie et le Panda étaient main dans la main, assit dans le canapé, plongé dans un silence agréable.

Sans prévenir, le Maître se blotti contre le torse du camé, réclamant son attention. Le Hippie le serra contre lui, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il l'aimait tellement.

Il avait enfin l'impression que quelqu'un le comprenait vraiment. Quand il était avec lui, il se sentait libre d'être lui-même. On peut le dire, le Panda avait une effet bénéfique sur le drogué. Et c'était réciproque.

L'amour est quelque chose de magnifique. Personne ne sait vraiment l'expliquer, et pourtant, tout le monde en avait déjà entendu parlé. Certaines personnes ne l'ont pas vécu, d'autre ne le connaîtront jamais, il y en a qui, au contraire, le vivent tout les jours.

L'amour véritable et sincère est l'une des plus belles choses qui existe.

À l'instant même, la maison des Sommet était rempli d'amour.

Un amour tendre et véritable que rien n'aurait pu briser.

Quelques mois plus tard, la famille Sommet et Antoine était réuni dans salon. Il devait être 21h30 et ils avaient trouvé sympathique de se goinfrer de pizza devant la télé.

Ils aimaient bien de temps en temps s'accorder des moments tous ensemble. C'était agréable.

Mathieu était assit dans un canapé avec Antoine allongé sur lui, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux. Distrait, le petit châtain s'amusait à jouer avec ses cheveux.

Le Patron était assit par terre, avec le Geek blotti contre lui. Le gameur qui avait sa tête posé sur son épaule était à moitié endormi.

Le Prof était assit dans un fauteuil avec la Fille sur ses genoux. Attentive au film, elle avait laissé reposer sa tête sur le torse de son amant.

Le Hippie et le Panda, aussi assis par terre, étaient collé l'un à l'autre, n'apportant pas grande attention au film.

Seul la télévision résonnait dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que le Prof prenne la parole :

« On est bien là, tous ensemble.

-C'est vrai. » acquiesça le Panda.

Antoine s'était blotti un peu plus contre Mathieu, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ce dernier avait caressé ses joues à demi-rasé avec douceur.

Le Geek, en train de somnoler et les yeux a moitié ouvert ajouta :

« Ouais, on est bien ensemble, sans personne d'autre. »

Le criminel sourit et caressa la tête du gameur.

« Finalement, on s'en sera sorti de cet enfer. »

La Fille avait raison.

Les mois précédent n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Le Patron s'exclama :

« Heureusement !

-Tout va bien se passer maintenant ! » confirma le Hippie.

Les membre de la famille se sourirent.

« Vous savez quoi ? » demanda Antoine.

Mathieu regarda son tendre avec tout l'amour du monde.

« Quoi ? » demanda ce dernier le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne veux jamais être loin de vous. » déclara le grand chevelu les yeux pétillant de vie et de bonheur.

Mathieu embrassa le haut de sa tête avant d'ajouter :

« Et moi, tu sais où je veux être ? »

Antoine, un grand sourire malicieux scotché au visage, le questionna du regard.

Le schizophrène observa sa famille un instant.

Il était bien avec eux.

Il était heureux.

La vie était belle.

Il déclara, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Je veux toujours être près de vous. »

.

.

.

Amaëlle : Coucou toi ! :) Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédant t'es plus, et j'espère que celui là te plaira aussi ! Je suis triste que cette fiction soit déjà fini, mais toute les bonnes choses ont une fin ! :'( Pour répondre à ta question, oui je vais vite recommencé à écrire ! :) J'ai déjà prévu un one shot pour Noël ! (Un pandrof). Un autre one shot (je ne sais pas encore quand je vais le publier, mais il est déjà fini ! C'est un Matoine ! :D) et enfin une GRANNNNNDE fanfiction Matoine ! (Je l'ai en tête depuis longtemps et j'ai hâte de commencer à l'écrire ! Mais vu que je n'ai pas commencé, je pense que je publierai le premier chapitre en janvier ! ) MATOINE EN FORCE ! *Q*

PS : De rien pour la réponse de la dernière fois, ça m'as fait plaisir de te répondre, et j'ai été ravi de pouvoir t'aider ! :) Et oui, je serai absolument super contente de voir ce que tu écrit ! :D

PPS : Tu as dit dans ta précédente reviews que tu allais pas trop bien :( j'espère que ça va mieux, je te fais plein de gros bisous pour que tu aille mieux :3

PPPS : Bref ! Je suis ravi que tu aies suivi ma fiction et qu'elle t'ai plus ! :) T'es reviews mon fait super plaisir et m'on donné envi de continuer ! Alors merci pour tout ! Si un jour tu as un compte fanfiction, n'hésite pas à venir me parler en privé ! :) J'espère te voir sur mes futurs fanfiction ! ;) et bien sur, j'espère avoir la chance de bientôt lire ce que tu écrit ! :D Je te fais plein de gros poutous, et je t'envoie plein de guimauve ! *^*

DkuCat : Moi aussi j'aimerai que ça ne se termine jamais T-T mais bon, toute les bonne choses ont une fin ! Bref ! Je suis ravi que tu aies suivi ma fiction, et ravi qu'elle t'es plus ! :D Merci aussi pour toute tes gentils reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir a chaque fois ! :) je te souhaite plein d'arc en ciel et de bébé chatons *^*

LeCorbeauMangeLaMouche : C'était toi la guets ! x) T'inquiète, ça arrive à tout le monde ! (Même à moi T-T) Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! :3 Merci à toi d'avoir suivi ma fiction et de m'avoir laissé plein de gentil reviews ! :) je te souhaite plein de licornes et d'amour ! *^*

.

.

.

Voilà ! C'était le dernier chapitre de cette fiction !

Des larmes coulent sur mon sperme T-T

Bref ! Merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi ma fiction ! Merci à tous ceux qui on laissé des reviews, ça m'as vraiment beaucoup aidé à m'améliorer et ça m'as donné du courage pour continuer ! Merci aussi à tout ceux qui suivent ma fiction mais qui n'ont pas laisser de reviews ! Je vous aime tous ! *^*

J'ai déjà d'autre projet de fanfic !

-Un one shot qui arrivera je pense après Noël (pandrof)

-Un autre one shot qui arrivera je sais pas encore quand (matoine)

-Une longue fanfiction qui je pense arrivera en janvier (Matoine)

Bref ! Merci à vous tous, je vous aimes vraiment très TRÈS TRÈS fort !

Alors voilà, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur, plein de bonne chose et tout et tout ! Porter vous bien, faites attention à vous ! J'vous nem !

Bébé Panda et sucre d'orge *^*


End file.
